Kingdom Hearts Discipline
by kittie reviewer
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS, MORE INFO IN CHAPTER 27. A series of oneshots, related and unrelated, that involves discipline and punishment, take note that this story will have spanking in most if not all of the chapters.
1. Paying For the Three of us

**Disclaimer, I dont own kingdom heart or any of the characters**

Paying for the Three of us

* * *

"Superior?"

"Yes number four what is it?" Xemnas asked calmly, he was sitting at his desk in his office, when Vexen barged, in looking like he wanted to kill someone. Xemnas as always remained as cool as a cucumber and calmly waited for the Chilly Academic to explain why he has just burst into his office looking like his dog just died, when they couldn't feel anything at all.

"Someone has been sneaking into MY lab, and messing up all my experiments, and totally trashing my lab," Vexen seethed slowly.

Xemnas barely blinked, "Number four, why don't you just put a lock on the door, you know as well as I do that we cannot teleport into locked areas," Xemnas suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did Superior," Vexen stated straining not to raise his voice, "Whoever it is, must be finding a way around it, because it doesn't help."

"Well number four, unless you can give me a name, there is nothing I can do. I am trying to get our hearts back, and don't have time for pranksters. If you find out who it is, feel free to do what you see fit to stop it, OTHER than killing them. Now leave!"

Vexen turned his heel and stormed out of The Superiors office, still seething. _Oh I'll find out who it is, though the Superior makes a good point, whoever is doing this is a prankster, and that left four suspects. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar, Marluxia maybe, but he doubted it. Now the only thing I need to do is find out who is doing this, then I'll have them, and I have something planned for whoever it is, that won't kill them but make them wish they were never born. Oh yes I will find out who is doing this, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

"Guys do you really think it's a good idea to keep doing this?" Roxas asked his two best friends as they walked down the hallway, "I mean one day we're going to get caught."

"Oh come one Roxas, where's you sense of fun?" Axel asked, smirking at his younger friend. The two of them and Demyx were walking down the hallways toward Vexen's lab, that's where they went when the Chilly Academic wasn't in the lab, and they were bored and wanted to find something to do. There was always something to do in Vexen lab. The problem was, not that they ever intended to do it, they always destroyed all of there superior's work, and totally mess up the lab before leaving.

"I just don't want to end up on the receiving end of extra mission's punishment," Roxas stated clearly concerned.

"Relax Rox, we haven't been caught yet," Demyx reminded the younger blonde.

"And besides, we need you to unlock the door," Axel added, as they approached the door that was titled 'Vexen's Lab' and KEEP OUT written underneath it. Axel put his ear to the door and silence fell between them for a long moment until the flurry said, "All clear," then moved out of the way motioning at Roxas.

Roxas let out an uneasy sigh before summoning Oathkeeper, and pointing it at the lock. A minute later it was unlocked and the three of them stepped in.

Axel sighed to himself eyeing Vexen's bubbling potions, "So what is Vexen cooking up today?" he picked up two of the bottles and examined them at eye level.

Demyx strolled over to where Number Four kept his notes, and started looking at them. Roxas did as he always did, just stood there silently watching his friends and anxiously stealing glances at the door hoping that no one would walk in. He used to do exactly as his friends did, but there was a time when he knocked over two potions and the entire lab blew up, they all got away of course, but it was two close for Roxas' comfort, so now he just sticks with being the look out.

His ears perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall, he was about to warn Axel when BOOOOOOM!

At least it wasn't the entire lab, only part if it. Roxas was lying on the ground tangled up in wires, Demyx was lucky to be far enough away, not to get singed. Axel was surprisingly standing up in the middle of were the explosion was, completely covered in ashes wide eyed, and holding two potion containers in both hands.

"Axel, what did you do?" Roxas asked coughing and trying to untangle himself from the wires.

"I…I just wanted to find out what color it make if I mixed them," Axel explained.

Roxas was about to tell him how stupid that was when they heard the door knob rattle, "Everyone run," Demyx whispered and he and Axel made a dark portal and fled away Unfortunately Roxas had to take a brief moment to untangle himself and was about to make a portal himself when a hand slapped on his shoulder.

The boy's blood froze, he turned around to face a very angry looking Vexen, and he gave an uncomfortable laugh, "Hi Vexen."

"A-ha, I knew I'd finally find the culprit, and now that I think about it, it should have been obvious, you and that keyblade can unlock anything!"

"V-Vexen, it's not what you think, really," Roxas suddenly became very worried about what Vexen was going to do to him, and took a step back.

"Oh it's exactly what I think," Vexen grabbed the back of Roxas' uniform "You have been sneaking in here and destroying my work. Now your about to pay the price, I'm going to give you a lesson that you will never forget." Vexen dragged Roxas's trembling form by the back of the uniform over to the other side of the lab where he had his desk, and pulled out his desk chair and push Roxas in to it, "Stay put!" he ordered, then walked over to his closet and opened the door.

Roxas was vaguely aware that this was the time to make a run for it, but fingered that Vexen already knew that he was apart of it and would get busted any way, so instead he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough," Vexen's voice sounded behind the open door. When he closed it, the blonde Key of Destiny saw him holding a thick leather belt. Roxas swore he could have fainted at the site of that, he knew exactly what Vexen had in mind, an old fashion tanning. The poor boy paled and his trembling got all the more worse, "Vexen n-no y-you can't," it was more of a plead than an order.

The Chilly Academic smirked devilishly at him, "I can and I will" he grabbed Roxas's shaking form by his collar after placing the belt on his desk, "Vexen please don't," Roxas pleaded as his superior sat down where he was previously sitting and yanked him over his lap, pinning his left hand to the small of his back and moving the leather organization coat out of the way so Roxas' clothed bottom was revealed.

"Number thirteen this is for all the trouble you have caused me, messing up my potions, disorganizing my notes, destroying my lab. You've had this coming to you, for a while now," with that said Vexen brought his hand down hard on the smaller blondes clothed rear, making him jump in surprise, then the Chilly Academic brought his hand down again and again.

Roxas closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry, he had broken bones on missions and not cried, and he wouldn't cry from something as pitiful as a spanking. Vexen couldn't go on forever.

But Vexen intended to make the boy cry, he wouldn't stop until he was blubbering like a baby. Only that would be far from when it would end, no once Roxas was crying hard, then the real punishment would start. Roxas would pay for all of his misdeeds, and what Vexen didn't know was that he was in fact paying for his friends misdeeds also.

Vexen continued to spank the boys small bottom, Roxas thrashed around, trying to get free but it did no good, Vexen was two strong. A tear or two had slipped from his closed eyelids, and Roxas was just beginning to think that he couldn't handle this much longer, then it stopped.

The smaller blonde smiled a little bit, thinking that he made it through, with only barely shedding a tear. But that thought was gone in an instant, for Vexen took about a five second break then grabbed the waist line of his pants and roughly pulled it down, not even trying to be careful of Roxas's privet parts.

Roxas froze in shock at the newly felt exposure of his posterior now only on undergarments, if he was barely able to not cry when he had his pants up, he would never be able to do it now, but he had to try.

Vexen didn't take long to start spanking the key bearers now boxered bottom, hitting slightly harder and switching from cheek to cheek. Roxas tried, he really did, but it was too much, after a solid minute the flood gates opened and he started crying and thrashing to get away, with tears falling from his cheeks. But Vexen kept his hold in him and kept going on for another two minuets.

Roxas was bawling and pleading for Vexen to stop too tired to kick and move anymore by the time Vexen took another break, but he was far from done, no they were barely half way through. Only Roxas didn't know that, he was praying that it was over, but far from, number four grabbed the waist line of Roxas' boxers, and quickly pulled them down. The fabric caught lightly on poor Roxas' sensitive privet parts, making him scream out loudly.

Vexen could now take a good look at the boys rear, it was deep red, but it could be redder. He started by lifting his knee so that the Key of Destiny's more sensitive spots, which were ignored during the first part of the spanking, were exposed and started smacking them. This made Roxas squeal loudly and more tears fell from his bloodshot eyes making a puddle on the floor.

Once Vexen was satisfied with the child's sobs, he decided it was time for the real punishment to start and picked up the belt. Roxas noticing that Vexen had stopped, could only pray that it was all over, but no, no not yet. He looked over his shoulder and caught of Vexen holding the belt and putting it in a loop, and the little blonde let out a loud wail, "No Vexen please, I'm sorry." He started struggling once again with new found strength, but he was already exhausted and the stronger male was able to hold him down without much effort, "This should have been done long ago number thirteen."

Vexen whipped the belt across Roxas' cherry red backside, resulting in a loud shriek, the poor boy didn't even care anymore if anyone heard him. The only thing he cared about was getting through this punishment, with each strike of the belt the key bearers shrieks got louder and higher pitched. At last he finally went limp with no energy left and just sobbed and squealed over Vexen's lap, and only barely noticed when Vexen had put the belt down, "That should teach you to never mess with my stuff again."

Roxas kept screaming and crying loudly, to most it would be annoying or heartbreaking but to Vexen it was music to his ears. It was the sound of a well punished brat that finally got what he deserved. Even though it was over, Roxas continued to lie over Vexen's lap, two exhausted to get up.

Vexen, lifted Roxas into a standing position, and the boy would have completely collapsed on the ground if the older member wasn't there. The younger blonde tried to wipe the tears away without success, for they only came back. He was still sobbing, and the hiccups had started, "All right number thirteen calm down, its over." Vexen said.

The older member bent down and in one fast motion pulled up the sobbing boys boxers. Roxas let out another loud shriek, as the cloth made contact with his flaming posterior, and caught once again on his already tender privet part. He slapped the older nobody and pushed him away before he could pull up his pants, then unstably bent down and very gently pulled up his black slacks.

When Roxas slapped him, Vexen almost decided to turn the boy over and start the whole punishment again, but decided against it, he couldn't injure the boy; the superior would have his neck. "Alright, I hope this has taught you a lesson, now get out," Vexen demanded, grabbing Roxas's arm and pulling him over to the door. He pushed him out into the hall then slammed the door shut.

Roxas stumbled a few steps before falling to his knees; he curled up into a ball and cried uncontrollably. He had no idea how long he laid there before he heard his name called, "Roxas!"

The well punished boy looked up to see Axel and Demyx running towards him, "Roxas what happened to you, why didn't you follow us?" Axel asked as he fell to his knees beside his sobbing friend.

Roxas looked onto his friends eyes, telling him without words how upsets he was. Axel and Demyx both stole a glace at Vexen's door, "What did he do to you?" Axel asked.

The smaller blonde once again didn't answer, only hid his head in his arms, "Did he hurt you?" Demyx asked.

Roxas only responded with a hiccup, and more sobs; he felt embarrassed about crying in front of his friends, so he pushed past Axel and teleported to his room and fell face first on his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

After five minutes his sobs slowed down to the occasional sniffle and hiccup, that was when Axel and Demyx teleported into his room. The Key of Destiny felt his weight shift as Axel sat next to him, and rubbed his back slowly.

Roxas turned over to look at his friend, and started to roll over onto his back, but when his still sore rear made contact with the bed, he jumped slightly, with a small squeak. Axel and Demyx both looked at him confused, and then the lights slowly turned on for both of them.

"He thrashed you didn't he?" Demyx assumed.

Roxas looked away ashamed, and waited for his friends to start laughing, but instead he felt Axel lift his small body into his arms and give him a comforting hug, "I'm sorry Roxas, you didn't deserve that."

Axel shifted a bit and put Roxas' pillow in his lap, and let Roxas lay down on his stomach with his head on the pillow in his lap, and rubbed his back slowly. Exhaustion finally took over and he fell asleep.

Axel and Demyx stayed with him while he slept, and kept glancing at each other, they both felt terrible about what happened. Roxas was barely apart of it, yet he paid for all three of them.

The End

Thanks for reading

* * *

**I'll update this, whenever I get idea's, I'll do requests also. I wrote this because I've read a lot of discipline story's that had little details about the spanker just pulling down the pants of the person that's being punished, and leave out the part we're you need to be careful when doing that, especially for boys, because you could injure them.**


	2. The Video

**Disclaimer, I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters.**

**This was a request from adventure prince**

The Video

* * *

Hayner and his friends were sitting in the usual spot, discussion most urgent matters.

"We have to get that video back from Seifer," Hayner announced.

"Why exactly is it so bad that he has the video?" Olette asked.

Hayner shot her a very serious look, " let me put it this way, that video could ruin our reputation, that video it big 101."

Pence and Roxas both gasp in horror, but Olette just looked confused. "What video is that?" she asked.

Her question was ignored by the other three going crazy, "How exactly did Siefer get his hands on it?" Pence asked.

"When did he get his hands on it?" Roxas asked.

Hayner just laughed embarrassedly, "Well, yesterday…"

_Flashback_

"_Give me my CD's you stole from me," Seifer demanded._

"_I didn't steal them I borrowed them," Hayner defended himself._

"_You borrowed without asking, that's the same as stealing, you better not keep that up, or I'll have to teach you a lesson." Seifer threatened snatching every disc that Hayner had in his hands._

_End of flashback_

"You idiot, you mean to tell me that you didn't notice that he took the video also. Why'd you even have it with you?" Roxas scolded.

"I was trying to get rid of it before it fell into the wrong hands," Hayner defended.

"Well that's exactly what happened, and who's fault is it?" Pence asked.

"Would somebody please tell me what is on this Big 101 video?" Olette spoke, frustrated that her questions still weren't getting answered.

"No time for that, we have to get that video back," Roxas announced, "Do you know where Siefer has it?"

"It's in his car; I don't even think he knows about the video yet," Hayner replied.

"Pence you know how to break into cars don't you?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but its real time consuming, there's not enough time Siefer could easily catch us."

"Than we can get Roxas and Olette to distract him," Hayner turned to his blonde friend.

"Challenge him to a game of struggle or something; you two just keep him busy until we say that we have it."

"Why am I even apart of this, I don't even know why we're doing it?" Olette asked hopelessly and as expected she was completely ignored.

"All right we all have our assignments, let's go get that video," Hayner announced, and the three boys ran out of the usual spot, followed slowly by Olette.

* * *

Hayner and Pence were outside Seifer's truck. Hayner was waiting anxiously but patiently next to Pence as the brunette messed with the car lock, a long wire in the keyhole. This had been going on for about twenty minutes; the blonde could remember watching Pence pick a car lock when his mom locked the keys in the car, but he couldn't remember it ever taking this long. He hoped that Roxas and Olette could distract Seifer long enough for them to do this, "Got It," Pence finally announced.

Hayner was never so happy to hear those words. He quickly opened the passenger door and climbed in while Pence kept watch. He searched through all of his CDs and at last saw the video, but at that moment Pence's voice moved into his thoughts, "Hayner Seifer's coming."

The blonde looked up, and sure enough the older teen was walking towards his car, there was no chance of them ever getting away without getting caught. Mentally cursing Roxas and Olette for not being able to distract Seifer long enough, he whispered over to Pence, "Go before he sees you."

"What about you?" Pence asked.

"I'll be fine, just go," Hayner closed the door leaving no room for argument, then stuffing the video in his pocket, climbing into the back, and hid behind the front seats. Seifer unlocked the car with his keys not noticing that there was no need to do that because it was already unlocked, then got into the driver's seat and started the car.

The younger boy had to hold back saying a loud curse, how was he going to get out of this? The older blonde, started the engine but didn't move into drive. He just sat there meditating on the noise, "Yeah my baby, you're purring beautifully," Seifer said to the truck.

Hayner couldn't hold back a laugh, which immediately gave him away. The older teen swung around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy, "What are you doing in my truck?" he asked.

Hayner said the first thing that came to his mind, "Nothing," he cursed at himself for sounding so stupid.

Seifer turned off the car and stepped out, "Get out now," he demanded.

Hayner climbed over the front seats, not realizing that he still had the other blondes CDs in his hand. "You were going to steal my CDs again," Seifer accused.

"No I wasn't," the younger blonde defended as he stepped out of the truck CDs still in hand. Seifer snatched them away and threw them back in his car, "First you steal my CDs, and then you break into my truck to try and steal them again, now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Seifer grabbed the smaller boys arm, led him to the front of the car and pushed on his back making him bend over the hood, holding him down.

"What are you doing Seifer, let me go," Hayner ordered.

Seifer didn't reply just one handedly unbuckled his own belt and took it off; the other blonde looked over his shoulder and saw what the other teen was doing, "You can't be serious-"

What Hayner was about to say was cut off by the belt whipping across his backside, and he cried out in surprise. His facial cheeks flushed red and he could only hope that no one, especially one of his friends came across such a site, he couldn't believe that this was happening, being punished like a small child.

The belt came down on Hayner's rear again and the boy locked his eyelids together, holding back tears. There was no way he was about to cry in front of his arch enemy, trying with all his might to will back the tears as the hard licks continued to rain down on him.

Seifer remained silent as he dealt out the punishment, raising the belt high above his head before swinging it across Hayner's cheeks. One particularly hard lick caused Hayner's eyes lids to snap open letting his suppressed tears fall, and a sob forced his way through his lips. After hearing that Seifer began to lecture. "It is my job to protect this town, and I cannot allow anyone to get away with stealing and breaking and entering, which is exactly what you've done."

By that time, he had stopped that hard strokes and let go of the smaller blonde. Hayner was crying hard, and made no move to get up afraid that if he did, he'd collapse. "Don't let me catch you stealing or breaking into cars again or this experience will repeat," Seifer warned as he put the belt through the loops of his pants again.

Hayner forced himself to stop crying then stood up on unstable legs, glaring at Seifer before running off to go back to the usual spot. he made sure that all his tears were gone and his sobs had stopped before entering to find all his friends waiting for him.

"There you are."

"What happened?"

"Did you get the Video?"

"Have you been crying?"

Hayner held up a hand to silence there questions, "Relax, I got the video," he dug into his pocket and held up a disc.

"Did Seifer catch you?" Pence asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter I got it."

"What did he do to you?" Olette asked concerned by her friends red eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

There was a long silence. "Well since we now have the video, could someone please tell me what was on the video?" Olette asked, and the three boys just looked at each other then grinned mischievously.

The End

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**AN. Wondering what was on the video, well use your imagination.**

**Boy I had a heck of a time trying to piece this one together, I must of rewritten it over ten times, I finally decided that I was never going to make it perfect and just posted it, I did my best, sorry if your disappointed.**


	3. Sora's Mistake

**Disclaimer, I dont own kingdom hearts or the characters.**

**This is a request from Wolf Cubs, hope you like it**.

Sora's Mistake

"Its just too dangerous, you can't go alone."

"Come on Leon, I've fought a thousand heartless by myself and survived." Sora complained.

"This is going to be a lot harder Sora, the heartless are ten times more powerful than they've ever been." Leon explained looking down at the young pouting boy.

"Not to mention that you fainted from exhaustion barely an hour ago." Aerith added trying not to get too far into the boys argument.

"Exactly, Sora you need to take care of yourself, I half want to just keep you out of this fight." Lean stated.

"You can't do that, I have to help I'm the keyblade master."

"Well either way, we have to wait for Yuffie to get back with Cloud and Tifa before we leave; this is not a one person battle."

Sora sighed with inpatients, he Leon and Aerith were at Merlin's house in Hallow Bastion, some powerful heartless had arrived on there way to destroying the world. Leon said that they needed Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa's help before they did fighting believing that it was too dangerous to do alone, but Sora begged to differ. They were only heartless; he could get rid of heartless in one swipe of the keyblade.

Unfortunately he hadn't been getting very good sleep lately and it's been taking a toll on him, he fainted earlier that afternoon, which was when Leon sent Yuffie to go and get Cloud and Tifa for help.

But Sora was getting restless, he looked out the window and saw the heartless terrorizing everything in sight. He couldn't just sit there, which is why he is made the bad decision of going against Lean's orders, and leaving to go do the fighting himself after the rest of them left the room to make attack plans.

* * *

It went fine at first, kill a few heartless here a few nobodies there, sometimes took a couple of swings before they'd actually die. It wasn't until he got to an open area and the heartless started attacking him in swarms. He would admit that is was much harder than when he fought the thousand heartless, these ones just wouldn't go down, and in his already exhausted state he was losing energy fast.

The boy yelped as he was thrown to the ground by a fare sized heartless and the rest started to completely cover him and he now wished that he listened to Leon. Then he felt a handful of his shirt being grabbed by a human hand, and he was pulled out of the mash of heartless by Leon.

To put it simply Leon looked pissed, once he shed off the heartless clinging onto the exhausted boy, he shoved Sora behind him and started fighting. Sora could see Aerith Yuffie and Cloud and Tifa was there also, once he got his breath back the boy started to help with the fight also.

He had to admit that Leon was right, with all of them fighting together they were able to kill the heartless much easier than when Sora was trying to do it by himself. It took a while but Tifa finally killed off the last heartless and they all started to celebrate well at least five of them. Leon still didn't look too happy.

"Thanks guys." Sora sighed "I guess I got a little over my head back there."

"You think." Leon stated coldly.

"Aw don't be too hard on him Squall." Yuffie chimed throwing her arm around Sora's shoulders in a friendly matter.

Leon just shook his head in disapproval and there was a long uncomfortable silence. After what seemed like hours Aerith spoke "Why don't we go back to the house, I'll make us all something to eat."

"You guys go ahead, I want to discuss something with Sora, and we'll catch up with you guys." Leon announced.

Aerith nodded and motioned for the others to follow her. Sora sighed to himself figuring that he was about to get a hell of a lecture. Leon waited for them to be clear out of sight before starting. "Sora what were you thinking, did you not hear me tell you to wait for Yuffie to come back."

Sora immediately brought up his wall of pride. "It was getting nuts out here, I couldn't just sit around and wait, and I was handling it just fine?"

"Not from where I'm standing. Sora you could have been killed, you're the keyblade master and my friend we were trying to protect you."

"I'm sorry."

The older male just sighed and took Sora by his forearm. "If your not sorry now, you're going to be." He led the boy over to where a large boulder laid and sat down and turned Sora over his lap.

"Leon what are you doing?" Sora asked somewhat in shock.

"Sora you got to learn to listen to me, and when I tell you to do something you do it" Leon said and sent his hand crashing down on Sora's upturned rear, resulting in the boy jumping in shock.

"No Leon you can't." Sora cried out desperately, and started struggling to get away.

Leon didn't answer, only raised his hand and brought it down again in the same spot making Sora whimper in pain. As Leon kept bringing his hand down harshly on Sora's backside, the smaller brunette blushed in embarrassment and tears started prickling his eyes. "Leon please stop, I'm sorry." He sobbed.

When Leon heard a sob escape the boy's lips he lifted the boy to his feet and unbuckled his pants gently bringing them down to his knees along with his underwear leaving his bottom bare. Sora started protesting loudly and struggling to get away as Leon lay the boy back over his lap and started spanking him again.

Poor Sora was crying harshly now, as the older male continued to turn his pale backside beet red, when he started smacking the kids under curves Sora fell limp from exhaustion and just cried and pleaded for Leon to stop.

It took a while for him to notice that Leon had stopped spanking him and was now rubbing the boys back in slow circles. Once his cries came down to sniffles Leon gently lifted Sora onto his feet keeping a hand on his back to steady him, and then helped the well punished boy right his clothes.

Sora tried to cover up his wince when the clothing makes contact with his sore rear, and then brought his hands up to wipe tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry Leon." He croaked trying to keep his tears from falling again.

Leon actually smiled at him. "Hay what's done is done; you've paid the price now lets just forget about it." Leon spread his arms out offering Sora a hug.

Sora smiled back at him, and walked into the older mans open arms. The two waited for Sora to calm down completely before going back to Merlin's house.

The End

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**AN I don't know, do you think it might have been too fluffy for Leon?**

**Sorry if it was short**


	4. The Lie

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything connected to it**

**AN Wow I really went crazy with this chapter, it like just wrote itself, I couldn't get it to stop, it just kept going on and on. I breifly considered cutting it in half but thought that after last chapter being so short you guys deserve a nice long one, its alot different from my other ones, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**This was a request from NamimiNakashima, please enjoy.**

**Warning, there is a scene in this chapter that involves drugs, but not drug abuse.**

The Lie

There were many rules at Castle Oblivion, but few of them were ever followed. And those few were followed only because it was suicide not it. Following all the superior's orders was one of them. Why you ask, because if you didn't you'd risk being turned into a dusk, which was not hot on the members too do list.

Another rule that was always followed was one that got a lot of raised eyebrows from those who didn't know the consequence for breaking it. And that rule is, never **ever** touch or go anywhere near Xigbar's guns. Some could say that Xigbar is almost OCD about his 31 guns. In his very room he has a gun rack and they sit on the rack in alphabetical order and he polishes and shines them three times a day everyday. And he has a photographic memory so he will know if they even move an inch.

And why is it that everyone follows this rule, because Xigbar is second in command which means Xemnas makes the mission assignments and Xigbar gets to pick which member will do them. And if you piss him off or get on his wrong side, he won't hesitate to send you on a suicide mission, which is the key reason Demyx got into a horrible predicament.

* * *

"Where is it?" Demyx asked to no one in particular, he was literally tearing apart the rec room looking for his musical instrument. "I know I left it in here didn't I." He turned toward his other two friends, who were sitting on the couch watching him with amusement and not even bothering to ask if he wanted any help.

"Why do you even care?" Roxas asked. "You've got your sitar why are you trying to learn the harmonica?"

"So sue me for liking music so much." The older blonde shot searching in between the couch cushions for the fifth time.

"Hey genius, did you forget that Xigbar took it away from you, because you were annoying him?" Axel asked.

A blank look crossed Demyx features as he though for a moment. "Hay your right, thanks Axel." With that said he left the rec room to find the older member.

Axel just shook his head, Demyx could sure be an idiot sometimes, and he turned to his younger blonde friend. "Roxas isn't it your turn to go feed Naminé."

* * *

Demyx searched down the plain white halls in search for the senior member. Why's this place so big, how does anyone expect to find each other?" he asked himself.

A much shorter member turned the corner and started walking toward him. "Hay Zexy, have you seen Xigbar?" He asked the slate haired nobody.

Zexion's eye narrowed, glaring at Demyx at his nick name the neophytes usually called him. "Where else could he be, in the poker room with Luxord, most likely losing all his munny."

"Great thanks." Demyx teleported out with a friendly wave, he reappeared inside the poker room, Luxord was at the card table with Xigbar and Xaldin, the three of them were looking intently at the cards in there hands, deeply focused on the game at hand.

"Hey Xigbar?" Demyx called, but the older member didn't even look up at him, Xaldin threw in a couple of poker chips. "I'll raise you double." He murmured softly.

Xigbar stared at his cards a few seconds before shaking his head. "That's it for me, I fold, what do you want Demyx?" the free shooter turned to look at the blonde.

"What did you do with my harmonica?"

"I don't want you annoying me with that thing, your sitar is enough, you want to play it play it in your room deal."

"Fine." Demyx finally gave in.

Xigbar nodded in approval. "All right, I put it in my room, you can go ahead and get it, just don't touch my guns."

"All right thanks." Demyx waved good-bye to the three poker players and teleported outside Xigbar's room, silently walking in. The free shooters room was fairly large, a bed corner, along with a dresser closet, bathroom, and the rest of the space was taken up by a large rack with all of Xigbar's guns displayed on it.

The Melodious Nocturne spotted what he had been looking for, sitting on the bedside table, and silently strided over to retrieve it. When the harmonica was safely back in his possession he started walking toward the door, but stopped as he caught sight of all of Xigbar's guns. _How cool would it be to actually touch one of his __**sacred**__ guns without anyone finding out?_

Demyx foolishly decided to follow his thoughts, and tip toed over toward the rack that all 31 guns stood on. He reached a pointed gloved finger toward the shining gun and gently rubbed his finger across it, and smiled with triumph. He has successfully _**touched**_ the Free Shooters guns without getting caught.

He should have stopped there, his subconscious mind screamed at him to leave it at that, but no it just wasn't enough. Because it would be even cooler to get away with picking up a gun and living to tell about it, of course he wouldn't tell about it anytime soon. And he once again foolishly followed his mind and as careful as it was a baby, he lifted one of the guns off of the rack. He held it for a good ten seconds before very gently and carefully setting it back on the rack.

He was about to do a victory dance, but oh no. He didn't put it on the rack right, as soon as it was out of his hands the large gun fell from the rack making several other guns fall also. All landing on the ground, one of them hit the rack the wrong way making is fall over alone with the other guns, resulting in a thunderous **CRASH.**

Demyx stared in horror at the mess he just made. "OH……………CRAP!" then he did the first thing that came to his mind … he fled.

* * *

"What am I going to do Axel, I'm dead."

"All right Roxas you need to relax for a second."

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax, I'm going to get turned into a dusk." Roxas looked on the verge of tears; he and Axel were currently sitting in Axel's room. The red head was in the process of trying to calm his younger friend down with out much success.

"All right Roxas listen, you can get out of this, no one has to know that you accidently let Naminé go, no one saw you right?"

Roxas just shook his head now afraid that he would fully break down in tears if he spoke and Axel continued. "So when the Superior finds out that she's gone, he'll assume that she escaped, because she's done it before-"

"Never by herself." The Key of Destiny interrupted.

"But he doesn't know that, and he'll find her again just like always?" Roxas still didn't look a bit more relieved than a moment ago. Axel knew that Roxas wasn't very good at telling lies, and in his nervous state, if someone came up and said hi he could blurt out the truth. And Axel wasn't very hot on his friend getting onto trouble and certainly didn't want him to be turned into a dusk. He knew that Roxas would be nervous that someone knew that he did it until it was found out by Xemnas that there memory witch was gone and it had be labeled that she escaped, proving that no one would pin it one him.

"Ok Roxas this is what were going to do, there going to find out she's gone when whoever's turn to feed her goes to her room tonight for dinner. And what your going to do is go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night, I'll make an excuse that your sick or something, and by tomorrow it'll be labeled that she escaped by herself."

"But if I'm not around when Xemnas starts asking questions, won't that look suspicious?"

"You leave that to me, now go right now to your room and don't leave until you wake up tomorrow, I'll bring you dinner if you're hungry."

* * *

Xigbar was walking down the halls, on his way back to his room, when he came across Roxas, who was looking suspiciously nervous at the moment. "Hey Roxas, what's up." He casually asked.

"I didn't do it." Roxas immediately responded without even thinking at what was just asked.

The Free Shooter gave the boy a suspicious look. "You didn't do what?"

The blonde gawked at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out, he'd blown it. "N-nothing." He finally spit out with a nervous laugh.

Xigbar was unconvinced. "What'd you do?"

"I-I told you nothing." The boy tried desperately to sound convincing but new it was no use and he was busted, but maybe if he thought of a good lie.

"You have guilt written all over your face, you did something what was it?"

Roxas quickly thought of a quick lie that couldn't get him in too much trouble and tried to sound convincing. "I…lost Luxords cards." He gave himself credit for at least sounding convincing, Xigbar at least seemed to approve of his answer, he actually winced sympathetically.

"Ouch, he's not going to be happy to found that out, I'd stay clear away from him if I were you." The older nobody advised.

The blonde nodded his head and beat a hasty retreat, and Xigbar continued his way back to his room. When he reached his destination he opened the door and saw the mess of his precious guns lying on the ground, some maybe even damaged.

The Free shooters face turned bright red; someone touched his guns, because this could not have happened by accident from the way he left it. He started ticking off the members in his mind that could not have, or probably did not do it. _Larxene? No she was in the rec room along with Marluxia, Zexion, and Xaldin. Lexaeus? He wouldn't touch his guns. Axel? Possible, but did he really have much of a death wish._

Then it came to him. "Demyx!" He knew that the boy had come in here to get that stupid harmonica, and sometime he didn't think. The next thing Xigbar did was teleport to outside number nines room and harshly knocks on the door.

Demyx opened the door wearing his usual smile, but it faded when he saw the look on the older members face. "Need something Xigbar?"

The older member narrowed his eyes. "I believe you know the reason I'm here."

A look of nervousness crossed Demyx's features. "Um… No I don't."

Xigbar made a growling noise before answering. "You touched my guns and made a total mess of my room." He accused.

Demyx started to panic. "No I didn't, do you have any proof."

"You're the only one that's been in my room, you're the only one that could have done it unless you have proof that you didn't do it, you've been deemed guilty."

"It wasn't me because … because I know who did it."

"Then who was it?"

"It was…" Demyx mind gears when into overdrive trying to think of whom he could blame it one without getting into trouble. _It has to be someone who doesn't out rank me, Luxord could easily find a way to get back at me, and same with Marluxia, Larxene would surely kill me._ Then it came to him "Roxas … it was Roxas." There it was, the lie was set, there was no turning back now, not only was Roxas lower then him, he was also younger.

Xigbar visually scanned over Demyx's face searching for a lie, but didn't even finish before it clicked in his head. That was the reason Roxas looked so nervous, not because he lost Luxords cards but because he just messed up his guns, he brought his attention back to Demyx who was tensed up waiting for Xigbar to reply. "Sorry for the accusation." Was all he said before turning around and leaving. Demyx sighed with relief before closing the door.

Xigbar headed toward Roxas' room, and started thinking about it, it was one members word against another, he better not make any accusations like he did with Demyx, he saw Luxord coming down the hall, what better way to figure out who was telling the truth. "Hey Luxord?"

The blonde member stopped when the two were face to face. "What is it?" he asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for your cards would you?"

Luxord gave him a curious look before summoning his cards. "Nope, got em right here, why do you ask?"

"No reason." And that settled that, it must have been Roxas, he teleported to outside of Roxas' room and didn't even bother knocking on the door, only barging in. Roxas was sitting on his bed looking quiet nervous and just about jumped out of his skin when he barged in without ceremony. "You kid are in so much trouble." He announced.

Total fear crossed the boys features, he'd been caught, how did they find out it was him. "No Xigbar, I can explain." Roxas quickly said.

"So you admit that you did it."

Roxas was just about to ramble on an explanation but what Xigbar said threw him off, he was expecting him to say something along the lines of 'you better start explaining' what did Xigbar mean by admitting it, wasn't it already proven that he was the one that let Naminé go. "What?"

"You admit that you touched my guns."

"What! No it didn't."

"Than what did you think I was talking about?"

Roxas paled at realizing the predicament he was in, if he told Xigbar that he didn't touch his guns than Xigbar would want an explanation at what he thought Xigbar was talking about, there was a long silence and the older member took that for admittance. "No objection, than it was you, you'll find out your punishment tomorrow when you get your mission assignment." With that said Xigbar left the room slamming the door behind him, and Roxas just stood there in shock and horror.

* * *

"Oh Axel what am I going to do, I'm dead." Roxas sobbed earnestly into Axel's chest. After getting his head back on and realizing what just happened Roxas ran into Axel room explaining it to him then breaking down into hard sobs of fear.

Axel was trying his best to calm his crying friend, whispering soothing words of comfort, but didn't know how to get Roxas out of it. From what he made out of the story, someone messed with Xigbar's guns, and after Xigbar found Roxas looking so nervous he drew the two together. And he realized that Roxas was stuck in a lose, lose predicament. If Roxas went to Xigbar and told him that he was wrong and he didn't mess with his guns than the boy would be forced to tell him about Naminé which would get him in trouble. Or he could just leave it and not get in trouble about what happened to Naminé, but he would still get punished for something he didn't do.

So either way Roxas would get punished in one way, and he picked the right one, sure he was getting punished for something he didn't do, but going on a suicide mission where you'll most likely come back alive is far better then being turned into a dusk. But it was quite unfair from Axel's point of view and swore that if he found out who touched Xigbar's guns, they would have an accident.

Steering his thoughts back to the sobbing kid in his arms. "Come on Roxas you need to calm down, your making it worse that it actually is."

Roxas looked up at his with tear filled eyes and said between sobs "But Axel, Xigbar's going to send me on a suicide mission, how am I going to survive that?"

"Look suicide mission, is kinda over exaggeration, because remember the superior is the one that makes up these missions and doesn't make up missions to get us killed, it may not be a pleasant mission but I sure your not going to die from it, and if you do Xigbar would be the one getting into trouble for sending you on it."

These words didn't seem to comfort Roxas at all, there was still total fear in those blue eyes and he just clung to Axel and continued to sob his fears out until he eventually cried himself to sleep. When Axel finally realized that his friend was asleep he gently lifted him to be cradled in to his arms and teleported to the boy's room. Gently setting him down onto the bed and pulling the covers over him, he whispered a good night and left the room after turning off the light and leaving the room so that his blonde friend could sleep, because he defiantly would need it.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Roxas nearly fainted at the sight of the mission assignment papers given to him, in fact he would have fallen onto the floor completely if Axel hadn't been there to steady him when he started to sway dangerously.

Axel made sure that Roxas was sitting down before allowing him to look at the papers, there wasn't much there that would tell how hard the mission was going to be, because it was a world that neither of them knew about, and the mission was nothing but simple going to grab some trinket and coming back. But it was supposed to be a punishment which meant it wasn't going to be easy.

Roxas was scheduled to leave after breakfast so after finishing Axel offered a few reassuring words before letting him go. The blonde boy hugged Axel and said good-bye like he was heading to his death, which Axel strongly believed that, that was exactly what was going through the blondes mind, then with that finished he created a dark portal and left.

* * *

When Roxas left, Demyx headed back to his room, terrible guilt was eating away at him, he wondered why Roxas was just accepting it and not trying to fight back, it seamed like something you'd normally do when your accused of something you didn't do. But what was he complaining about, he should be grateful that Roxas was willingly taking the blame that meant he was off the hook.

But it didn't stop the guilt, Roxas was taking his punishment. But once it was finished he would be completely off the hook because, mission punishments were kind of like corporal punishments, once it's over all is forgiven and it's never brought up again. Corporal punishments weren't given out very often at the castle, and when they were it was usually kept quiet, the only members knowing of it would be, the one receiving it, the one administering it and maybe a friend or two that was told, or someone that was walking by and overheard. The only one that Demyx knew about that the entire organization found out about it, was one that happened to Zexion and Larxene overheard it and broadcasted it to everyone. It was resulted in a very embarrassed Cloaked Schemer and Larxene was giving a week long very hard mission assignment. And let's just say that it never happened again.

He reached his room and summoned his sitar hoping that maybe it would distract him from the guilt, but it turned out to be false hope, he just couldn't play. Sighing he dismissed his weapon and sat there for a while. Maybe he should just fess up and face the music. But then not only would he get punished for touching Xigbar's guns but also for lying and getting Roxas into trouble, and he didn't want to know what punishment he would recieve for that.

* * *

Several hours later a portal opened up and Roxas stumbled through, and took about three steps before collapsing. That world was a literal hell, fire everywhere with nothing to quench it. Huge blotches of his skin had been burned he was certain that he had third degree burns somewhere on his body, and the pain was horrible, he had never felt it so bad before. Tears of pain started falling from his eyes he tried to stand up again but he just fell face down on the ground with a whimper. "Roxas!" he heard his name called but was in too much pain to answer.

He heard fast foot steps coming toward him, he looked up to see Axel running toward him, Demyx close behind. "Roxas what happened?" the red head asked dropping to his knees next to him and helping the blonde sit up and look at him.

"The mission … fire … burns …" was all that Roxas was able to weakly spit out before falling back. Axel quickly moved behind him to stop the boy from hitting his head on the ground. "Axel it hurts." Roxas whimpered weakly.

Axel shifted his friend slightly and drew the zipper down on his coat and opened to look at the blonde more closely, and saw the scalding marks on his body. He gently lifted the boy's shirt and saw burns on his stomach also, in which he swore loudly.

Roxas gave another loud whimper. "A-Axel … I don't feel good."

The red haired nobody took a brief moment for that to sink in. "Are you going to be sick?" he asked ready to act if the answer was yes.

Roxas made a few gulps trying to will his stomach under control, not succeeding he nodded yes and Axel shifted him so that he could lean over and be sick on the floor instead of himself. Once the boy was finished emptying the contents of his stomach he leaned back against his friend with a loud groan. "Come on Rox, let's get you to Vexen." Axel announced.

The boy nodded and as he felt himself being gently shifted the world faded around him.

--

Demyx sighed to himself as he walked down the hall, after finding Roxas kneeling on the floor after coming back from his mission he and Axel took him to Vexen. It turned out that the world he went to was up in flames when he arrived and Roxas only barely managed to complete it and make it back alive, but not unscathed. He ended up coming back with severe second degree burns and mile third degree. And was now labeled out of commission and unable to do mission work.

Sure Xigbar had gotten into trouble sending Roxas there, even if it was for punishment. But even knowing that he still couldn't stop thinking that if he had gone on the mission instead of Roxas than it wouldn't have turned out so bad. The superior had put a note that Xigbar overlooked on the mission assignment papers that, that particular mission was meant for either him or Axel. And he couldn't stop kicking himself, thinking that if he had told the truth he would have been sent on that mission and not Roxas.

But still what's done is done, but that didn't stop the guilt. Eventually he started making his way to Roxas' room hoping that maybe helping his hurt friend would take some of the guilt away. When he reached the boys room Demyx knocked on the door and when he didn't receive an answer just opened it up.

Axel of course was there, probably trying to help his friend get as comfortable as possible giving the condition he was in. "Are you sure you don't want any pain killers Rox?" Axel was asking when he walked in. Axel briefly acknowledged his presence before turning back to the younger blond.

"No thanks Ax, I want to try to go as long as possible without them … hey Demyx." Roxas was lying on his bed with the covers drawn over him, Demyx could see some of the white bandaged that covered his neck, he didn't look very good.

"Hay Roxas, how you feeling?" Demyx asked quietly.

Roxas just closed his eyes and groaned loudly. "Don't ask." Was all he said.

"What really makes me mad is that you didn't deserve this." Axel commented Demyx wisely remained silent. Roxas breathing started to become labored, he must have been in pretty intense pain. "Oh … God it hurts … Axel could you do me a favor and just murder me, do it quick and don't use your element?"

Axel actually cracked a smile. "No can do Roxas, but there another way to take the pain away." The red head shook a small capsule with pills in it.

Roxas sighed in defeat. "Ok I think I'll take some of that vicodin now."

Axel without hesitation opened up the capsule. "You want one or two?" he asked.

"Two please." Roxas replied after thinking about it.

Axel poured out two of the pills into his hand then grabbed a glass of water, sitting down on the side of the bed to help the boy. He was just about to hand the pills to the boy when Roxas stopped him. "Wait … I think I'm going to be sick again."

Axel nodded before setting aside the cup and pills and grabbed the trashcan. "Guess there's no use taking them if you're going to throw them back up right after. He helped the boy lean over the trash. Once the stomach spasms stopped Roxas leaned back against the pillows. Axel gave his the glass of water to rinse his mouth out before giving him the pills.

Once the drugs were in the Key of Destiny's stomach he laid back and waited for them to take affect. Demyx couldn't handle it anymore, he now felt even worse than he did before he came. "Hope you feel better soon Rox." He said before leaving.

* * *

After the door was closed Axel and Roxas both exchanged confused looks. "What's eating him?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." Axel replied _but I'm going to find out_ he added silently. "I'll be back in a little bit, you need anything else?"

The blonde just shook his head. "No I'm ok for the most part, the vicodin should be kicking it soon and it'll knock me out."

Axel left the room closing the door softly and headed strait to Demyx's room. Knocking on his door softly and waiting a moment before the door open. "Hay Ax … what's up?"

"May I come in I want to talk to you?" Axel asked.

Demyx suddenly looked nervous but nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. Demyx went and sat on the bed, twiddling his fingers nervously. Axel stepped in but didn't sit down, he visually looked Demyx up and down. His friend looked nervous and guilt ridded. "So what'd you want to talk about?" the blonde asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, you seemed kinda …" _Like you're hiding something_ "Stressed."

"I'm fine Axel." Demyx insisted but Axel wasn't buying it and had a feeling that he knew exactly what was eating his friend.

"Feel bad about what happened to Roxas?"

"No!" Demyx said quickly then realized what that sounded like and tried to cover it up. "I mean yes … I mean …" he sagged and was speechless.

Axel gave him a knowing look. "You know I was the one that touched Xigbar's guns, don't you?" Demyx asked.

Axel scoffed at him. "At least you admitted it."

Demyx sighed, he was caught and it was now time to face the music. "Are … are you mad." He realized what a stupid question that was, of course Axel was mad.

Axel glared at him for a moment then his eye's softened and his answer took Demyx by surprise. "No."

Demyx almost couldn't believe his ears, was Axel really not mad. "You're … Not?"

Axel just shook his head, his eyes looking more sympathetic with each passing second. "I'm not mad, more disappointed."

Demyx sighed, it would have been better if Axel was mad. "I guess you're going to tell Roxas now aren't you." Demyx assumed.

Once again taking the blonde by surprise Axel shook his head, then let out a light laugh at Demyx's unbelieved face. "Look Demyx, its over, Roxas paid the price and no one going to say anymore about it. And I'm not going to tell on you, weather you tell the truth or not is up to you."

Demyx couldn't believe his ears he was really getting let off the hook. "You can leave like this and on one will ever know, but you'll also have to live with the fact that Roxas took your punishment." Demyx sighed of course Axel would state the bad parts of getting let off the hook. "I'm leaving it up to you and your conscience now, and I'm going to leave you with one last thought, can you live knowing the fact that Roxas took the blame?" and that was the last Axel said before leaving.

* * *

Demyx sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, he knew the answer to that question, the answer was no, he couldn't live with it, he would one day fess up, and until that day he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. He knew what he had to do, it was time to fess up, for real.

He stood up and left his room walking to his impending doom. He ended up in front of Xigbar's door much too fast and briefly considered taking a detour, but knew he should just stop stalling and get it over it. Would Xigbar be mad? Probably. What would he do? Would he be turned into a dusk, sent on a horrifying mission, or worse?

He knocked on the older members' door and heard a gruff "Come in." taking one last deep breath with icy knots of fear tied in his stomach he opened the door and walked in. Xigbar was organizing his guns again, not looking very happy about doing it. "Hay, what's up dude?" Xigbar asked pausing from his work.

Demyx gulped before continuing. "I … have to tell you something."

"And what's that" Xigbar started to look suspicious.

"Um well you see … Roxas wasn't the one that messed with your guns."

Xigbar's face hardened. "It's kinda late to be telling me this, how do you know it wasn't him."

"Well." The blonde gulped again. "Because … it was me."

"It was you, you're the one that told me it was Roxas, you lied."

"I … I know … I'm sorry."

"And not only did you lie but you blamed it one another member and got him in trouble, and look where its landed him, and you even got me in trouble." Xigbar was red faced and thoroughly pissed off now.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Demyx was close to tears now and now trembling as Xigbar towered over him.

"Oh believe me, you will be." Xigbar stated and grabbed the scruff of Demyx collar and pushed him toward his bed.

Demyx started to panic, what was Xigbar going to do it him? When they reached the bed Xigbar unzipped Demyx's coat and tore it off of the blondes back. _Dear God, is Xigbar going to ra- _he didn't even finish his train of thought. He now found himself face down across Xigbar's lap, his backside raised up displayed for all to see. He felt relief when he realized the Xigbar wasn't going to do what he just feared a second ago, but then thinking about it, was this any better.

Xigbar carefully pulled down the blonde pants and boxers revealing his pale cheeks, being careful not to hurt him, sure he was angry but he didn't want to injure the trouble maker. "Demyx, this is the most selfish thing you've ever done." Xigbar scolded landing a harsh smack across Demyx's bottom, making him jump slightly.

"Not only did you break the rule of never touching my guns." He sent his hand crashing down again on the blondes rear, Demyx managed to keep quiet and still this time. "But you blamed it on Roxas." Xigbar continued the lecture landing another swat on the blondes backside and a whimper escaped Demyx's lips. "And he took your punishment, and paid a heavy price for it." Smack! "And he could have been killed from it, and I will admit that it was partly my fault, but it doesn't excuse what you did." SMACK!

A cry has escape from Demyx's mouth, "I'm sorry!" he cried, the guilt finally getting to him. Xigbar kept a steady pace and remained silent and watched the younger nobodies' bum turn from pink to red to a deep crimson. It didn't take long for Demyx to break down into sobs from pain and guilt. And by now he was blubbering out apologizes and begging for the older member to stop.

Xigbar just shook his head and lifted his knee to get better exposure to the youths under curves and started landing harsh smacks on his tender sit spots, making the Melodious Nocturne cry all the more harshly.

Xigbar thinking that the kid just about had enough he decided to get to the ending. "All right Demyx tell me _all _of the reasons for why you're being punished." Xigbar ordered sending a hard smack across the center of the blonde's cheeks resulting in a loud cry form the boy.

"I … I broke the rule of never touching your guns." Smack! "And I lied about it, blaming it on Roxas." Smack! Smack! "And I got Roxas in trouble."

Demyx finally completely broke down and couldn't even speak out any more words. Xigbar sent down another nine harsh spanks before stopping altogether. Demyx cried over Xigbar's lap a small puddle was forming on the ground from his tears. Xigbar rubbed his back in circles waiting for him to compose himself, when he loud sobs tuned into soft cries the Free Shooter helped the boy into a standing position.

"Ok Demyx tell me what you learned?" Xigbar asked pulling up Demyx's boxer's and pants.

"I'll never touch your guns again, and I won't lie … and I'll never blame anything on Roxas again." Demyx replied still trying to keep his sobs under control.

"Exactly, now once you're ready we'll head down to Roxas' room so you can apologize."

Demyx nodded but somehow felt even worse, knowing that he had to go and fess up to Roxas, which was going to be torturous. But all in all he didn't protest, he was in enough trouble already. Once he fully composed himself, he and Xigbar took the dreaded walk down to Roxas' room, he wasn't sure if he could bare the look on the kids face when he was told the truth. But he knew that it was all part of his punishment.

They reached his door much sooner than he could have wanted, Xigbar knocked on the door and walked in, Roxas was on the bed looking out of it and pained but fully awake and alert, Axel surprisingly wasn't there. "What is it you guys." The boy asked weakly.

"Demyx has something to say to you." Xigbar answered motioning for Demyx to continue.

"Um, yah, Roxas um, you see we know that it wasn't you that touched Xigbar's guns, it was … it was me."

The look on Roxas' face would of broken Larxene's heart. "What?" he asked in a soft tortured voice. Oh why, why couldn't Roxas just get mad at him and start yelling, that betrayed look was killing him.

"I … I was the one that really did it, I know I should of said something and not have you take the blame and … I'm sorry."

The betrayed look never left the younger blondes features, and Xigbar broke in. "Now Roxas as part of Demyx's punishment he now has to wade on you hand and foot, at least until your fully functional again.

The tortured betrayed look immediately left Roxas' face and was replaced with a mischievous grin.

--

"Hay Demyx, pass me my pain killers." Roxas asked.

Demyx sighed to himself and handed Roxas the capsule. A week after the incident Roxas was feeling much better but still didn't waist the fact that Demyx was his personal slave until he was back on his feet. He handed him a glass of water also so that he could take the pills.

"Thank you, and now I'd like a strawberry shake."

"And I kinda feel like a soda." Axel commented he was sitting next to Roxas on his bed, also taking advantage of Demyx's predicament.

"And get a soda for Axel." Roxas said.

"Of course." Demyx replied. He really didn't mind this part of his punishment, he really did feel bad about what happened to Roxas and it was the least he could do, at least the guilt didn't get him anymore. All of this started from a lie, he learned his lesson, he would never lie again.

The End

Thanks for reading

**AN I totally wanted to add more to this chapter, but it was just getting too long, so going by how you guys liked it, I might write a part 2, but no promises.**


	5. The Spoiled Prince

**This is a request from Little Girl Red, enjoy.**

The Spoiled Prince

* * *

Roxas never had many bad days, but everyone does have a few of them in a life time. So when the Key of Destiny did have a bad day, it was best to stay far away from him. He may not look it but the youngest member of Organization could have quite a temper. When he had a really bad day the blonde was known for letting out _very_ childish temper tantrums. This was the key reason why everyone stayed away from him during those few times.

He was always excused by the Superior from the fact that, "He's only fourteen." And this made many other members upset because there spoiled thirteen member always got special treatment from the Superior. He didn't usually act like a spoiled brat, but there were still those times when you could tell how spoiled he really was. He could get away with anything, because the Superior never wanted to upset there "Key" to getting to Kingdom Hearts. The only time it really showed how spoiled Roxas was, is when he was having a bad day, and today was one of those days.

Everyone knows when a day starts out bad it will continue to get worse until the day is through. Roxas was woken up that morning by a painful hit in the head, when it made contact with the floor. Yes what a perfect way to start the day with falling out of the bed.

Roxas cursed to himself then looked at the clock only to see that he was late for his mission today. He got dressed in a hurry and it didn't help that the hot water went freezing cold while he was in the shower. He went to breakfast and got a verbal dress down from Zexion, which he barely listened to. Then the two of them left for the mission.

Now he knew that since his day didn't start out so good, the mission wouldn't turn out any better. But the blonde had no idea it would turn out so bad; let's just say that by the time he and Zexion left, half the world was destroyed and the mission was a complete failure. And let's not forget the fact that it was generally his fault, but that's beside the point. The point is that it only made his bad day worse.

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse, sure enough it did. He was heading back to his room and unfortunately came across the Melodious Nocturne after he ate some bad shrimp. "Hay Demyx, you ok? You don't look very good." Roxas asked as they crossed paths.

The older blonde only replied by throwing up all over Roxas, which made his fowl mood even worse. Demyx looked away ashamed. "Oh god I'm so sorry Roxas."

Roxas shot him a venomous glare, and before Demyx realized what was happening he was thrown back against the wall after getting hit with Roxas' oblivion keyblade. He hit the older male square in the chest knocking him against the wall. Roxas had already stormed out of site when the keyblade disappeared. Axel came up from behind Demyx. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I said I was sorry." Was all Demyx said.

* * *

Roxas stomped into his room and slammed the door as hard as he could making his walls vibrate. He kicked off his shoes and quickly striped his clothes off and replaced them with clean identical clothes. It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door. "Roxas?" Came Axel's voice.

"Go away Axel." Roxas shot in a warning venomous voice.

Axel ignored the warning and opened the door but only half way stepped in. "Hey Rox so I was wondering why you try to kill Demyx a second ago?" Axel asked.

Roxas only got angrier when Axel didn't leave when he asked. "Axel didn't you hear me, I said go away." Roxas left no room for argument because he summoned both keyblades and flung one after the other at the door. Axel quickly stepped out and closed the door right before the deadly weapons would have nailed him. Oblivion bounced off the wall but oathkeeper got stuck in the wood and stayed there for a few moments before disappearing.

--

Roxas made his way toward the kitchen for dinner, he was still in a very vile mood and was at the point that if even the slightest thing went wrong he was going to explode into an ungodly temper.

Axel must have warned everyone, about his bad mood, because not one member approached him or even spoke to him when he walked in the kitchen, not that he really minded. But unfortunately his bad day was far from over; after serving himself a plate of food, he intended to go back to his room to eat, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, his plate of food spilling all over the floor.

That was the last straw; Roxas was through with all this crap. He let out a loud frustrated shriek, then summoned oathkeeper and started hacking away at the plate and food making a huge mess on the ground. Once he was satisfied that the meatloaf and potatoes were indeed 'dead' he stormed out of the kitchen, heading toward his own room.

* * *

Roxas stormed off, leaving everyone in the kitchen to gawk at what he did. Xigbar just about had enough of there Key of Destiny's outbursts. Sure they didn't happen that often, but it was the only time the kid acted like the spoiled prince he really was. And the fact that no one ever did anything about it only spoiled the brat more. So he was going to put an end to it now.

Without a word, the Free Shooter stood up from his chair and teleported outside Roxas' door. He didn't even take the time to knock figuring that he wouldn't get a warm welcome either way. As expected Roxas shot him a vicious glare, "Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked in a very disrespectful voice.

Xigbar gave him a warning look. "Be careful about what you say to your superiors." He warned.

Roxas didn't heed to the warning. "Just leave me the hell alone, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I'll gladly leave you alone, but first you made a mess in the kitchen a moment ago and need to clean it up." The older nobody explained.

Roxas scowled as his superior. "I don't have to clean anything up." He said hotly.

A frustrated sigh escaped Xigbar's lips, he was losing his patients with the brat very fast, even if it was the last thing he did, he would make Roxas realize that he had to respect his elders; and is didn't matter if the Superior thought he was the key to Kingdom Hearts. "Look kid, I'll drag you down there myself if I have to."

Roxas was sure not in the mood to talk to Xigbar anymore; especially when he was making threats like that. He intended to go hide in the bathroom until the older member left, but ended up tripping over a blanket on the ground and landing flat on his face.

That. Was. It. the blondes temper had reached its boiling point. He exploded into a fit of rage. Roxas screamed loudly and started beating the ground with his fists. Xigbar stared in shock; never in his nobody life had he seen such a childish temper tantrum. Shaking his head in disappointment, he bent down and lifted the screaming child by the back of his uniform, bringing him to a standing position.

Roxas was not very happy by this act and started randomly hitting Xigbar in the chest. "Let me go you jackass." He screamed, struggling to get out of the Free Shooters strong hold.

Xigbar had completely lost his patients, and wasn't kidding around. He knew from experience that when a kid throws a temper tantrum, they've lost touch with reality. And the best way to deal with it is to shock them back into it with a good hard spanking. He created a dark portal that led back to his room and stepped through it, dragging along the screaming, struggling Roxas.

Once Xigbar reappeared in his room, he wasted no time in sitting down on his bed and forcing the struggling brat over his lap and held him tightly as he tried to escape. Roxas' bottom was raised up into the perfect spanking position. The older male stripped off one of his leather gloves, then sent his hand crashing down on the blondes upturned rear with a loud smack!

That silenced Roxas immediately, and he even stopped struggling. He was in shock at that first hard spank burn right through his uniform and into his bottom. He was fully back in reality when he felt a second burning smack. He was not happy with finally realizing his current position and started thrashing harshly and his tempered screams came back undoubtfully loudly.

Xigbar was sure that probably all of the World That Never Was could hear the kids' screeches, but it didn't faze him at all. Because this has been way long over do and the blonde really didn't need it at this point.

But Roxas sure didn't think the same way. He couldn't explain how upset he was about what was happening to him and decided in his mind that he wasn't going to make things easy for Xigbar. He grabbed a hold of the bottom of the bedpost and started pulling as hard as he could in hopes that he could pull out of Xigbar's iron grip.

The Free Shooter was not expecting Roxas to pull a move like that, almost lost his grip on the boy. When he realized what was happening he roughly pulled Roxas' hands away from the bedpost and pinned them to his back, which only made the blonde even more angry; he started wildly kicking his legs everywhere.

Once he got a good hold on Roxas again, Xigbar started spanking again. He waited until the kids tempered screams turned into cries of pain before stopping briefly, only to flip the black organization coat out of the way and pulled down both of Roxas' pants and boxers; being careful not to injure him in the process.

Once the younger nobodies' backside was bared, Xigbar continued the blistering session. Roxas was still struggling but not as harshly, the kid was now openly crying and Xigbar could hear him start to hiccup. He looked down at the work his had done, the blondes rear was very red, but the older male wanted to make sure Roxas really 'felt' this lesson, so he wasn't done yet.

Xigbar took another brief pause to open the cupboard next to his bed and pull out a horrid looking leather strap, and wasted no time abusing the kids' bottom with it. He could hear the leather wiz through the air as he sent it down on Roxas' red backside, making it turn white for a moment and turn even redder than before.

Roxas was very surprised by the new powering sting by the dreaded implement Xigbar was using. It felt like the one eyed nobody had brought fire across his backside. The boy had stopped struggling by this point, and could only cry and plead for Xigbar to stop as the older male continued to blister his bottom with that horrid strap. "Please, Xigbar please." Crack! "Please." Crack! "Please stop." Crack! "I'm sorry." Crack! "Xigbar please stop." Crack!

Roxas assumed that his bottom was bleeding now, and new for sure that he would never be able to sit again. He never felt so much pain in his nobody lifetime, not that he even remembered his other's life time. Finally he felt Xigbar put the strap down and give him five extra swats with his hand before deciding it was over.

Roxas was relieved that it was over, but his rear still felt inflamed. Xigbar lifted him to his feet and pulled up his boxers and pants being careful not to let the fabric catch on the boys privet part but making sure that he felt it in his backside as they were pulled up, making the boy let out another loud shriek. Roxas reached back in hopes of rubbing the sting out of his thrashed rump.

His hand only barely made it to his backside before the older nobody pulled his hand away and landed a hard smack at the boy's bottom. "No rubbing." He ordered then grabbing the boys arm and leading him over to and very _hard_ folding chair that he randomly had in his room and ordered Roxas to sit down in it.

Roxas knew exactly how much that would hurt and firmly shook his head no. The Free Shooter still didn't want to put up with anymore crap so he turned the kid over and landed three hard swats with the strap that Roxas didn't notice the Free Shooter bring alone with him, and he let out a long loud wail. "I said sit down."

Roxas immediately obliged and sat down. Oh why? Why did the chair have to be so hard, he could feel every spank that Xigbar dealt all over again and brought new tears to fall from the kids blue eyes. "Now I want you to sit there and think about why your backside hurts so much, and don't let me catch you trying to get up." Xigbar ordered and sat down at his desk to start looking over paperwork but keep a close eye on the crying boy.

Roxas squirmed uncomfortably in the hard seat. He really didn't know how to react to this; no one had ever punished him this way before. In fact no one had ever punished him physically before; every once in awhile some one would give him a verbal lecture but never punish him. His sobs eventually stopped but the tears didn't, he just wanted to escape the pain in the blistered rear but Xigbar kept a close watch on his.

After what seemed like a century Xigbar gave the magical order. "All right you can go back to your room now; I hope this had taught you a lesson."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice, he quickly stood up and kept his hand tied together to keep them form going back and rubbing his bottom. He created a dark portal and ran through it. As soon as he stepped into his room and the portal closed behind him, his hands flew back and started rubbing his backside.

Bad idea, it only made the pain worse and brought new tears. Not knowing what else to do he carefully stripped off his pants and organization coat them laid face down on his bed; doing his best to ignore the pain in his backside.

* * *

It wasn't long before word got around about what Xigbar did to Roxas, because the whole castle heard his screams. And it was fortunate for Xigbar that all the Superior asked when he found out, was if Roxas was injured. "No, he won't be able to sit comfortably for a few days but all in all he's fine." The Free Shooter replied.

Xemnas accepted that answer, his only concern was that the kid could still complete mission work. But Axel had to admit that Roxas did deserve to be punished. He was very spoiled by the Superior and it was about time someone put him in his place. But that didn't mean that he couldn't go comfort his friend.

He teleported to outside the blondes' room, quietly knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and walking in. He wasn't surprised to see Roxas lying face down on his bed, still crying softly and wearing only a T-shit and boxers. "Hey kiddo how ya doing?" he asked realizing that it was pointless to pretend that he didn't know what had happened to him.

Roxas hiccupped lightly and looked at his friend with bloodshot blue eyes that still had tears falling from them. "G-Go away Axel, I-I don't want to talk." And he buried his face into his pillow again and another sob escaped his lips. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to be able to block out how much his backside still hurt.

"All right, then I'll talk and you listen." Axel said and sat down on the edge of Roxas' bed up near where his head laid and started rubbing his back in slow soothing circles. "So Roxas, we all have bad day's once in awhile, but you don't see any of us throwing temper tantrums when the day got really bad."

Roxas snarled into his pillow before he shot his head up to glare at Axel with tears still falling from his sky blue orbs. "No one's ever complained about it before."

"Well that because you're the Superior's favorite, and everyone was two afraid they'd get in trouble if they did anything about it." Axel explained. "And Xigbar's the first one that had enough nerve to actually put you in your place."

Roxas just scowled at his friend, and sat up being careful of his thrashed bottom. "And I'd be careful if I were you." Axel continued. "Because Xigbar didn't get into any trouble with the Superior, so everyone else won't hesitate to do the same thing again."

Both of Roxas' hands immediately flew to his backside, oh hell no he was no about to let this experience happen to him again. Axel laughed at the kids' reaction earning a glare from the blonde. "Don't worry." Axel ruffled his friend's blonde spikes. "Just make sure your temper doesn't get out of control, and don't act so spoiled.

Roxas turned his head away from Axel, he now realized how much of a brat he really was, and heavy shame fell over him. "I'm sorry." He choked the tears that had finally stopped had once again started to fall again. "I'm sorry Axel, I-I'll be good, I'll do better I promise." Roxas threw himself at Axel and buried his head into his friend's coat, sobbing softly.

Axel gently rubbed a hand over the boys back, rocking back and forth slowly, whispering comforting words to try and calm his friend down. "It's ok Roxas, I know you will, and it's not entirely your fault. The Superior just spoiled you a little two much."

Roxas continued to cry then exhaustion finally grabbed a hold of the boy and he fell into a dreamless sleep in Axel's arms.

The End

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**A new look at Roxas, a bratty kid. Don't know how much I like him that way, what do you think.**

**AkuRoku Fans … Go away, I don't do Yaoi, Axel and Roxas are friends in this story and nothing more.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with finals, but I'm finally out of school for Christmas and was able to write this, hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Siefer Gets His

**This is a request from someone who wishes to remain Anonymous. **

**Sequel to the Video (Chapter Two)**

Siefer Gets His

* * *

Hayner's mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. The sound of the front door opening and closing announced that her son was now home, "Hayner is that you?" she called.

"Yeah mom, I'm home," she heard her son call from the front hallway, and a moment later he appeared in the kitchen.

Hayner's mother immediately noticed her child's red nose and puffy eyes, indicating that he'd been recently crying, "Honey what's wrong, it looks like you've been crying?" she asked.

Hayner on instinct wiped his eyes with both hands, hoping to get rid of the remaining evidence of what Siefer did to him. But it only caused his eyes to get even more red. "No I haven't, I'm fine," Hayner insisted.

Hayner's mother gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him, "Hayner, I'm your mother, I know that your upset about something. Now why don't you just sit down and we'll talk about this."

Hayner winced involuntarily, his backside was still really sore and he sure was not hot on sitting down on it at the moment. "No that's alright mom, I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to go lay down."

The blond didn't fool his mother, "Hayner were you spanked?" she asked bluntly.

The boy was shocked that his mother figured it you so fast, but he still continued to deny it, "N-No, why would you think that."

"Don't lie to me," his mother said in a threatening voice.

Hayner finally caved, "Ok fine, yes I was, happy now," he was blushing furiously, humiliated that he had to admit it, "But its nothing to be concerned about."

"Who did it?" she now had her hands on her hips with a look in her eyes that just dared Hayner to lie to her.

"Ok, it was Siefer."

For the first time his mother's eyes flashed with confusion, "Why did he do that, the Discipline Committee isn't aloud to give you physical punishments?"

Hayner refused to answer; he just looked in the other direction, "Hayner answer me, or I'll add onto what Siefer did," his mom threatened.

The blonde teen finally collapsed and told her the whole story, except he skidded around telling her what was on the video; if she found out what was on the video, he'd get his hide tanned by both her and again when his dad came home. Instead he just told her that it was one of his CD's. At the end of the story she at least looked understandable. "Well I don't approve of you breaking into Siefer's truck, but I also don't approve of how Siefer handled it, even if it was a misunderstanding."

Hayner just nodded mutely, with his eyes downcast, "All right, I think you've paid for breaking into the truck so I won't say anymore about it. So why don't you go to your room and rest, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Hayner nodded again, before heading to him room. Once her son was out of sight, Hayner's mom walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver …

* * *

Siefer sat in his room, looking at different junk on his computer. An amused smirk was plastered on his face as he continued to think about how he made Hayner cry. _It was just a spanking, a pitiful child's punishment yet he cried as pathetically as a baby._

"Siefer, get in here!" that was his dad calling, and he didn't sound too happy in fact he sounded pissed.

Siefer stood up from his computer desk and walked over to his dad's office, when he walked into the room, Siefer's dad was standing by his work desk and glaring at him, "What's up Pop?"

"I just got off the phone with Hayner's mom, and she told me what you did to him."

The blonde teenager knew from past experiences that it never helped lying to his dad, especially when it was obvious that he knew the truth. "He deserved it dad," Siefer tried to defend himself; "He broke into my truck and tried to steal my CD's."

"That doesn't make it right. You know very well that that you're not supposed to give physical discipline, you lucky that Hayner's mom didn't file a report, if she did that you could have gotten your committee membership taken away."

Siefer just grumbled and looked away, he didn't expect Hayner to go and tell his mom about what happened, he figured that he should have considered it.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you, so drop your pants and bend over the desk," Siefer's dad ordered while taking off his belt.

Siefer eyes budged from his sockets, "What, dad you can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life now get over here."

"Don't you think I'm a little old for this kind of punishment?"

"You're not much older than Hayner, and you thought he wasn't too old. Now if I have to tell you again I'll double the swats."

Siefer immediately walked over to the front of his dads desk, unbuckled the front of his pants, let them drop to his feet before bending over the desk. Siefer's dad put the belt into a loop then bent down to carefully pull his sons boxer's down to meet his shorts. Siefer of course jumped in surprise and started protesting, "Dad, come on, can't you leave those up."

"Sorry son, but this is to teach you a lesson, now each time you reach back will add another ten swats, so I suggest you hold onto the edge of the desk." Siefer's dad wasted no more time, he raised the belt above his head then whipped it across Siefer's bare bottom.

A gasp of surprise could be heard from the blonde teen, he was indeed surprised at how much it hurt. When the belt landed on him again he bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying out. He had to prove that he was more tough than Hayner, he would not cry like a baby, the way Hayner did. But when the belt whipped across his backside a third time, and involuntary groan escaped his lips. By the next lick the blonde squeezed his eyes shut as tears started to form in his eyes. He wished that his dad would do a little lecturing to keep his mind off of how much his rear hurt.

Siefer's dad continued to deal out lick after lick, and it wasn't long before the tears started leaking from Siefer's eyes onto the wooden desk, alone with cries of pain falling from his lips. By two minutes he was blubbering worse than Hayner did, but he didn't care anymore. He was vaguely aware of how his dad was whipping him much longer then he did to Hayner, and briefly thought it was unfair.

By the end of the punishment Siefer was howling loudly and begging for his dad to stop, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry dad, please, please stop," he begged between sobs, he had his face buried deep into his arms.

His dad gave him three more fast strokes before setting the belt down and rubbing a hand gently over his sons back. Siefer's rear was an angry red, defendant evidence of someone that was well punished, "All right son, when your ready, you can pull up your pants and come down to dinner." After saying that he replaced his belt then left the office closing the door behind him.

Siefer waited another two minutes to compose himself, then lifted himself from the desk scrubbing away the remaining tears, then rubbing his crimson backside a few moments before pulling his pants and boxers back up. Once he felt that he was fully composed again he left the room. _At least no one has to know about this._

The End

Thank you for reading

* * *

**Now I'm the one that needs discipline, for making you guys wait so long. How many times should I say I'm sorry, for you to forgive me?**

**I guess I've just been busy and haven't gotten around to doing any writing. And for those of you that are waiting for a request, I have a lot of requests, some are not even from reviews, so if you know that I've forgotten to do yours, don't hesitate to PM me and remind me. I usually go in order of when it was asked. Also I plan to make up for lost time, so next chapter shouldn't be to long.**


	7. The Prank

**This is a request from JesusRox7111**

**Warning - Very mild swearing in this chapter.**

The Prank

* * *

Normally there are three different types of missions for Organization XIII. There were the types that were really fun, types that were really hard, terrifying, and dangerous, and the types that are really boring. Now every member had there own idea of the three types of missions. For example Xigbar would normally believe that a mission most would think was dangerous would be a fun mission; but on the other hand Demyx would think that a mission most would think to be boring would be a fun mission.

But this particular mission was one that Roxas thought would be the grandmother of boring missions. Seriously, what was the point of even sending two members? You go to the temple; find the ancient writing and figure out how to translate it, and then bring the translations back to the castle. Axel was practically doing it all himself.

At that particular moment Roxas was leaning against the temple wall, arms crossed over his chest wondering why in Kingdom Hearts name he was even sent on the mission; while Axel examined the ancient writing written on the wall next to him and copying it to a notebook.

The blonde kid let out an exasperated mix of a sigh and a groan for probably the millionth time, "Roxas, zip it will you, you're giving me a headache."

"But I'm bored," Roxas complained in a winey voice.

"Well I'm almost finished writing this stuff down. Then we'll go back to the market, get it translated, and then the mission we'll be over and we can do our usual after mission ice-cream break."

"Remind me again why they sent two of us?"

"Because this world had a lot of thieves and con artists, and you never send someone alone to a world that could do you any harm, both physically and financially," Axel replied irritably, "All right, I'm done."

"Finally," Roxas stood up strait, while Axel created a dark portal that would lead to the market place.

After coming out on the other side, Roxas found himself surrounded by people both walking and milling about. Axel gently grabbed his forearm and pulled him close, "Stay close to me, watch out for pick pockets, and whatever you do don't make eye contact with anyone," Axel warned the smaller blond.

Roxas obliged, and kept close to his friend as they mazed through the crowd. Axel finally stopped at a multi colored striped tent that was set up, and spoke to the man that was standing outside it.

The Key of Destiny didn't pay any attention to what his friend was saying; he was distracted by the site of a well built man, with a head as big as Axel's ego. He seemed to be showing off a huge statue of himself, doing poses while different woman gawked over him. Roxas was just shaking his head in an unbelieved fashion when Axel turned to him again, "Ok Rox, there not allowing us both inside, I'll go and negotiate terms for translation. You wait _right here_, understand? Don't wander anywhere, don't talk to anyone, I shouldn't be that long," Axel explained in a firm voice before disappearing inside the tent.

Roxas just sighed, and then sat down on a nearby box expecting to be waiting a long time. His vision strayed back over to the guy with the oversized ego. He was posing for photographs and blowing kisses at fainting girls. The blonde was just thinking about how funny it would be to mess up that statue somehow.

He suddenly noticed that the muscular guy was trailing off down the road, and the crowd followed, which left the statue unwatched. Then he smirked devilishly as an idea hit him. Only Axel did tell him to stay where he was until he came back, but Axel was probably going to take forever and the opportunity was now, and he figured that Axel would understand maybe even help him if he was around. He would still be in seeing distance of the tent, and it wouldn't take that long he could probably get it done and be back before Axel was finished.

Figuring that is would be all right; Roxas stood up grabbing a nearby white cloth and made his way over to the statue. He climbed up onto the stature and wrapped the cloth around the statue's head like a turban.

Once satisfied with the look, Roxas jumped back to the ground and summoned oblivion. First he broke off the statues nose, and then stuck the broken piece in the rock mouth. After that he carved into the chest "Kick Me" with an arrow underneath it pointing at a particular spot, which would be very painful for a guy if kicked there.

The boy stood back to admire his work, and it wasn't long after that, when the guy came back and noticed his ruined statue. To put is simply he roared, "Who dares to ruin my statue and think you can get away with it?"

Roxas heard several girls gasp in horror, while everyone else seemed to be hold back a laugh, he himself was doing it also. Though he couldn't contain his laughter, the look on the guys face was too much and he broke into giggles. That caught the attention of the muscular man, "It was you wasn't it," he seethed murder in his eyes.

The blonde boys' eyes widened with fear, "_Shit_!"

He took off running in the opposite direction, but the older man caught up with him quickly, he lifted Roxas by his collar, the kid could feel the guys hot breath on his skin, "Say your last words kid," the giant barked and raised a fist.

Roxas shielded his face with his arms, preparing himself for the beating of a lifetime. But instead of being met with a fist, the muscular guy cried our loudly and let go of the blonde. Roxas crumbled to the ground, very ungracefully, and looked around to find out what angel had decided to take pity on him. The muscular guy was trying to down the flames that had caught onto his clothes, and Axel was standing just a few yards away looking very pissed.

Roxas jumped to his feet and ran to his friend's safety. Once the kid was within arms reach, Axel created a dark portal and pretty much threw the blonde into it before going through himself.

"What the f—k were you doing!" Axel swore loudly once he came through to the other side.

They were once again back in the castle that never was, in one of its many hallways, "Did you not understand my orders, I told you to _stay where you were_!"

The blonde key bearer was starting to tremble now, wondering if Axel was now going to give him the beating that he saved him from, "Were you trying to get your face rearranged, that guy could have killed us both, So what. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking."

"I-…I was just bored, and-"

"That's no excuse! I told you to stay put for a reason, apparently that didn't reach your brain very well."

"I'm sorry," Roxas said weakly not knowing how to defend himself anymore.

"You'd better be, and if your not now, your sure as hell going to be!" Axel grabbed the teen by his forearm, and pulled him alone.

Roxas knew exactly what that threat meant, "No- waitwaitwait, Axel wait, wait."

Surprisingly Axel stopped and turned back to the blonde, "What?" he asked in a voice that said the answer better be good.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I've learned my lesson, and I'll listen to you from now on."

The red head just shook his head no, "Sorry kid, not good enough," he turned around to continue in the direction but Roxas managed to wiggle out of his grasp and was about to run. But the pyro grabbed a hold of the blonde again before he could get too far, and to make sure he didn't get anymore chances of escape he tossed the kid over his shoulder and walked through a dark portal that led to his room.

Once they came out from the other side of the portal, Axel set Roxas on his feet again the kid continued to protest weakly, "Axel you don't have to do this, I've learned my lesson I promise."

"Roxas that was a mission, you don't goof off on missions. I don't care how funny it was, you could have gotten killed."

"I'm sorry," Roxas choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes, for the first time he sounded sincere, that he really was sorry for what he did and not sorry because he was about to be punished.

Roxas didn't protest at all, when Axel sat down on his bed and pulled the blonde over his lap. The red head moved the organization coat out of the way and landed a harsh smack to the seat of the boy's pants. A faint whimper could be heard from the blonde, even over his pants the swat still stung painfully.

Axel sent his hand crashing down on the kids upturned rear again, and by the third swat Roxas had already started crying hard. But it was more from the guilt that had settled in his chest, than the actually spanks, but he had no doubt that the painful smacks would create more tears sooner or later. Axel landed no more than ten hard stinging swats to the boy's backside before stopping.

Roxas expected Axel to pull his pants and boxers's down and continue the session, but was surprised to find that the only think Axel's hand did was start rubbing his back gently. Was that really it?

On several other occasions, Roxas had been spanked by other members of the organization, and every other one of those, had been a much longer and harsher punishment. But now the blonde found himself crying harder than he had ever cried before in all his life as a nobody, just from the shear fact that he had disappointed Axel enough for him to give it to him this time. "I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry Axel."

By the time Axel had lifted the boy from the horrible position, the sting in his backside from Axel's previous smacks had died away and he was able to sit comfortable in his friends lap, and continue to cry harshly into Axel's shoulder.

Axel gently held his friend in his arms, whispering soothing words while rubbing his back with one hand and wiping away tears with the other. "I'm sorry Axel," Roxas apologized again after his sobs had died down to the occasional sniffle.

"Hey what's done is done, its ok I forgive you." Axel replied wiping away the last of Roxas' tears, "You just got to remember to listen to me, when I tell you to do something it's for your own safety."

The blonde just nodded mutely, Axel then smiled and ruffled his hair, "How's about we go get that ice-cream, my treat."

Roxas just nodded his head with a smile, "That sounds great."

The End

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Told you that I'd get it up faster =]**


	8. Betrayal

**This is a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous**

Betrayal

* * *

Riku strode down the dark halls of the Hallow Bastion Castle, the words of Maleficent still rang in her ears, "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions."

_How could Sora have done that, replace him and Kairi, for duck and a … I don't know a something._ He gritted his teeth as he continued to seethe his frustration. He thought Sora cared about them; you think you know someone until something like this happens. He turned down a hallway that seemed to be the dungeon though the cells seemed to be all empty.

He stopped in front of a random cell and started kicking the wall lightly in anger, "Wh-who are you?" a timid voice asked suddenly.

The silvered haired boy jumped lightly in surprise, not expecting to hear anyone else's voice. It was coming from inside the cell he stopped at; glancing through the door bars he saw a young girl. She had a black bow tie in her lone blond hair, and wore a sky blue dress with a white apron. White tights were on her legs and black shoes on her feet. "Well who are you," Riku shot back his eyes narrowing.

"I-I'm Alice, do-do you know where I am?"

Riku figured that he should probably stop being so rude to this poor girl, she was obviously frightened and not knowing what was going on. "We're on Hallow Bastion, how did you get here?"

"I was captured and taken here from a very strange world that I landed in from my world um …" Riku started giving her a strange look, "Well it all started when I followed the white rabbit, I followed him through a hole in the ground then suddenly fell and landed in a strange world. I was trying to get back home when I was suddenly taken to this horrible place."

Riku felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, "Do you know why they brought you here?"

Alice just shook her head, "Do you think you could help me escape, I just want to go home."

Riku looked around; Maleficent would probably be upset if she found you. But how would she know that it was him, "All right, I guess … let me go see if I can find the key, I'll be back."

With that he left, briefly considering just going back to his room and forgetting about the girl. But thinking about how she would be waiting for him, he decided against it. It didn't take him long to find the keys, there were hanging at the end of the hallway. After grabbing the keys he headed back to the cell where she was waiting. It took him a moment to unlock the door and let her out, "Thank you so much."

"Just get home safe alright," was Riku's reply.

Alice just looked in both directions with a hopeless look on her face, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

The boy hesitated, yes he did. But he was afraid of getting caught, so he was hopping of just getting her out of the cell then letting her find a way out on her own, and he would just go back to his room and pretend to have been there the whole time. Oh but how could he say no to that pleading look, "Um yeah, follow me."

He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. They kept going in a fast but careful pace; he would poke his head down a new hallway and looking in all directions before he kept going. Just as he was getting close to the last door of the castle, he was going to let he her go once they were out, he was thinking that he was going to make it but then, "And what do you think your doing?" Maleficent's cold voice sent shivers down his spine, and he cringed visible.

They both turned around to stare at the witch, who didn't look happy at all. Riku recovered quickly, "She was trying to escape, I just caught her and was about to take her back to the dungeons."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him, instantly seeing through his lie, "She would never be able to escape on her own. And if you were taking her back to the dungeons than why were you headed toward the entrance door?"

Riku knew that he was caught and didn't try to cover it up anymore, he just looked at his shoes, "You were helping her escape," she accused, and walked over to the two of them, roughly grabbing Alice by the arm, making the girl cry out in pain.

"Stop it," Riku defended.

The witch just glared at him, "I'll deal with you later," and she shoved him through a dark portal. When he came out on the other side, he was in the room that she had given him in the castle, and he heard the latch on the lock click, indicating that he was locked in. What was she going to do to him?

Maleficent took Alice back to her cell and relocked it, still seething over what the brat almost did. If he had succeeded, then that would have ruined her plans. He was so close, she could not let this happen again. There was only one thing she could do.

* * *

Riku waited in her room, glancing nervously at the door every so often. It seemed like a century went by before he head the lock click and the door swung up reveling a very unhappy witch. "Do you have any idea how reckless that was of you?" she asked.

Riku just looked in another direction, crossing his arms over his chest, "I saw nothing wrong with what I did," he replied simply.

"You don't even know who that girl is, she is here for a reason you know," when Riku remained silent the witch continued, "How would you know if the girl was dangerous or not. She could have killed you as soon as you let her out of the cell."

"There's no way she could have been dangerous," Riku shot.

"Looks can be deceiving," Maleficent retorted quickly, "Now I am going to have to punish you for your recklessness."

Without ceremony Maleficent strode over to the boy, and bent him over her cocked knee, "Hey, what are you doing let me go!" Riku cried in a panic struggling to get out of the witches grip.

She didn't say a word, just landed a harsh smack to the boys backside, "No stop!" Riku cried out desperately.

The evil witch just ignored him, continuing her harsh peppering to the kids rear. Riku clenched his teeth in an attempted to stop the cries that wanted to escape his lips. He wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction of making him cry. He had to hold it in, but he wasn't able to for long. The tears soon started leaking from his tightly closed eyelids.

It wasn't until Maleficent paused to tug down Riku's blue pants, not being the least bit careful not to injure him, revealing his bottom cheeks which were a light shade of pink. The first blow to his bare cheeks caused Riku's mouth to open letting out the first of what was to be many cried of pain. Hearing the cried of pain seemed to only cause the witch's swats to get harder.

After five solid minutes of this, Riku didn't care any more about his dignity. She had now started smacking his undercurves which made the silver haired boy to screech loudly. He hung limply over Maleficent's knee, crying and pleading for her to stop. And finally she did. She didn't leave him hanging there for long, almost as soon as she stopped spanking him, she lifted him to his feet, pulled his pants back over his cheery red backside, and wrapped her thin arms around his shaking figure.

"There, there my boy," she soothed in a sickly sweet voice, "It's all right now."

She gently rubbed his back, continuing to whisper soothing but corrupting words to the boy, "I did that to you because I love you, and you are like my son."

For some reason Riku felt comfort in her embrace. Those were the same words that his mom would always say after she spanked him back in the old days, "Just remember to obey me from now on. And I can give you special power. Stay with me, and forget about this old friend of yours, for he has forgotten about you."

"I'm sorry," Riku whispered in a small voice.

"It is all right my child, now didn't you want to find that girl friend of yours…"

The End

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Its been a long time since I played Kingdom Hearts 1, so if there are flaws in the story game line up, just think of this as a slightly AU Kingdom Hearts story.**


	9. The Worst Joke Ever

**This is a request from Croup**

**Character Ages**

**Sora – 14**

**Riku – 15 **

**Kairi – 14**

**Selphie – 13**

**Tidus – 13 (I always thought that Tidus and Selphie looked younger than Sora, despite what other people may say, so there both younger in this story)**

**Wakka – 14**

The Worst Joke Ever

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands. The entire group was still preparing for there departure of the islands to visit new worlds, but the day they would leave was still in the very distant only in dreams future. But the dreams were starting to look like reality everyday as the raft started looking more like a raft.

At the particular moment everyone was taking a break from the work. Sora and Riku were sparring, with the girls Kairi and Selphie watching and cheering the one they wanted to win. Tidus and Wakka were suspiciously absent.

* * *

"Wakka, are you sure this is a good idea, they might get mad?" Titus asked the older boy with uncertainty.

"Of course man, I don't care what they think about it, the look on there faces will be worth it," Wakka replied, the too boys were up in the tree house discussing there plan for a good prank.

Tidus smiled at that thought, "Your right, It'll be priceless."

"Ok let's get into positions," Wakka said and started tearing his clothes, and Titus handed him the fake blood they made earlier.

* * *

"Come on Sora, go, go, go!" Kairi cheered.

"Go, Riku!" Selphie's cheers blended in with Kairi's making it hard to tell who was cheering who exactly.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, "Help …. Help, help, help, someone help us," Wakka came running up to them as if death was on his tail. His clothes had been ripped to shreds, and you could see something that really looked like blood dripping off parts of his body.

Kairi and Selphie screamed at the sight of him, "What happened," They shrieked.

"A monster attacked me and Tidus," Wakka replied breathlessly.

"What kind of monster?" Riku asked, looking almost excited for there to be something to fight other than each other on the island.

"Huge … deadly- sharp teeth … me and Tidus tried to fight him off, but it's too strong. I managed to get away, but Tidus is still trying to fight it off …" that was all Wakka got out before collapsing into the sand.

"Let's go get him Riku," Sora cried out lifting his wooden sword high in the air, almost as excited as Riku.

But Riku knew the seriousness of the situation and told Sora to keep his head on strait, then warned the girls that it could be dangerous and that they should stay behind. Sora and Riku ran off into the woods with there swords drawn. Kairi and Selphie didn't listen to the older boys' advice and ran over them, leaving Wakka lying in the sand all alone.

When they reached a part in the woods all they found was Titus's sword abandoned on the ground, with his shirt that was covered in red stuff that looked like blood and more of the red stuff all over the ground. Kairi and Selphie started crying at the sight of it; Sora himself was trying not to cry. Riku picked up the discarded sword and bowed his head. Suddenly a deep throated growl was heard in the trees.

Kairi and Selphie screamed in terror, while Sora and Riku composed themselves quickly, and got there wooden swords ready for a fight. They heard some bushes rustle, and Riku cautiously took a step forward readying his sword. The growls got louder, suddenly …

"RAAAH!" Tidus suddenly jumped out of the bushes, completely shirtless and a huge grin plastered on to his face. After a moment Tidus fell to the ground in laughter.

The boys laughed was added with somebody else's howling coming from behind them. They all turned around and saw Wakka standing there holding a stitch in his side as he laughed loudly. "Yo man, you should have seen the look of ya faces," Wakka howled.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Selphie all suddenly realized that they had been fooled and they all glared at the other two boys. It wasn't until they stopped laughing that the two boys realized that they here being given looks of death, "Oh come on can't you guys take a joke?" Tidus asked.

* * *

Both girls gave Tidus and Wakka a lecture, on there way back to the beach, while both Sora and Riku fumed in the back. That was the worst joke that anyone could do, they mad the girls cry, and made Sora and Riku believe that not only Tidus was eaten by a monster, but also that there was something interesting happening on the islands.

Practical jokes were good fun and all, but you needed to draw the line somewhere, and Titus and Wakka crossed way over the line. "Sora," Riku stopped the younger boy a moment, "I think that they went too far with this."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "We shouldn't let them get away with it."

"Well than why don't we-" Riku started.

"Do you think we should?"

"It's the best way to deal with it."

"Ok, so you take Wakka."

"And you take Tidus."

The boys agreed and ran to catch up with the others. The girls decided that they didn't feel like staying out at the island anymore, so the group decided to leave for home early.

"You girls go ahead," Riku announced as they got there boats ready for departure, Kairi looked up at him in confusion, "Sora and I are going to go stay back for a bit and discuss something with Tidus and Wakka. We'll see you tomorrow."

Still looking confused the two girls nodded and got into there boats, before heading out home. Riku waited until he was sure that the girls were out of hearing range before he started talking, "That joke you guys pulled was not funny in the least."

"Lighten up man, you should have seen your faces, it was hilarious," Wakka said.

"There's nothing funning about tricking us into believing that Tidus was dead. You made the girls cry," Sora said heatedly, what the other boys didn't know was that anyone that made Kairi cry got a big black mark in both Sora and Riku's books.

"Look we're sorry, we didn't think you guys would take it so badly," Tidus apologized.

"Sorry is not good enough," Riku shouted, he nodded at Sora and they both moved in on the younger boys.

Riku grabbed a hold of Wakka and bent him in half wrapping one hand around his torso, so that the younger boy was bent over facing behind Riku. Sora grabbed Tidus and put him in a similar position, "Hey man, what are you doing?" Wakka asked with fear in his voice, which basically said that he had a pretty good idea about what was about to happen.

Riku only replied by landing a harsh slap on the orange haired kids backside, "Ouch, Riku, come on man you don't have to do this," Wakka screeched never realizing that one spank could hurt so much. Another harsh smack followed after than, followed by another and another.

Sora was giving Tidus the same treatment, spanking the boys little backside over and over again. He kept throwing glances at Riku, as if making sure he was doing it right. Tidus started crying long before Wakka did, but it really didn't take that long before they were both balling there eyes out. Tidus was still experiencing paternity so he screeched loudly and undignified, as he let out big tears and pleaded for Sora to stop, screaming how sorry he was.

Wakka wasn't making as much noise, obviously trying to keep some of his dignity. After a good five minutes of nothing but spanking sounds, and loud cries, Riku stopped and started pulling down the younger boys pants. Sora glanced over at Riku, silently asking if he needed to do that also. The oldest boy gave one firm shake of the head, Tidus was younger than them all, and he'd been punished enough. So Sora nodded ok and let the younger boy back up and started the comforting process.

Meanwhile, Riku got Wakka's pants down and started spanking his bare bottom. He only gave him ten slaps before stopping also. But those ten slaps make Wakka scream so loudly that they all wondered if the entire population of Destiny Island heard. Riku let the other boys up, helped him right his pants, and joined Sora on the comforting process.

Finally both boys calmed down, and both said there apologies once again, "It's alright, just no more bad jokes," Riku replied.

"Never again," Tidus replied wiping his eyes of stray tears.

"Agreed," Wakka chimed in.

The End

Thank you for Reading.

…………**Um yeah =[ This was very hard to write, and I'm still not entirely happy with the way it turned out. Sorry if I disappointed you Croup T-T. It was mostly hard to write because having the spanker and the spankee so close in age, it's very easy for it to look like something lemony, or is it limy _ I also had a hard time trying to figure you why Tidus and Wakka would get spanked.**

**Sorry this took a little while to get up, since it was hard to write I took a lot longer to write. It also didn't help that the new kingdom hearts game came out, and that took up a lot of my free time, but I'm sure it distracted more Fanfiction writers than just me.**


	10. An Eye for an Eye

**This is a request from Marmyx  
**

An Eye for and Eye

* * *

Marluxia had gone too far this time. Roxas would probably be traumatized for the rest of his life. Demyx was fuming in his room, at the current moment. He was finally able to leave Roxas's room, after the kid fell asleep. The Melodious Nocturne had never been so angry before. So what if Roxas embarrassed him on a mission, Marluxia had no right to do that to him.

Several hours before, Demyx had been walking down one of the many hallways of the castle when he suddenly heard terrified screams coming from Marluxia's room. He invited himself into the room and found that the Graceful Assassin was holding poor number 13 captive in his vines completely shirtless with a giant fly eating plant just inches from his chest about to start attacking him. Roxas was dead white with fear, trembling uncontrollable and at the same time struggling to get out of the vines grip. Marluxia was standing in the back controlling the plants movements and laughing manically.

Obviously Demyx comes to the boys rescue, ordering Marluxia to stop immediately. Demyx being of higher rank than him, Marluxia did without question. The pink haired nobody snapped his gloved fingers and as fast as lightning the vines loosened there hold of the blonde boy and left him, resulting in Roxas falling to the ground, still shaking with tears falling down his white face.

Without ceremony Demyx strode over to the boy and lifted him up by the blondes arm pits and placing him on his hip before creating a portal and leaving. It took a while to calm Roxas down and he eventually fell asleep. And that is why Demyx was now fuming in his room.

Roxas being the youngest of the organization, made both Axel and Demyx very protective of him. Since Axel was gone on a week long mission, the Melodious Nocturne felt that he needed to make an extra effort to protect the thirteenth member. So he decided right then and there that he was going to make Marluxia pay. But the question was what to do. He wasn't about to go and beat the snot out of the pink haired nobody, Marluxia would most likely end up beating the snot out of him.

No it had to be something unaware. Then it came to him, he wondered why he didn't think of it in the first place. He was a water elementest for Kingdom Hearts sake. It was time to turn Marluxia's beloved garden into a swamp. With his plan thought out Demyx stood up from his bed and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Marluxia was heading to his garden, for his daily plant care session. As he entered his own personal garden area, the Graceful Assassin was met with a swampy mess of dying plants, "NOOOOO!" Marluxia cried out in despair, "My garden, what devil had done this to you my babies."

Only one person would have the power to do this, and he was going to go teach him a lesson. He made a portal to the Melodious Nocturne's bedroom, "What have you done to my garden!" Marluxia's roared at the other nobody once he came out on the other side of the portal.

"You deserved it for what you did to Roxas!" Demyx shot back, shooting to his feet.

"I'll show you what happens to Nobodies that mess with my garden," Marluxia seethed and before Demyx knew what was happening Marluxia had taken a hold of him, sat down on his own bed and forced him over his lap.

"What the hell do you think your doing Marluxia?" Demyx demanded.

"Teaching you a lesson," Marluxia answered then crashed his hand down on the blonds rear with a solid smack sound.

Demyx let out a cry of pain, thrashing wildly, "Marluxia stop now, as your superior I order you- ouch!" the younger nobody was cut off when another swat was landed on his defenseless backside.

Marluxia didn't seem to be worrying about the fact that he was assaulting someone of higher rank than him, which he could get in trouble for. For he continued to land hard smacks on his upturned posterior, and tears soon started to fall from his eyes because of the pain, and loud cries fell from his lips.

After a few minutes Marluxia pulled down Demyx's pants and underwear, not being the least bit careful while doing it, then before his started spanking again the assassin stripped off his black glove. The smacks got all the more loudly, being flesh to flesh, and of course were a lot more painful. By the time Marluxia stopped Demyx was blubbering like a baby. But the entire time he refused to beg for Marluxia to stop, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Marluxia pushed him to the floor, and the blonde landed on the ground hard, "I hope this had taught you a lesson," Marluxia said and then teleported out of the room.

Demyx remained on the floor for another few minutes crying, then he eventually willed his sobs to a halt, then stood up gently pulling his pants back up and wiping away the tears. He still figured in the long run that Marluxia got worst off, it'll take a lot longer for his garden to grow back then the spanking lasted.

The End

Thank you for reading

* * *

**Sorry for shortness, I guess I'm starting to run out of original ideas. To me it seems like I'm just writing the same thing over and over again. Oh well -_- I'll keep trying.**


	11. Would it be Worth it?

**This is a request from Little Girl Red, enjoy**

Would it be Worth it?

* * *

"I won't do it!" Naminé shouted at the older nobody, but shank back in fear immediately after saying that. Marluxia's looks could be very intimidating.

"You will do it Witch," Marluxia replied in a stern voice.

"I will not erase Sora's memories, you can't make me," Naminé yelled, soft tears falling from her eyes.

"Maybe I can't make you do it, but I can sure make you think twice about refusing to follows orders."

"No!" Naminé tried to make a dash for the door and get away, but couldn't get past Castle Oblivions Lord.

Marluxia easily caught Naminé by the arm, but the girl continued to make feeble attempts to get away. She took to kicking the older nobody in the shins, while trying to pull her arm free. The blondes weak kicks hadn't hurt an ounce, but the disrespect was enough to send the Graceful Assassin over the edge. He yanked the girl by her captive arm, so hard that her shoulder almost dislocated, and threw her over toward the bed.

She landed roughly on the bed, but was not hurt in the process for the bed was soft, "I'll show you what happens to anyone who disrespects me," Marluxia said in a deadly low voice and stalked out of the room, leaving Naminé on the bed crying harshly.

The Lord of Castle Oblivion walked past Axel outside of Naminé's room, "Sure that's the best way to get through to her?" he asked in his usual cocky voice.

"Mind your own business Axel," was all Marluxia said to him before continuing stride.

The red head only smirked to the other nobodies retreating back, "We're all hear for the same reason, anything that involves the girl is my business," he said to himself.

Marluxia went to his garden to cut a nice switch to use on the Witches disrespectful backside, and then headed back to her room. Axel was still standing outside the blonde girls room, now leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I thought I told you to mind your own business Axel," the pink haired nobody barked.

Axel was unfazed by the harshness of the other's voice, "What are you going to do to her?" he asked eyes the switch in Marluxia's hand.

"I think you already have the general idea."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames didn't stop Marluxia when he headed into the room were you could still hear the girl sobbing, but didn't move from where he was standing. His face remained emotionless, that is until he heard the girl screech loudly when he closed his eyes and grimaced. This was not going to be a pleasant thing to hear.

Naminé's screech was from when she drew the conclusion of what Marluxia was about to do to her, the horrible switch in his hands was enough. Marluxia grabbed a hold of her and easily overpowered her attempts to get away and bent her over the bed railings. Putting one of his gloved hands on her back and bunching the fabric of her white dress enough for it to lift up and show her thin white panties.

He lifted the switch high in the air and whipped in across her poor defenseless backside, making the girl scream at the top of her lungs. With each strike her screeches got loudly and louder. After twenty five hard strokes the girl was left crying for all she was worth, as soon as the older nobody stepped back away from her, the girl collapsed to the ground. Feeling no sympathy whatsoever, Marluxia left the room without a word. He stopped briefly in the hallway to smirk at Axel who hadn't budged an inch, "Hope you enjoyed the show."

Axel didn't say anything, and waited for Marluxia to be completely out of site before heading into the room. Naminé was still on the floor at the end of the bed, leaning against the bed rail for support, as she cried her nonexistent heart out. Axel squatted down to her level and gently put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there. She jumped at the content but only briefly looked at her before looking in the other direction and started crying again. The red head slid one of his arms under the girls legs and the other around her back, then gently lifted her up bridle style and carried her back to the bed; gently laying her on her stomach.

Naminé cried into her pillow, while Axel gently rubbed a hand over her back, "All right, calm down Naminé," he cooed gently.

After a few minutes the girl calmed down to just a few soft sobs, which was when Axel helped her sit up and look at him, she winced when her thrashed rear made contact with the bed sheets. Her face was red and eyes puffy from all the crying, while white mucus ran from her red nose. Axel grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and gently wiped her nose for her, then have her a second tissue so that she could blow her nose.

"Naminé," Axel started after a few moments of silence, "You know that you can get something out of doing this for us?"

The girl looked up at him with confusion in her blue eyes, "Yeah," Axel answered her silent question, "You're all lonely, you've never had any friends. By doing this, Sora will believe that you're his best friend. Just put the life that you've always wanted in his memories."

"It's still wrong," Naminé replied her voice cracking a little from her previous sobs.

Axel stood up getting ready to leave, "Just think about it, someone will really care about you." With that he left to room leaving Naminé to her thoughts.

_Would it really be worth it?_

The End

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Still not the best, but I like it better then my previous few chapters. I'm starting to run low on requests, only two more to go. Well, if I run out of requests, I have a few ideas of my own that I can write.**


	12. A Christmas Kiss

**This is a request from Adventure Prince, it was also requested that Cloud be Sora's father.**

A Christmas Kiss

* * *

_Italicized are thoughts that are going around in Sora's head _

It was everyone's favorite time of year again on Destiny Islands; it was everyone's favorite time of year on every world. That's right, Christmas time. The only down side to it was because Destiny Islands being an island didn't produce any snow, in fact Christmas time on the islands was during the summer season. But that didn't stop anyone from making the best of the holidays. Sora's family would put fake snow on there house and lawn, spray fake frost on the window, and even buy a Christmas tree that looked like it was covered in snow.

Sora knew that this Christmas would be the best one ever. He was back home with his friends, the worlds were at peace, and he would never again get board of the island for he had seen enough of other worlds. Heck he'd never get lonely again, the bad part of having your own nobody was the fact that he had his own mind. You could constantly hear each other thoughts, which got embarrassing at times especially when they started thinking about the girls they liked.

Sora would usually only have thoughts of "Oh maybe I could get Kairi to kiss me today." But unfortunately Roxas lived with eleven other men for more than a year, and those men defiantly corrupted his innocent mind, so much that it was like half of Sora wasn't innocent. Roxas thoughts were more alone the lines of "Man if only me and Naminé could-"

_All right, let's not go any farther in that thought process _Sora interrupted his nobody with his own thoughts.

_Sorry, but it's hard to control your own thoughts _Roxas replied.

It was true, ever since Roxas, merged with him; Sora had learned a large amount of new vocabulary words, most not used in everyday conversation. He remembers very clearly the shocked faces of Riku and Kairi, when he dropped the F bomb. His rear was still sore from the time he slipped up in front of his parents. Though at least he could blame it all on Roxas, and Kairi and Riku understood, though his parents he couldn't convince. Nobody or not, there was no foul language in there household.

The destiny islands children were all on there play island. While Sora was sitting alone by the paopu tree having a conversation with his own nobody, Riku Kairi and Selphie were down at the beach making fun of Tidus and Wakka who were attempting to build a snowman out of sand.

_Why are you being such a loner?_ Roxas suddenly asked.

_I'm not being a loner, I'm talking to you_, Sora defended himself.

_I am you, which means that your talking to yourself, did you know that they put people in mental instructions' for that._

_Roxas, shut up!_

_Why don't you start thinking of a way to get Kairi under the mistletoe? _

_I'm trying. _

_I know you are, and your idea's suck, so start thinking of knew ones._

_Is there anyway I can turn you off?_

Before Roxas got a chance to answer, Kairi interrupted there conversation, "Sora, stop being such a loner and come down here!" she called.

_Not a word Roxas!_ "All right, I'm coming!" Sora called back, and stood up from his sitting position, dusting the sand off of his backside and walking down towards were his friends were.

"Ta-da," Tidus said as the keyblade master approached, and motioned to his and Wakka's sandman, "What do you think Sora?"

He looked up and down the lump of wet sand, it didn't look anything like a snowman, or a man at all.

"I think that the poor guy's sick and we should put him out of his misery," Riku answered for Sora and lightly kicked the mountain of sand making it collapsed instantly.

"Hey," Tidus and Wakka protested at the same time, while Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie all started cracking up hysterically. Soon Wakka joined in on the laughter, and Tidus came in last. They spent a good five minutes laughing themselves to tears over the stupid sandman.

Sora was the first to compose himself, he wiped away some stray tears and looked up at the sky noticing that the sun was starting to go down. "I better get going; I'm supposed to be home before the sun sets."

"Yeah, I need to go too," Kairi agreed.

"All right, you guys go ahead, we're going to stay here a little while longer," Riku announced.

"Ok, Merry Christmas, come by my house tomorrow for our Christmas part," Sora said, his parents held an annual Christmas party every year and everyone on Destiny Islands was invited.

He and Kairi got into there boats and sailed back to the main island, Sora invited to walk Kairi back her house before he'd head home himself. Sora desperately tried to ignore Roxas who was rattling off suggests to could get Kairi to kiss him. It wasn't until his nobody started talking about getting her drunk at the Christmas party when he couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up Roxas!"

The boy only noticed that he'd said it out loud when Kairi looked at him with a knowing grin, "I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I understand completely."

"Does Naminé drive you crazy also?"

"She's not that bad."

"At least she didn't have the role model's of the organization; you don't have any idea what kind of mind Roxas has."

Kairi giggled as he imagination took over, by this time they were just walking up toward Kairi's porch. They stood there facing each other next to the door for a while, "Well bye Sora," Kairi said.

"Well, Kairi, I was wondering," Sora suddenly blushed madly, "If maybe, we could have a Christmas kiss?"

The girl's cheeks flushed also, "Um, I guess we could."

Excitement come upon Sora as fast as lighting, she said yes, he could kiss her, "But not now," the excitement turned into disappointment almost as soon as it came, "Lets save it for Christmas day. We can do it properly under the mistletoe at the party tomorrow. It'll be part of your Christmas present."

"I guess," It was obvious how disappointed Sora was.

"Chin up Sora, no one's aloud to have Christmas presents early," with that said Kairi hugged him good boy wished him merry Christmas and went inside.

"Merry Christmas," he replied and turned to head toward his home.

_Man, it's not like I can get this present tomorrow morning, I got to wait until the Christmas party which is at seven at night. _

_Hey I say it's better to kiss her tomorrow night, gives you time to brush your teeth and use mouthwash. _Roxas reasoned.

_Are you saying I have bad breath? _Sora asked.

_Let me put it this way, you breath on a plant right now it would die._

_Shut up Roxas, you know when you insult me your really insulting yourself._

_Hey you're the one controlling the body, if I was controlling the body, I would change more than your breath._

_You do have control of my body!_

_Alright fine, I can at times control what you say. But that doesn't do a thing to you._

_Say that to my backside._

_Don't complain to me, I felt it to. Your dad hits hard._

_Yeah, and we're going to get it again if we don't hurry._

_Well you're controlling the legs._

Sora walked through his house door just as the sun was setting, "Hey I home," he announced.

His house was already decorated for the Christmas party the next day, the only thing left to do was cook the treats, but they would do that in the morning after they opened presents. His dad was sitting on the couch watching television and his mom was sitting at the table sorting through the mail, "Sora you got a letter from your father," his mom announced holding out a letter to him.

Those who didn't know Sora very well, would think it was silly that his dad sent him a letter through snail mail when his dad was sitting on the couch. But what they didn't know was that the man sitting on the couch watching TV wasn't Sora's real father.

No his real dad he'd never met before. His mom said that he left them just after he was born. Not because he didn't love no his mother said that he needed to leave, to go and find himself. Sora didn't even know what his name was, he only head from him through a letter twice a year at Christmas and on his Birthday. Sora wasn't mad at his father, he didn't even know him, but he still called the man sitting on his couch Dad because he was the only father that he knew.

The Keyblade Master accepted the letter from his moms outreached hand and tore it open, reading what it said.

**Dear Sora**

**Merry Christmas, how are you and your mother doing. Hopefully well. I'm doing fine though I still have stuff I need to do, but I promise that when the write time comes than I'll reveal myself to you. Have a good Christmas and stay out of trouble. **

**Remember, no matter how far away we are from each other, our hearts are still connected and always remember how much I love you.**

**Love Dad.**

That is the way he always ended his letter's that how he always knew that it was his dad that was writing and not anyone else. Once Riku tried to play a joke on him by sending a phony letter saying that it was from his dad, but it didn't have the last line so he knew that it was fake.

Sora was still awake at one in the morning that night. Is seemed like the middle of the night was the only time he got peace of mind, because it was the only time Roxas slept. Right now he was too excited to sleep; he had already outgrown the stage of being too excited to sleep because of presents in the morning. What he really was excited about was that tomorrow he would kiss Kairi. The thoughts of his first kiss were interrupted by a suddenly noise from down stairs.

_It must be Santa._

He now knew that Santa Clause was real, back when he was in Christmas town. Then he decided to go down and say hi to him. He slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs in his pajama pants and T-shirt. He entered the family room expecting to see jolly old Saint Nick putting presents under the tree, but was greeted with empty silence.

The room was dark, the milk and cookies had not been touched yet and there were no presents under the tree. He was just starting to think that he might have imagined it when a hand suddenly slapped over his mouth, stopping a scream of surprise from the boy. His vision was suddenly engulfed in darkness. Not he same way was passing out but in a way that his body was being engulfed. The last thing he heard, before disappearing out of the room was his mother screaming his name.

He reappeared in a room he was unfamiliar with; he turned himself around to see who his kidnapper was. He then looked into the face of his and Clouds arch enemy Sephiroth. "You," he shouted and summoned his keyblade, but before he could attack he was knocked out.

* * *

Back at Destiny Islands, Sora's mother heard something so went down to check it out, she entered the family room with just enough time to see Sephiroth, the reason Cloud theft them in the first place, taking her son away. "Sora!" she screamed and ran towards them but they had already disappeared into the darkness.

His mom knew that the last thing she should do was panic right now, but she knew exactly what to do now. Before Cloud left them he gave her a special pager that would reach him if she ever needed to in an emergency, and if this wasn't an emergency then she didn't know was, "Cloud save our son."

In Radiant Garden Cloud was doing whatever he normally did, when suddenly his pager went off. He took it off his belt and read what it said, it was from his X wife "He has Sora." Cloud didn't need to know anymore, he knew who "He" was. It was time to go and find the dark side of himself, and he knew where he was.

* * *

Sora came to after a few hours, he was still in the same room only now he was chained to a wall by his foot and his wrists were tied up. He sat up slowly, with his head pounding painfully. Sephiroth was standing in the corner of the room looking out the window, "What do you want with me?" Sora asked him.

"I don't want you, I want Cloud," the one winged guy replied without looking at the boy, "I knew that if I captured you than Cloud would certainly come to your rescue."

"And why's that?"

"If you don't know than it is not my right to tell you."

There was a short silence before the older man left the room without another word. Sora was left alone in the room. _What are you waiting for? Use the keyblade and escape, you can take on the son of a b—ch, you've don't it before._ Roxas said.

_I can't use the keyblade when I can't use my hands_ Sora replied.

He suddenly heard something from the window, and the all familiar face of Cloud appeared, then he jumped through the window. "Cloud!" Sora shouted very happy to see the blonde man, he briefly thought about how Sephiroth was right about Cloud coming to his rescue.

"Are you alright Sora?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sora replied as Cloud untied his wrists.

Once his hands had been freed from the rope, Sora summoned his keyblade and unlocked the chain on his ankle. "Ok, we need to get out of here without being seen."

"Why, we can take him, I've beaten him twice in the past?" Sora asked

"No Sora, we're on his turf now, he's way too powerful here, we'd never stand a chance?"

"Oh come on Cloud-"

"No! Sora while you here, you listen to me. Do not even attempt to try and fight him, understand," Cloud ordered firmly.

"I knew you'd come Cloud," a new voice suddenly spoke.

"Sephiroth!" the blonde shouted.

"You and me have a score to settle," Sephiroth said, summoning his long sword.

"Not now, we do-" Cloud was cut off when Sora pushed past him with his keyblade drawn. He landed a few hits on the silver haired man but after one hit with the sword Sora was down and not getting up again.

Sephiroth was about to land a last killing blow on the boy but Clouds sword blocked it. He was able to throw the one winged man off balance briefly, and had just enough to teleport him and Sora back to Radiant Garden. He healed Sora with a potion and all the pain gave away. Sora stood up and realized that he was outside Merlin's house.

"Sora, are you deaf, I told you not to try and fight him!" Cloud shouted at the boy.

"Sorry, Cloud," the boy apologized as he panted, "I thought I could take him."

"Well you need to listen to me."

"Sora!" a female voice suddenly shouted.

The two males looked over to see Yuffie waving at them, "Hey, it's great seeing, ya. But what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

"Well I just saved his ungrateful backside," Cloud replied.

"Who said I wasn't grateful," Sora defended.

Yuffie held her hands up in surrender, "Look I don't need to know the details, come on in everyone will be glad to see you."

They went into the house, Cloud continuing his lecture on needing to listen to him the whole time. He even continued when Sora greeted Lean, Aerith, Sid and Merlin. It was very easy for him to tell that Roxas was getting really annoyed by Cloud who was still yelling at them, going by how his nobody was cursing him in very creative ways. Sora himself was starting to get annoyed also.

"Shut up Cloud, I said I was sorry, would you lay off," Sora said, he was starting to get steamed.

"Hey I saved your butt, I can lecture you all I want," Cloud was getting just as mad as the boy.

Sora couldn't take it anymore, "You son of a," Sora had no control over his mouth as he let out a long string of creative cuss words, all aiming at Cloud, once he was finished everyone in the room was staring at him in shock.

The world suddenly slowed down, as you could see Cloud's eye's slowly narrow into slits. Wordlessly he grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged him into the next room, slamming the door behind them and locking it. It was quite obvious what was about to happen to Sora.

"No Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, it wasn't even me," Sora pleaded weakly, also knowing what was going to happen to him.

The older man refused to say a word, he was so angry. His own son would talk like that. He sat down on the unused bed and undid Sora's pants, sliding them down to his knees alone with his boxer's before laying the boy over his lap, so the his backside was raised high in the air.

_You better feel this too Roxas._

…

_Oh so now your silent._

…

A harsh smack landed on the Keyblade Master's bare bottom cheeks, causing Sora to cry out. Cloud seemed to hit just as hard as his own father. The older man sent his hand crashing down on to the exact same spot. This was followed by a third and a forth. Sora locked his eyelids together as his eyes started to prickle with tears. His shoes started to drum against the floor, as he started struggling to avoid the blondes very hard hand.

But to know avail, Cloud seemed to be able to hit his target exactly every time. The salty tears started sneaking past his closed eyelids and trail down his cheeks. Sora continued to cry out with each hard smack. After a good three minutes, he stopped, "All right Sora, tell me why your being punished?"

He had to be kidding, was he really going to go through this now. Sora felt Cloud lift his knee higher, making him tip forward a little and his sit spots were exposed, "Because I swore at you," he replied in between sobs.

At hearing the answer, Cloud landed a particularly hard smack to the boys sit spot, and a loud screech fell from Sora's lips. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought that everyone in Merlin's house was hearing this, "And," I looked like Cloud wanted more.

"Because I didn't listen to you!" Sora cried loudly.

"Exactly," the blonde spanked the boys undercurves again, and continued smacking the sensitive flesh over and over again, "You do not use that kind of language toward me, and you will listen to everything I tell you to do. Do I make myself clear."

Sora had finally fallen limp, he was screaming so loud that all of Radiant Garden must have heard. Cloud hit his sit spots five more time, then his posterior another five then it was over. This had outdone every single one of his dads spanking ten times and more; Sora couldn't remember every being in so much pain before in his life.

Cloud lifted him to his feet, and then gently pulled his boxer's up, and his pants followed. The boy whimpered as the fabric made contact with his sore rear. Sora brought his hands up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, as he attempted to control his sobs. He had a strange desire to be held, but didn't know if it was ok to hug Cloud. The blonde was nice enough to comply to his desire without ask, as he pulled the brunette into an embrace letting him cry on his broad shoulder.

Cloud rubbed his back in soothing circles until the boys sobs slowed down. At a particularly loud sniffle, the older man handed Sora a handkerchief from his pocket. The boy blew out the build up of mucus in his nose, then looked up at Cloud with a hiccup, "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Cloud was looking at him strangely, it was time to let the truth come out, "Sora, no matter how far away we are from each other, our hearts are still connected and always remember how much I love you."

Sora recognized that immediately, he looked up at the blonde in surprised. Staring into the blue eyes that looked so much like his own. _Oh hell no._ "Cloud … are you trying to tell me …"

"Yes, I'm your father?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Sora asked Cloud, the man he now knew is his birth father. After a heart felt reunion, Cloud explained exactly why he left him and his mom, was because of Sephiroth. He was afraid that if he stayed than Sephiroth would try and kidnap Sora like he did now.

Sora wished that Cloud would have said something when they first met in the Coliseum. They were back at Destiny Islands, in front of Sora's house. It was Christmas day, but it didn't look like his parents were going to give the Christmas Party anymore, considering the sign on the door that said "Party's Cancelled."

"If you come in you can see mom again," Sora continued to try and get his father to come inside.

Cloud smirked, "I think I'll pass, I don't think your mom would be ready," he bent down and kissed the top of Sora's forehead, "Stay out of trouble, and remember-"

"No matter how far away we are from each other, our hearts are still connected and always remember how much I love you," Sora recited waving good bye.

Sora was headed toward his door, when he suddenly heard Kairi's voice, "Sora!"

The boy turned to see the girl running towards him, she threw herself at him giving a choking hug, "I so glad your ok," tears started running down her cheeks.

"It's ok Kairi, I'm fine," Sora soothed.

"I guess the party's cancelled," Kairi said eyes the sign, "You parents must be worried."

"Yeah, I should head in."

"Wait," Kairi stopped him as he started to head towards his door, "I still need to give you my Christmas present."

Sora wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant, "But we're not under the mistletoe."

"It doesn't matter," Kairi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sora was a little surprised at first, but eventually melted into Kairi's embrace, responding to the kiss. It seemed to be lasting forever, though Sora wasn't complaining. Kairi broke the kiss, "I'll see you around Sora," with that she left the boy in a dazed expression.

The end

Thank you for reading

* * *

**How Cloud could teleport, don't ask me, that's just what I decided in the story ;p **

**All right, I admit that this one turned out kind of cheesy, but it was so unbelievably fun to write. I know that some parts are fast, but it was just getting too long.**

**I worked really hard on this one just for you Adventure Prince; thank you for being my most faithful reviewer :]**


	13. Listen to your Elder's

**This is a request from someone who wishes to remain annoynomous**

**Warning – Slight spoiler's for 358/2 Days. **

Listen to you Elder's

**

* * *

**

Roxas woke up, and went to the Grey Area to get his mission assignment for the day. Saïx was standing where he usually stood, "Roxas, you have a mission today in Agrabah," the blue haired man told him as he approached, and handed him the mission paper's.

Roxas looked down at the summary.

—MISSION—

Three magical gems have been rumored to be in the Cave of Wonders. Team up with Axel and Xion, find them and bring them back to the castle immediately.

—INTEL—

Watch out for a powerful Clay Armor Heartless, do not attempt to take it down, it is too powerful.

This was the first time he'd seen any mission say not to kill a heartless, though they must have a good reason. He smiled happily as he read the names of who we would be going with. Axel and Xion were his best friends, getting a mission with one of them was good enough, but with both was something beyond happiness.

He walked over to where Xion was sitting on one of the couches in the Gray Area, "Good morning Roxas," the girl greeted with a smile.

"Morning Xion," Roxas grinned at her, "Looks like we got a mission together."

"And Axel too," Xion added.

At that moment Axel walked into the room, wearing his usual grin. "Hey you too, you ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready, are you ready Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I've been waiting for you guys." The girl replied.

Axel created a dark corridor, and let the two smaller members' go through before going through himself. Another Dark portal appeared outside the cave of wonders, and the three nobodies walked out of it. "Alright, let's try and get this done fast," Axel announced, "Remember to watch out for the Clay Armor."

"So we're looking for some magical gems?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, three of them," Axel confirmed, "And there in high demand, so once we got them we need to make sure no one steals them."

"Who would try and steal them?" Roxas asked.

"Most likely Heartless, but I guess other creatures could try and snatch them from us," Axel replied.

They headed into the lions mouth, the entrance to the cave of wonders, and went in search of the magical gems. They easily killed off the low grade heartless that tried to attack them. The mission seemed pretty easy considering that they found two of the gems almost right away hidden in the treasure room. One was a ruby and the other was an emerald.

The unfortunate part was that they were really big, and really, really heavy. Axel was able to pick up one of them without much difficultly. Xion went to pick up the other one, but Roxas could tell that even Axel was straining a little to keep it up so he held his hand up to stop her, "I'll get it," he said.

The boy bent over and wrapped both arms around the red jewel, it was so wide that is arms didn't even wrap around it all the way. He was able to lift it about an inch off the ground before it dropped. The girl giggled at him, "Here let me help you."

Roxas hugged the gem again and lifted it up, and Xion supported the bottom with her hand and the two were able to lift it up. They made it too the dark chamber outside of the lamp room, before Roxas and Xion dropped the ruby and collapsed from exhaustion. How exactly they were going to find the third one and protect the ones they had, neither knew.

"Ok," Axel started, seeming to have decided what they were going to do, "You two wait here and protect the gems, and I'll go and find the last one."

"Sounds good," Xion agreed then twisted her body so that she was sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chin.

Roxas moved so that he was next to her and sat cross-legged. Axel set the emerald he was holding down next to him, "All right, don't let the jewels out of your site remember there in high demand. I don't think you have to worry about the Clay Armor Heartless, it most likely won't come around to this part of the cave," Axel explained than reminded them both to watch there backs just in case then left the room.

The two youngest members remained alert for the first few minutes, but it wasn't long before it started to get boring just sitting there babysitting two giant magical gems. "I thought they were in high demand, where are all the enemies trying to steal them?" Roxas asked.

"You're saying that you want them to get stolen?" Xion asked.

"Well no, I just want someone to try so that we can fight them off." Roxas started to absentmindedly playing with a ball of light that he conjured himself.

The girl watched Roxas play with the light ball with amusement, "Careful what you wish for, and it would be just our luck for something more powerful than us to come and try and steal them."

"Like what?" Roxas began to juggle the ball with his hands.

"Like the Clay Armor Heartless."

The blonde had switched to bouncing the light on the ground like it was a basketball, "No way, armor's are way too stupid to be able to do something like that."

Roxas made the ball of light bigger and Xion kicked a small pebble toward the light and it flew strait through the center of the ball. Roxas smirked at the girl and raised the light a little higher. The raven haired girl stretched her leg out to reach another pebble and kicked it threw the light, again hitting dead center. Roxas suddenly felt a competitive streak flow through him, so he moved the ball of light farther back and made it smaller, before kicking his own small rock and it flew right through the middle.

Xion was also feeling the competitiveness, and made her own ball of light much smaller than Roxas's and lined it up right behind the boys light, she kicked a rock and it flew right in the center of both lights. The game out of boredom continued and it soon turned into the two of them kicking around a small rock like it was a soccer ball, not even paying attention to the gems anymore. Neither noticed that they were trailing farther and farther away from where Axel told them to wait, and were soon not even in the same room. Unfortunately it wasn't until a very large and very powerful Clay Armor fell from the sky right in front of there exit that they noticed they were out of the safe zone.

Xion screamed in surprise, and the two small members back away. The armor waddled toward them and took a hard swing. Roxas managed to jump back in time, but Xion was hit and flew back a few yards landing on the ground and remained unmoving, "Xion!" Roxas screamed loudly and ran toward her.

The girl at least seemed relatively unhurt, but was most defiantly unconscious, "Xion wake up!" Roxas said shaking her gently.

The fourteenth member didn't respond. Roxas looked back over to where the clay armor was making its way toward them, the exit was no longer blocked up they were on the complete other side of the room, and was not waking up for munny and it would be a slow process trying to drag her over there. Though the heartless was slow, it would be too fast for him. The blonde hoped against hope that Axel would come and save them, if not then they were doomed.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel had finally found the last gem, after a long search. This one was a crystal clear diamond, and the same size as the other two. He teleported back to where Roxas and Xion were waiting and it wasn't until he set the gem on the ground that he noticed neither were there, and the gems had disappeared also.

"Where the hell are they?" he asked looking around. He knew that they wouldn't be able to carry both of those jewels by themselves, so that means, "Hey give that back!" some creature suddenly grabbed the gem when he wasn't looking. It must have been a strong creature for it was able to carry it and run away, when the gem was bigger than it. It ran into a small hole that was able to fit the diamond, but was too small for Axel to go though. There was no use it was gone, "Those two better have a good excuse for leaving and if they don't, then they better hope I don't find them."

* * *

Unfortunately Roxas wasn't doing very well at the moment, he had tried desperately to drag Xion's unconscious body to the exit, but the Clay Armor was just too fast for him and had managed to beat the crap out of him. He was now lying face down on the ground; his everything hurt and was now waiting for death.

After a minute he noticed that the end didn't seem to be coming, and it wasn't until he smelled smoke that he lifted his head to see Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was currently fighting back the Clay Armor with his fire. It was easy to see that Axel was taking his severe anger on the heartless, which was why it wasn't long before the heartless vanished leaving nothing behind but a pink heart that floated to Kingdom Hearts. Another moment went by, then very suddenly all the pain left his body. Roxas sat up, as did Xion who seemed to have come too.

Figuring that Axel must have given them a potion, the two looked over at the older nobody. To say the least, the red head looked pissed, "Ok, you two better have a hell of a story." It was easy to tell that that was a threat.

"W-well we got kinda bored, so we started playing with a rock and didn't realize how far off we went," Roxas explained in a very small voice, even he knew that Axel wasn't going to except that explanation, heck he wouldn't even except that answer.

"Well thanks to you two we failed this mission!" Axel yelled making the two younger members jump; neither had ever seen the red head look so angry.

Axel created a corridor of darkness, "In," he ordered sharply, and let Roxas and Xion go through before he followed them.

They all reappeared in Axel's room, "I told you guys to wait for me and watch the gems, not go goofing off because you're bored. That heartless could have killed you, it almost did, if I hadn't found you, both of you would be dead!" Axel roared, "I can't believe you two would be so stupid. You just …" he trailed off with a scream of frustration, the room was started to smell like smoke. The two pint sized members were trembling, as the red heard towered over them. "Alright, I'll be back. You two wait right here, don't even think about trying to sneak away."

With that Axel left the room, leaving Roxas and Xion to await there fate. Axel didn't go far, just waited in the hallway outside of his room. He knew for a fact that he needed to teach those two a lesson, he was going to give there little hides a tanning that they'd never forget. But he had to calm himself down first; he wouldn't go in there and start hitting out of rage. He didn't want to hurt them, well maybe that was the wrong choice of words. He did want it to hurt, that's the point of a spanking, but he didn't want to injure them. He remembered very well the beatings his other received from his father, just from the fact that he punished him out of rage. He wouldn't be like his father; he wasn't going to do that to them. So he focused on trying to calm himself down enough to do the task at hand. Besides, this could just add to the punishment, let them wait in there for a while to worry about there backsides; he was pretty sure Roxas knew what was coming, Xion most likely not. But it was a fact that the Key of Destiny would surely tell her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas was sitting on Axel's bed trembling from head to foot, "We messed up bad Xion," he stated his voice squeaking with fear; "Axel's going to spank us."

Xion gasped at hearing that, "He- he wouldn't really?" she hoped that Roxas was just flipping out and drawing conclusions that would never happen.

"Yes he would. I've never seen him that mad before, he probably left to get some horrible implement to use on us," Roxas replied.

Now Xion was starting to shake with fear also. After a moment of silence she asked, "Has Axel ever spanked you before?"

Roxas nodded his head, "Yeah once," he winced at the memory.

"Does he hit really hard?" Xion realized that was probably a stupid question, of course he would hit really hard.

"Yeah," Roxas was starting to feel the stinging prickle of tears form in his eyes, dreading what was to come.

"Did he use an implement?"

"No," Roxas replied, "But he didn't leave before he did it either," he added as an after thought. He now new for sure that Axel had probably gone to Marluxia for a nice switch to use on his poor defenseless backside, and unconsciously started rubbing his rear as if already imagining the pain. Xion having similar thoughts started trailing her hand to her backside also.

Xion started to blush in embarrassment, as she thought of Axel spanking her. She felt even more embarrassed thinking about Roxas watching it happen. Though she felt bad for it, she was hoping that he would spank Roxas first.

After what seemed like a century but at the same time still not long enough, Axel came back into the room. The only thing that they were happy about was that he was not holding anything in his hand that could be used on there backsides. Nevertheless he was holding a box of tissue's which didn't hold any promises, it just meant that Axel was expecting tears, implement or not he was going to spank them harshly.

The red head locked his door then walked over to his bedside table, setting the box down atop of it then turned to the two nervous faces. "All right Roxas, I want you to wait in your room, I'll come and get you after I'm finished with Xion," after saying that Axel created a dark portal. Roxas dragged his feet as he made his way toward the portal. Axel encouraged him to go faster by landing a harsh swat to his backside as he passed the red head. Roxas let out a squeak and ran though the portal.

Xion didn't know weather to be relieved or more frightened, she was happy that Roxas wouldn't be here to watch her get spanked. But on the other hand she was now left alone with a very angry fire wielder. She started shaking uncontrollably when Axel turned back to her, "We're really sorry Axel," she said weakly.

Axel just shook his head in disapproval, "You guys were almost killed today, you shouldn't have been goofing off in the first place," he grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her over to the bed, sitting on the side and pulled her over his lap. He wrapped his arm around Xion's torso and pulled her up so that her chest and legs were supported by the bed, figuring that she'd be more comfortable lying on the bed instead of dangling over his legs.

Axel flipped the organization coat up so that it was no longer protecting her rear. He was going to do this differently with Xion, since she was female. He firmly believed that humiliation should not be part of punishment, and wanted to this to have the least amount of embarrassment as possible. This was why he made Roxas leave the room, this was also meant that he wasn't going to take down her pants, that was just a little on the inappropriate side.

The last thing he did before starting the punishment was taking off his leather gloves, once he believed they were both ready, Axel sent his gloveless hand down on the girls upturned rear end. A loud **smack** sounded throughout the silent room, and a soft gasp escaped the black haired girl's lips. That was the only sound she made, and was able to stay silent when the next spank fell on her defenseless hide. She clenched her teeth together, refusing to let Axel see her cry. She managed to remain silent as she was swatted two more times, and at the fifth smack a soft whimper fell from her lips.

"Ahh!" Xion cried out when a particularly hard smack landed on her posterior, she squeezed her eyelids shut to stop the tears from falling.

Axel gave three harsh spanks to the girls sit spots, which caused the girls eyes to fly open and let the compressed tears fall. Once the first tear fell, many other followed, and soon after that she was crying out openly. After another minute the girl was thrashing around, and kicking her legs wildly in an attempt to avoid Axel's very hard hand. But no matter how she wiggled, the older nobody always' seemed to be able to hit her bum right on target. All the thrashing ended with the girl falling off the bed, and despite Axel's previous attempts ended up dangling over his lap.

The peppering continued of a good ten minutes, Xion eventually fell limp with no more energy left to struggle. She cried harshly and pleaded for Axel to stop, though they seemed to fall on deaf ears for the flurry refused to stop until the punishment was complete. As Axel decided to close out the punishment, he lifted his knee up slightly letting Xion tip forward so her sit spots were fully exposed and landed ten more stinging swats before stopping.

Xion was now hiccupping from her harsh sobs; there was a large puddle on the white ground. Mucus was running from her nose and down her lips, as she continued to cry for all she was worth, no longer caring if anyone heard. She was quite sure that she'd never, ever sit again. She was lifted to her feet, and pulled into Axel's warm embrace.

Axel seated her on his lap, being careful of her stinging rump and let the girl cry into his shoulder. "It's all right, calm down," the older nobody spoke gently then reached over to the tissue box, grabbed the soft disposable fabric, "It's ok, here blow," he said holding the tissue to her running nose.

Xion blew the slimy white mucus from her nose, and then Axel wiped away what had dribbled onto her lips. He tossed the dirty tissue into the nearby trashcan, and Xion sniffled loudly being careful not to look the other nobody in the eye, "Xion look at me," Axel ordered softly, but when the girl refused to make eye contact with him he grabbed her chin gently, and forced her head to look up at him. She stared, with bright teary eyes the occasional sob still falling from her lips, "Xion," he started gently, and wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks, "You and Roxas are my best friends, and when I found you guys … it scared me. When I thought of what could have happened- if anything ever happened to you two I'd never forgive myself."

"I – hic – I'm sorry Axel, we didn't mean too," the girl started crying again and hugged the red head tightly.

Axel kissed the top of her forehead and returned the hug, rubbing her back in soothing circles, and whispering soft words until the calmed down again. Then he helped her stand up and created a dark portal that led to her room, leading her through it. He helped her lay down atop her stomach on her bed. Now it was Roxas's turn, so he teleported to the boy's room.

Roxas had to wait a long twenty minutes for Axel to finish disciplining Xion, and he was close enough to Axel's room to be able to hear every spank and every cry that fell from the girls mouth. Though the wait seemed torturously long, when Axel came into his room though a dark portal and a hard look on his face, Roxas realized that he could have waited another few minutes.

"All right Roxas, in," Axel ordered firmly, and motioned at the portal.

The blonde was trembling far worse than Xion, and it looked like he was already fighting not to burst into tears. He stood up on shaky legs and stumbled through the portal, on reaching the other side the boy finally burst into loud sobs of fear of what was about to come. Axel wasn't affected in the least bit, he dragged Roxas over to the bed and forced him over his lap; then hoisted him up so he was in a similar position as Xion was. He moved the coat out of the way and wasted no time in beginning the spanking.

Unlike Xion, Roxas felt no shame in bawling like a baby in front of Axel. Considering Axel was his best friend, and you shouldn't feel shame in crying in front of your best friend. Not to mention the fact that the red head had already seen the boy cry on other occasions. So Roxas screeched loudly when Axel started landed hard spanks to his upturned backside.

After a minute the older male lifted Roxas to his feet and undid her black jeans, tugging them down to his knees. The boy started to scream louder in protest, but knew that is was no good, this was no different then the last time Axel spanked him. The red head pulled Roxas back over his lap and spanked him over his boxer's. Axel felt no shame of spanking the blond without his pants, for at least they were the same gender. He spanked the smaller nobody for another minute, before tugging down his boxer's also. Now this was knew, Axel only spanked him over his underwear last time. Now it would surly hurt terrible, "No, Axel leave those up please," Roxas pleaded loudly.

Axel continued to make no comments, and sent his ungloved hand down onto the boys glowing rear. Roxas let out the loudest squeal he could produce, Axel's body temperature was higher that most, so it was like being hit with a metal paddle that had been left in the oven, "Please stop, I'm sorry," the boy pleaded, and started hitting Axel's ankles really fast as he cried big tears. The older nobody lifted his knee to expose the boys' undercurves, and landed harsh swats to the tender flesh. Roxas finally lost all energy and fell limp, as Axel continued to spank him for five minutes.

The tall male ended the spanking by hitting the boys sit spots three more times and switched to rubbing his back slowly. He didn't spank him as long as he did Xion, but he didn't take the girls pants down, so that seemed a good enough balance. Axel waited a minute before lifted the blonde to his feet and pulled him into his lap, letting him cry into his chest, "I sorry Axel, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the boy said over and over again.

"Don't worry Rox its ok now," Axel reached over and grabbed a tissue and giving it to Roxas so that he could blow his nose. The red head was able to calm down Roxas a little fast than Xion, and gave him the same speech he gave the girl.

"I'm sorry, I promise to listen to you from now on," Roxas said his voice cracking.

Axel smiled, then kissed the top of the boy's forehead, "All right, I need to go and talk with Saïx about our failure."

Roxas suddenly looked fearful, "Are you going to tell him that it was our fault?"

"No, you two have paid you do's, so I'll leave that part out," Axel replied with a laugh. With that done, Axel helped the boy back to his room, before heading off to see his old friend.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Dang now I'm starting to run out of title idea's.**


	14. The Element of Light

**This is a request from kara hikaru**

**Also thank you so much Adventure Prince for helping me think of idea's for this one, and thank you for putting up with my pickyness ;]**

The Element of Light

* * *

Everyone in the organization had an element. Xemnas never fought so he didn't use his element much. But everyone else used there's fairly regularly, and there elements were used to help them during battle. Xigbar had the element of space, and he was able to use that to his advantage during battle. Xalden's wind could blow you into another world. Vexen's ice could easily freeze his opponent, and Lexaeus's power over the earth could put any enemy underground. Zexion's illusions could trick you into believing that your half dead and you'd back out of battle in a heartbeat. Saïx … well Saïx was deadly enough without an element.

It was obvious that Axel's fire could be very deadly in battle, so could Demyx's water. The same goes for Luxord and is ability to stop time, and Marluxia controlling plants. And there was not doubt that Larxene's lightning could kill you with one strike. Roxas was the only one that didn't use his element in battle much. In fact the only time he ever used it was when he needed the light to see.

No poor Roxas had the most useless element in the organization, and evil jackasses like Marluxia never let go by a chance to tease the youngest member about. The Graceful Assassin would go on and on about it. "The organization's key to Kingdom Hearts, the savior of us all, and you don't even have a decent element to attacking with in battle. Light is such a useless element?" The jeers would continue endlessly.

So one day after a particularly degrading conversation with Marluxia, Roxas went to his room and threw himself onto his bed, and buried his face into his pillow. The topic of his element was a sore nerve with him, and Marluxia knew just what buttons to push. So now he was in a real vile mood at the moment.

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips when he heard Sitar music from across the hall. Demyx's room was across from his, and almost non stop played his sitar during all his free time. There were many times when he would have to go across the hall and pound on the close door to tell him to keep it down. Normally it was fine between the two of them, Roxas would ask him to play softer, Demyx would oblige and it would be fine. But since the blonde wasn't in a very good mood at the current moment, he had just about enough of the musician's non stop playing.

With a growl, Roxas got up from the bed and stormed across the white hallway. He didn't even knock, just barged into the room and yelled at the older blonde, "How many times do I ask you to keep the music down. I'm tired of coming over here and asking you, so shut the hell up!" Roxas screamed.

"Wow there Rox, you really need to take a chill pill," Demyx replied.

"Just shut that sitar up before I come over there and do it myself!" Roxas yelled then summoned a keyblade and flung it at the older nobody, turning around without finding out where it would hit and started to stalk out of the room.

Demyx easily avoided the deadly keyblade, but wouldn't let Roxas get away with that and summoned a giant ball of water to enclose about the boy, stopping him from leaving. The younger blonde turned around and glared at him, "Let me out of here, you jackass!"

"First you need to remember what rank you are," Demyx replied calmly. Roxas was his friend, but if he acted this way toward any of the top six members it could get him into serious trouble. He needed to quickly put the boy back in his place before it got that far. He motioned for the ball to come forward and it brought Roxas to his side. After making the water ball go away, the older male grabbed the boy by his shoulders and forced him to sit on the bed, he sat down next to him, his hands still pressed firmly to his shoulders, "All right, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Roxas just struggled against the other nobody's grasp, "Let go of me!" he cried while he kicked at Demyx's legs.

"Fine, I guess we'll do it the hard way," Demyx replied and pulled the smaller blonde over his lap.

The Key of Destiny squeaked in surprised and stopped struggling. He knew what was coming, "No Demyx please don't, I'll talk," he pleaded.

"Too late Rox," Demyx landed the first swat to Roxas's upturned rear, making the boy jump. Then the next swat fell, followed by another.

Roxas clenched his teeth, as the smacks continued to rain down on his defenseless backside. He squeezed his eyelids together in an effort to stop the tears from falling. By the tenth spank the boy started to whimper. Demyx sent his hand crashing down on the smaller blondes posterior three more times, then flipped the organization coat up and very gently pulled his pants and boxer's down being careful not to injure Roxas in the process. Once the boys backside was no longer protected by any cloth, Demyx continued to land hard smacks to his rear.

The first swat to his bare bottom caused Roxas's eyes to fly open and let the suppressed tears fall. Now the younger blonde was crying out with each spank, while the tears flowed down his cheeks. The kid went to near screeching when Demyx started aiming at his sit spots. Once the Melodious Nocturne tipped Roxas forward to fully expose his undercurves, and hitting the tender flesh harshly that was when Roxas started begging for him to stop.

Demyx spanked the boys sit spots thirteen more times, before he decided that Roxas had learned his lesson and was not back in his place. The younger nobody was now bawling uncontrollably, the older blonde care fully flipped the kid over and brought him up to be cradled in his lap. Roxas wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and cried into his shoulder, while Demyx trailed a hand slowly down his back until it rubbed over the kid's blistered rear; then it trailed back up his back and continued the motion. Roxas cried out loudly every time the musicians hand made contact with his hot flesh, "Shhhh, shhhh, calm down Roxas," Demyx's voice was barely noticeable over the other nobodies loud screams.

The boys sobs eventually slowed down to the occasional sniffle, Demyx rested his own head down on top of his blonde spikes and rocked back and forth in a soothing motion, "So are you ready to talk now?" he asked the Key of Destiny.

Roxas turned his head to look at him, bringing a hand up to wipe away the stray tears that was left on his red cheeks, "Well – hic – it's just …. – hic – its not fair!"

The tears that had finally stopped had started to overflow his eyelids again. Demyx used his thumb to wipe them away, "What's not fair?" he asked.

"Hic – it's not fair that – hic – everyone else has an element that helps them in battle," Roxas replied.

Demyx sighed in understanding, "Is this able Marluxia again?"

Roxas scowled, "He's such a-" the boy bit his tongue to stop the unhealthy word from escaping his mouth. He's just gotten spanked, and didn't want to get his mouth washed out with soap either, "… jerk."

"Well, Roxas the reason Marluxia does that is because he's jealous of you."

When Roxas stared at him with confusion Demyx continued, "Yeah, you're the Superior's favorite, you're the only one that can complete Kingdom Hearts. The organization can't survive without you. Now just remember that you have the keyblades, with the keyblades you don't need any element."

They sat there a few more minutes in silence, before Demyx set the boy on his feet and helped him right his clothes, "All right next time you got to fight Marluxia, show him whose boss with those keyblades."

"Thanks Demyx," Roxas hugged the musician before leaving the room.

* * *

Two days later, Roxas and Marluxia were sparring in the hall of empty melodies. Axel Demyx, the Superior and Saïx were standing on the balcony above watching. Marluxia was currently throwing jeers at the younger member, "So what are you going to do with that light, blind me, I'm so afraid."

Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he was so angry. Deciding then and there to literally make the Graceful Assassin go blind and then kill him. The boy summoned as much powerful light as he possibly could. At once thirteen spears of light were summoned, and Roxas levitated hi in the air flinging all thirteen of them at the pink haired nobody. Marluxia was deeply wounded, but he tried to land another attack. But before he could even get near the boy five long strings of light surrounded the older member and closed in on him.

Marluxia was now lying on the ground unmoving. You could hear Axel and Demyx cheering and hooting in the background. Roxas approached Marluxia with a smug look on his face, "Still think I have a useless element?"

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Just to let you know that this is Kingdom Hearts _Discipline_ so if any of you wanted to see another type of discipline, I support most types of corperal punishment and will write about it. Unless it's something like the daiper punishment, I refuse to write about any sort of discipline that is basically humilation.**


	15. A Small Problem

**This is a request from neox-chan (This one's a little differnt from all my other chpater's so I hope you like it)**

A Small Problem

**

* * *

**

Roxas and Xion were on a mission, investigating a new world. They were a lab room at the moment. Roxas was examining a large computer, while Xion was looking at a machine on the other side of the room. There was suddenly a loud explosion, making the whole lab shake.

Roxas stumbled backwards and fell back landing on his backside. Once the room stopped shaking he looked over to where the explosion happened. Unfortunately it came from where Xion once stood. The machine she was looking at was now a pile of ashes, and Xion was no longer in sight. The Key of Destiny jumped to his feet and ran over to pile that was once a mysterious machine, and all that was left of his friend was her black organization uniform.

"Xion … no," Tears started to fall from his sea blue eye.

Suddenly a lump started moving around underneath the abandoned robs. The blonde looked down more closely at the moving mound. What ever it was, found its way out of the clothes; a small female child with black hair and bright blue eyes, almost identical to his popped her head out.

The resemblance was undoubting, "X-Xion?" the boy asked.

The big sky eyes looked up at him, "Who are you?" it was definitely Xion, but she was now pint sized. She couldn't have been any older than five years old now.

"Don't you remember me, I'm Roxas."

"Waksis?"

"No Roxas," he sounded out each letter slowly.

"Wroksas?" the girl tried again.

"Close enough," Roxas sighed and bent down; wrapping the black organization coat around her body to make sure nothing was exposed and lifted her up into his arms. "I guess we'll have to abort this mission."

* * *

"Roxas … what is that?"

The said blonde gave his best friend a look he had just walked into Axel's bedroom holding the girl on his hip, "It's called a child, Axel. I thought I was the one with no memories here."

"I know what a kid looks like Roxas, I guess the question is what are you doing with it?"

"Um, holding it."

Axel glared at the younger boy in a way that said 'stop playing around or else' Roxas sighed, "It's Xion."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames blinked at the boy, then started cracking up, "Ha, ha, real funny Rox, now come on who's the kid and why'd you bring her here?"

"No Ax I'm serious, its Xion look at her face."

The older male bent over to look closely at the girls face, his red spikes falling in front of his eyes, "Yeah I guess she kinda does have Xion's eyeAHHHHH," Xion suddenly grabbed one Axel's red locks and pulled hard, giggling at the hot heads reaction.

"Xion, don't pull Axel's hair," Roxas scolded lightly.

"Assel," Xion repeated sounded the x in Axel's name making it sound like a very inappropriate word.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked infuriated, "No A-x-el, Axel got it memorized?"

"Assel," Xion tried again but it wasn't any better than the first time.

"Rox, this girl is using foul language, she needs her mouth washed out with soap."

"Actually I think she got it right on the dot," Roxas teased.

Axel glared at the blonde, "Roxas kiss my a––"

The boy put a hand over one of Xion's ears, "Axel, no swearing around the child ears," he scolded.

"Why not, she just said the same word."

"She doesn't know that, now keep the language clean or I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

The older male growled in frustration, "Ok fine, if it's Xion, how the hell did she get like that?"

The blonde decided to ignore the fact that Axel used another, much less horrible but still bad, swear word, "We where looking in a lab, in the new world and then there was a suddenly an explosion and then she was like this," he explained in one breath.

"Well I'm sure Vexen would know how to fix her. How old is she anyway."

"I'm four," Xion chimed in proudly folding up four fingers, then blushed in embarrassment hugging Roxas tightly and burying her face into his shoulder.

"We should probably get her some cloths first."

* * *

Vexen looked about ready to throw a fit when Axel and Roxas walked into his lab carrying a four year old girl, she was now dressed in a shrunken version of the organization uniform why the organization had one it would always remain a mystery. Vexen shielded the experiment he was working on protectively with his back, as if the very presence of a child would destroy it. "Explain yourselves," the Chilly Academic orderly firmly.

The two other males looked at each other, "It's Xion," they said at the same time.

"Fourteen, that's not possible."

"It is. She was some how transformed into a child, can you fix her?" Roxas asked.

"Are you certain that she's fourteen?" Vexen asked.

"Positive, I mean look at her eyes, there the same," Axel pointed

"I have much better things to do than stare at Fourteen's eyes," Vexen replied hotly.

"Enough of this, look Vexen its Xion ok, now can you fix her?" Roxas cut in.

Vexen glared at the younger blonde for interrupting him and took Xion from his arms still looking skeptical. The little girl whimpered at being taken from Roxas's safe arms. "Its ok Xion, he's going to help you," Roxas soothed.

"I'll have to get a blood sample to find out how this happened to her before I can figure out how to fix it," Vexen sat the girl on top of the exam table he had in the lab. Opening up a draw nearby, Xion freaked out when she saw him pull out a needle.

"NOOOOOO!" She burst into tears and tried to jump off the table and run away, but Roxas was able to catch her. She struggled in the boys arms desperately trying to get away. "No! No shots! No, no, no, NOOOO!"

"But Xion it's going to get you better," Roxas tried to convince to child to cooperate.

"No!" the girl shook her head fiercely, and clinging to Roxas like a leech.

"Xion, if you do this, then we'll go get ice-cream afterwards," Axel bribed.

Boy did Axel know how to speak the language of kids. Xion almost immediately stopped screaming and looked at both him and Roxas, obviously tempted by the offer. But it was soon known that she knew how to control the situation, "Ice-cream _and_ cookies?"

"Alright, ice-cream and cookies," the red head gave in without a moments hesitation.

Roxas lightly slapped the older nobody on the arm, "That's going to spoil her; you're the worst parent ever."

"I wasn't exactly trying to be a good one, I just want her back to normal," Axel defended himself.

Roxas just huffed and shifted the child in his arms so that her arm was in a position to be stuck with a needle, "Ok Xion just squeeze me as tight as you can, it'll be over after a minute."

The Key of Destiny lost all his breath as Xion clutched him in a death chokehold. She whimpered when Vexen wiped a part of her arm with rubbing alcohol, and a high ear piecing scream fell from her mouth when he stuck the needle in. The girl screeched and cried the entire time the blood was being drawn. Vexen was obviously annoyed by the girl's cries, once finished he said, "Alright I'm done, get her out of here before I blow a vain."

* * *

Two nobodies and a child were sitting on top of the station tower, much farther away from the edge then normal. They each had a sea salt ice-cream in there hand, as promised once they were able to get Xion to stop crying, they brought her to Twilight Town and bought her ice-cream and cookies.

The girl had managed to get most of the ice-cream all over her face and clothes. They wondered if any of it was getting into her mouth, but it was pretty obvious that no child could eat ice-cream without making a mess.

Once they were finished, Roxas picked up the girl while Axel created a dark portal that would lead back to the castle, "We better give her a bath or something," Roxas pointed.

"No bath," Xion said.

"Yes bath, you're a sticky mess," Roxas teased.

Once Roxas had cleaned the girl up of all sticky sea salt flavoring, he was able to settle her down with some paper and pen. Drawing could hopefully keep her busy until Vexen figured out how to fix her. At the current moment, Xion was at his desk and Roxas was on his bed reading a book, when Axel suddenly walked in, "Rox, Saïx wants to speak with you," he informed.

"Oh boy, am I in trouble?" Roxas asked concern in his voice.

"Not yet, he probably just wants to know why you aborted the mission and didn't go back," Axel replied.

"All right, should I take Xion with me?"

"No I don't think that would be a good idea, just have her wait here."

"I don't know Axel; think she'll be ok by herself?"

"Roxas, she's four years old not four months, leaving her alone for fifteen minutes how much trouble can she get into?"

"Maybe we should get a dusk to watch her."

"What's a dusk?" Xion suddenly chimed in neither of the other nobodies were aware that the girl was paying attention to there conversation.

"Well … a dusk is a lesser nobody. You might have seen those white creatures running around the hallways," Roxas explained, at the nod of Xion's head he continued, "That's a dusk."

"Roxas a dusk is about as mindless as a cardboard box, quit worrying and lets go," Axel urged, "Kid just keep out of trouble, we'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

With that the two older nobodies left the room. Xion spent a few minutes continuing to draw, but all she was using was a blue pen. After a while she decided that her picture needed some color, up on Roxas's shelf were bunch of colored pencils. They were out of reach, but she figured that she could reach them if she climbed up on the desk, for the shelf was right above the desk.

The only problem was that she knew that it wasn't right to climb on future, but if no one found out. The raven haired kid climbed up on the black desk and reached up to grab the colored pencils. But in the process she accidentally knocked over the desk lamp, which fell to the ground and broke beyond repair. The girl froze in shock; she would surely be in trouble now. Completely forgetting about the pencils, she jumped off of the desk and hid under the bed.

* * *

They weren't able to convince Saïx that Xion had been turned into a child until Vexen confirmed it to him. So they were both let off the hook, but had to finish the mission when Vexen fixed her. It was found out that Vexen had figured out what happened to her, but still didn't know how to fix it or even if he could fix it.

Roxas and Axel headed back to there rooms, it was decided that they would take shifts in taking care of Xion. They would switch every four hours, and since Roxas had already had Xion for awhile Axel was going to take over after two hours.

A strike of fear came over Roxas when he walked into the room, and Xion was no where in sight. His desk lamp was on the floor broken which made him wonder if someone kidnapped her, "Xion!" he called. There was a rustle from under his bed, and he bent down to look underneath, "What are you doing under there?"

Xion crawled out and avoided looking at Roxas in the eye, "I don't know," she replied.

"Did you break the lamp?" Roxas asked but almost already knew what the answer was.

"No, um … it was a dusk," the girl lied.

"A dusk?" Roxas raised his eyebrows; he could tell that she was lying. "What was a dusk doing in here?"

"It snuck in here."

"And how did it break the lamp?"

"It pushed it off the desk."

"So if a dusk broke the lamp, why were you hiding under the bed?"

Xion couldn't think of another good lie, and the look that Roxas was giving her caused the girl to break, "It was an accident, I'm sorry Woksis."

"I'm not mad about the lamp, but lying is not ok. I want you to do and sit in the corner, I'll be right back," Roxas ordered. The raven haired girl hung her head as she walked over toward the said corner.

Roxas had never done any sort of discipline before, and wasn't sure what to do about this situation. So he decided to go and consult Axel about it.

* * *

"So what did you do to her?" Axel asked after hearing his friend's story.

"I put her on time out."

The red head looked surprised, "That's it, you got to do more than that. Go back in there and spank her."

"I can't do that," Roxas objected, "She's only four."

"Sure you can, parents start spanking there kids at the age of three. Just don't hit her too hard."

"You're the one that always spanks us when were bad, why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not the one she lied to, you are, so you need to punish her."

"I don't even know how to spank someone."

"Well Rox, it's not brain sugary. Just put her over your lap, hold her down to make sure that she can't wiggle away, then start slapping her bottom. Five or ten times should be enough, and then you just cuddle with her until she calms down and you're done."

Roxas still looked unsure about it, "I don't know Axel."

"She needs to learn that lying will not go unpunished. A timeout isn't enough, you can do it."

With a sigh, Roxas teleported back to his bedroom and was pleased to see that Xion was still sitting in the corner. He sat down on the bed before speaking to her, "Xion come over here."

The girl stood up and walked over to the blonde with her head hung low. Roxas pushed her chin up to make eye contact. "Xion this isn't about breaking the lamp, lamps can be replaced. But you need to know that lying is a very bad thing to do, so I'm going to spank you," he explained.

Xion immediately wailed, "No, please I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!"

Roxas didn't say anything else, just pulled the child over his lap, moved away the protection of the organization coat and slapped her bottom. The girl screeched loudly making Roxas wonder if he hit too hard. He brushed it off as fast as he though of it, knowing that he was barely hitting hard enough to causing stinging. He spanked her ten times and by that time she was bawling loudly.

The blond lifted the girl into his arms and hugged her, while rubbing her back gently. She squeezed him in a death tight hug and cried into his shoulder, saying I'm sorry over and over again.

They sat there a few minutes until she calmed down, "I'm sorry Waksis," she repeated again.

"It's ok, just no more lying," Roxas replied with a smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Two hours later, Roxas and Xion had gone back to there previous activity's of drawing and reading, when Axel interrupted them yet again. But this time was for switching shifts, "Hey guess what, Vexen say's that he figured out an antidote, and is trying to make one right now."

"Well that's good to hear, how long will it take?" Roxas asked.

"That we don't know yet, he says months at the longest," Axel replied and Roxas sighed, that sounded like a promising future.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**I know, a little shy on the discipline side, but the only idea I could think of about this one was to chibify Xion. Sorry if this is not what you had in mind ****Neox-chan.**

**I kind of left a cliff hanger ending, just in case I decided to write a sequel.**

**I've decided to revise all of my previous chapters, because I went back and read by first one again, and saw that almost all of my paragraph's are one sentence. Haha ;] **


	16. An Accident

**This is a request from Neox-Chan (Sorry for shortness)**

An Accident

* * *

When Xion walked into the gray area that morning, she noticed that Larxene looked more pissed than usual. Saïx walked up to her, "Xion, you have a mission today with Larxene," so that was the reason Larxene looked so mad.

The blonde woman came up to her, "All right lets get this over with," she said.

Xion was shaking in fear slightly; she knew that with Larxene in a mood like this a single mess up on this mission could end very painfully for her. The mission started out ok, and Xion tried really hard to make sure she didn't piss off Larxene even more then she already was. But she didn't try hard enough.

The mission was to take out a powerful Destroyer heartless in Twilight Town. The only two females in the organization went searching for it, and it didn't take long to find. There were rumor's going around about a giant monster hanging around the station tower entrance, so that's where they headed. "All right don't start fighting until I tell you to," Larxene barked making the younger girl shrink under her towering glare.

Unfortunately Xion was so nervous about blundering the mission and making the blonde even angrier, that when they came across the Destroyer she froze, "Xion attack now!" Larxene shouted.

But Xion remained unmoving, "What are you doing, fight?"

The heartless came upon the younger girl and she fell on her back and shielded her face. Larxene, face red with anger fought the attacker off until it was a safe distance away from Xion. The blonde made a devastating blow to the Destroyer, enough to cause it to go down for a moment, but not enough to kill. She took that time to run over to the other girl. She grabbed Xion by her arm and yanked her up almost pulling her arm out of her socket, and ran to the safety of the underground tunnels.

"WHAT! IS! YOUR! PROBLEM!" Larxene screamed at the top of her lungs

"I-…I-…I just-" Xion stuttered.

"I told you to attack when I told you to, not freeze in shock!" she trailed off with a scream of rage, "Oh your going to get it now!"

Larxene grabbed the back of Xion's organization uniform and pushed down on her back so that she was bent over. She then raised the black coat up so that her backside was no longer protected by it, "Larxene please don't, I'm sorry," Xion panicked.

Larxene swatted the black haired girl's rear with her hand as hard as she could, the smack stung much more than one would think and it made the girl cry out. The blonde spanked Xion five more times over her pants, making her cry out with each one. The older woman took a brief break to yank the girls pants and panties down not even being careful while doing so.

Xion gasped in shock when she felt the cold air on he exposed backside. Axel had spanked her once before, but he didn't take her pants down. She could clearly remember how much it hurt, and now it was sure to sting even more since she was bare now. Larxene wasted no time in continuing. Xion face flushed with embarrassment at how loud the first flesh, flesh spanked sounded, and how loud the screech forced its way out of her mouth; she realized that they were in a public place and anyone could stumble on them.

The spanks seemed to get harsher with each blow dealt; the smaller female was soon screaming and crying for all she was worth, it felt like Larxene was bring fire to her backside. She didn't even realize that the older woman had stopped until she was yanked back into a standing position.

"All right, I'll finish this mission myself. I suggest you go home and don't come near me again unless you want me to repeat this and use electricity," Larxene threaten then shoved the girl into a wall before storming out.

The well punished girl gently pulled up her clothes and teleported back to the castle very unstably. She reappeared in some random hallway, and by coincidence it was a hallway that Roxas was walking down. She collapsed after a few steps inside the hallway, still crying harshly and curled up into a ball, "Xion!" Roxas called looking very concerned and ran over to the black ball that was in the middle of the hallway, dropping to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

The girl looked up at her name being called, and seeing Roxas she immediately moved into his comforting embrace, "Xion what happened, where's Larxene wasn't she with you?" Roxas asked.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to," Xion said in-between sobs.

"Shhh, it's all right, calm down," Roxas held the girl in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until her sobs died down to sniffles, that was when he tried again, "So what happened Xion?"

The girl made a loud sniff and brought her arm up to wipe away stray tears, "I accidentally messed up on my mission, and Larxene wasn't very happy about it, and she spanked me."

Roxas winced in sympathy, remembering the time when Axel had to spank them both a few weeks ago, "I'm sorry," and then hugged her tightly, Xion eventually fell asleep in his arms out of exhaustion.

The end

Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**

**This one didn't really come together very well. Hopefully it doesn't suck to badly.**


	17. Justice Served

**This is a request from Little Girl Red**

**Warnings – abusive corporal punishment in this chapter, and implied swear words. Poor Roxas getting torture.**

Justice Served

* * *

Organization XIII, thirteen nobodies that all have a single goal, to get there hearts back. Even though they were only nobodies, they were still like a family. Xemnas being there leader was like the father of the family, while the other original six were like uncles of the family. Xigbar being the cool uncle, while Vexen was the one that everyone hated. Saïx was the kiss up favorite of the parents. Axel was the blacksheep of the family, while Demyx was just the lazy prankster, who really didn't mean any harm. Luxord was the cool older brother that could teach you how to cheat your way into the winning the lottery, but you need to be careful make him two angry and he could trick you into gambling your life savings away. Marluxia was one person that you don't mess with, unless you were really brave; they don't call him the _Graceful Assassin _for nothing. Larxene was the mean older sister, that you should just stay away from, especially when it's _that time of month. _And lastly there was Roxas, the baby of the family he was twice as young as most of the other members.

But poor innocent Roxas was always with Axel and Demyx who were a very bad influence on him. It was bad enough that Axel was the 'problem child' of the family, but Demyx's favorite thing to do was pranking. So this meant that the boy would be an accomplice many times, for both of the older nobody's shenanigans. The other part of having Axel as a best friend, was always being around the red head he would learn a stunningly new vocabulary of swear words.

This is where the story begins. Roxas was on a mission with Marluxia, and let's just say that neither was in the greatest moods. The roots of it were mostly because they weren't exactly fond of each other. Everything they said grated on the others nerves. It wasn't until Marluxia started to tell him that he was using the keyblade wrong. That was what set Roxas over the edge. He was the one chosen by the keyblade, not Marluxia.

There was a long string of creative curses that came from the blonde's mouth. Marluxia's face darkened, "You really should watch what you say to your superiors," he warned.

Roxas didn't heed to the warning, that or he didn't hear it, for another line of swear words all just as original as the last, fell from his mouth. That was it for the older nobody, the boy had gone too far, "I warned you, now its time someone put you in your place," Marluxia grabbed the smaller nobody by the arm and pulled him through a dark portal that led to his room.

The pink haired nobody, wasted no time in sitting on the bed and pulling Roxas over his lap. He flipped the black coat over the boys head and roughly yanked down his pants and boxer's pulling them off entirely and taking his shoes with them. The older nobody wasn't much careful while doing this, but thankfully he managed not to injure Roxas in any way … yet. Now the boy was completely naked waist down, save for his socks, making the boys cheeks flush in embarrassment, "Let me go you a—hole," he swore loudly.

"Watch your mouth," Marluxia warned and sent his now gloveless hand crashing down on the kids white rear as hard as he could. This resulted in a loud **smack** sound, followed by a yelp from his victim. "I think it's about time someone cleans that mouth of yours," he continued, then landed another smack to his upturned backside.

Roxas clenched his teeth together in an effort to stop the cries from falling from his lips, and kicked his legs wildly in an attempt to wiggle away from the older mans grasp. But Marluxia held him down tightly, and spanked him hard and fast. After a solid minute the blonde couldn't handle it anymore, and the flood gates opened. Big tears overflowed his eyelids and fell down his cheeks, and then a sob strangled its way out of his throat. This started a chain reaction of harsh cries to fall from his mouth.

Marluxia continued until the boy's backside was a nice cherry red, and he was thrashing around violently, and crying severely. Then the older nobody roughly pulled Roxas to his feet and dragged him to the bathroom, "I'll wash out that dirty mouth of yours," he muttered.

With Roxas still held captive in his arms, Marluxia took a hold of the blonde's cheekbones and squeezed them together. Not so hard as to break the kids jaw, but just enough to force his mouth to open. Then cold gooey, vile tasting, liquid soap was pored into the Key of Destiny's mouth, so much that it overflowed his lips and ran down his chin. The taste was bad enough to cause Roxas to gag and allow a full gulp of serialization to go down his throat. The chemicals in the cleanser burned all the way downs his throat, and before Roxas could even try to cough it up a large bar of soap was forced into his mouth. With his orifice completely blocked with soap, when he sucked in his breath to cough, it only effect it made was swallowing the rest of the liquid serialization.

New tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes, this was pure torture for the boy. Marluxia kept the soap in his mouth for a good ten minutes, before ripping it out of his mouth. Before Roxas had a chance to spit out whatever soap was left, the Graceful Assassin forced him to bend over the sink counter and raised his organization coat again to show his glowing rear.

Roxas felt exhausted and somehow damaged by now and no longer tried to struggle away, even when the older nobody let him go very briefly to unbuckle his belt and slip it off his waist. He put it into a horrid looking loop and was soon whipping it across the kids flaming backside. The only thing Roxas had strength to do was screech as loud as he could in hopes that someone would hear and come to his rescue. Each strike of the belt felt like he was being hit with a bunch of needles. Marluxia decided he'd done enough when the poor kids backside was bruised a nice shade of black and blue.

The tears were pouring out uncontrollably from Roxas's azure eyes. Marluxia took his hand off of the blondes back to let the coat fall down and cover his beaten posterior. Roxas didn't have enough strength to hold himself up, and it resulted in him sliding off the counter and landed very painfully on his sore rear. An ear piecing cry came from the boy when he landed, and immediately rolled over so he was curled up on the bathroom floor lying on his side.

Marluxia picked him up by the back collar and dragged him back into the bedroom, where he proceeded to pick up the boys discarded clothes and tossed them through a portal, shoving Roxas through following. The Key of Destiny landed flat on his stomach in the middle of his bedroom floor. At least Marluxia had the decency enough to throw him to his room and not anywhere else that would embarrass him more.

His backside felt like it was on fire still, and the sticky residue of the liquid soap was still stuck on his lips and chin. He spit out what was left of it in his mouth, and coughed a few times making the residue come up from his throat and made it burn more. Roxas wanted to die he felt so horrible, then started calling for the first person he could think of, desperately hoping that he was nearby enough to hear him, "Axel! Axel! AXEL!"

Someone must have been smiling on him, for Axel was indeed walking down the hall; without a doubt heading for the blondes room intending to invite him to go and get ice-cream. To hear his friend crying out his name, made him worry deeply, and picked up his pace. He didn't knock before opening the door, thinking that it was probably ok. Roxas was currently lying on his floor bawling his eyes out and continued to call his name. The red head ran over to where the boy laid, dropped to his knees, and pulled him into a hug. Roxas cried into Axel's chest, while he gently rubbed circles over his back.

After a minute, Axel put his hand under the boys chin and forced him to look up, "Why do you have soap all over yourself?" he asked rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip to wipe away the antiseptic.

Roxas didn't even have the strength to reply, and only brought his hand up to scrub away the last remains of his mouth washing session, and snuggled even closer into the older males comforting warmth, still crying hysterically. Axel was smart enough to catch on, and just to make sure he very gently lifted the coat up and took a quick glance at his rear. With a sigh he said, "Looks like you got a full dose of corporal punishment," the squeezed him a little tighter, resting his chin on the kids blonde spikes.

* * *

Later that night, Roxas was lying on his bed. Once he had calmed down enough, Axel cursed out Marluxia in every language he knew, which happened to only be English, though he did know a word of two in Spanish and French. Once Roxas learned an entire typed page of knew vocabulary, he help Roxas into bed and that's where he had been ever since.

He had fallen asleep from exhaustion for about two hours, but was woken up by bad stomach pains. By the time Axel came by his room to tell him that it was dinner time, he was writhing around on his bed groaning in pain. Axel knocked on the door and walked in before receiving an answer. Worry stuck his empty chest when he noticed the condition of his friend, "Roxas what's the matter?"

"Axel, my stomach … it hurts," he replied weakly, holding his stomach, then suddenly let out a loud cry of pain. He sat up quickly and doubled over, gagging violently.

Axel swiftly picked up the trashcan and put it in front of him. Roxas put his head over it and gagged again, but still nothing came of. He retched again, bringing up the horrible residue of the soap. After the third try, everything in his stomach came up including the large amount of cleanser he swallowed. Even after he got his stomach back in control, the pain was still terrible, and he fell back on the pillows continuing to groan and writhe in pain.

"All right, I'm taking you to Vexen," Axel decided without much thought. He slipped his arms under Roxas's legs and back then lifted him up and teleported to where the Chilly Academic dwelled.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vexen to diagnose Roxas as having a reaction from the soap he swallowed, but when he asked how it happened the smaller blonde was hesitant to reply. Luckily Axel was there to speak for him, or was is unluckily?

"Are you kidding me? You really have to ask. Who was it that went on a mission with Roxas yesterday, It was Marluxia."

"What did number eleven do?" Vexen asked.

To Roxas's humiliation, he was forced to show the Chilly Academic, what his backside looked like, to confirm that Axel was telling the truth. To say the least when Xemnas found out about what happened, he was pissed. And there was no doubt how he decided to punish the Graceful Assassin for making the 'key' to kingdom hearts so sick. Roxas had thrown up everything that went into his stomach for the next few days, and was forced to stay in bed for two weeks, even after he stopped throwing up.

Xemnas decided to deal out the punishment himself, as he headed to the pink haired nobodies bedroom. He knocked loudly on the wooden door, once approached, "Number Eleven!" he called.

Marluxia opened the door, and a look of surprise fell into his facial features, "Why Superior, what brings you here?"

"I have come in regards of Number Thirteen," Xemnas stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"And what about him?"

"He has fallen very ill, and he said it was a result of when you disciplined him," the Superior's voice was very cold and suggested that Marluxia do not lie.

The lower ranking nobody's eyes showed fear. He had been caught, "But Superior, you should have heard what he called me-"

"That doesn't give you a right to abuse Number Thirteen the way that you did," Xemnas seethed, "Now as for your punishment," Xemnas slipped off the belt from his pants.

Loud cries could be heard coming from the graceful Assassins room all through the castle. Roxas listened to the cries with delight, and a sly smile on his face while he laid on his bed with a hot water bottle on his belly.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry that this ones a little late, and also sorry for those of you that wanted to see Marluxia get spanked. I just felt that it would be better to leave it like it is. That very first paragraph has been written and waiting to get published for months. I was just waiting for the perfect chapter to start it at. **

**Dang I'm really feeling like my writing is getting** **repetitious, I swear that some of my sentences are exact repeats of some from other chapters. So I'm considering going on a short temporary hiatus for 3 weeks, so that I can renew my mind, and get fresh idea's. I haven't decided yet, I sort of want your opinions on it. If you want to share your thoughts on this idea, don't hesitate to message me, or you can look on my profile and vote on my poll. **


	18. The Young Lier

**This is a special request from Neox-Chan, I hope I got the characters ok.**

**Warnings – this is a request that I use an OC that I don't own. There is OC discipline in this chapter. If you are a hater of OC's than I suggest that you skip this chapter. ;] diabetic**

Chapter 18

* * *

Neox was Organization XIII's newest member. He was young maybe the age of eight or nine, and a keyblade wielder. He had been with the organization for a short time, and was too young to be left alone for long. This meant that he had to be put under the supervision of someone, and that someone just happened to be Zexion.

"So then you divide on both sides which makes she answer X equals three. Do you understand Neox- Neox are you even listening to me?" Zexion asked.

The boy in question was day dreaming out the window, most likely staring at Kingdom Hearts since it was the only scenery in the sky of the World that Never was, and not paying any attention to the older boy, "Huh, what?" Neox asked snapping back to reality.

Zexion just shook his head in disapproval, "Honestly, how do you expect to get an education if you don't pay attention to your studies."

The small child groaned, "Why do I have to do school, Roxas and Xion are still at the ages of being in school, why aren't you teaching them?"

"Because Roxas and Xion are beyond help," Zexion replied.

"How do you know that I'm now beyond help?"

"Because you different then them, they have no memories, not to mention the fact that there always around Axel."

Neox just wined like a little kid, which he was, "But it's boring."

With a sigh, Zexion looked sympathetically at the kid, "All right, just finish this problem, then we'll call it a day."

Neox eagerly looked back at the problem they were working on, really wanting to be done with homework. After a staring at it for a few moments and doing small calculations on the scrap piece of paper he got the answer, "X equals 6."

"Correct," Zexion replied with some pride in his voice, when Neox first joined he barely knew what division was, and in just a short time he was doing pre algebra.

"Ok, can I go play now, pleeeeeeease," the boy held his arms out with fingers folded over each other.

"All right, just don't get into any trouble."

Neox jumped up and ran out of the room, ready to burn off some of that childhood energy. As he was walking down the halls, the boy came across an odd site. Roxas was standing there unwinding a long coil of rope, while Xion had the end of it in her hand, and was walking backwards dragging it alone as it was unwound. Sitting next to Roxas was a large bucket, a jar of honey, and a feather pillow. As soon as Xion noticed that he was standing there, she dropped the rope and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh my gosh, it's the cutie pie," she squealed.

The silver haired boy gasped as all the air was forced out of his lungs from the bone crushing hug, and she was squeeze too tight for him to catch his breath. "Xion, would you let him go before he faints," Roxas said noticing that the boy was turning blue.

The girl obediently let go and grabbed the end of the rope again. "What are you guys doing?" Neox asked one he regained his breath.

"We are about to do the all time greatest prank, that was out due everything Axel and Demyx even thought up," Roxas replied with pride, "Do you want to help us?"

"Are you kidding me, that sounds like more fun than I've had all month," Neox replied eagerly.

"Ok, Roxas, why don't you tell us what this great prank is?" Xion asked.

"All right, so we are going to prank Saïx."

Xion stared at him like he lost his mind, "Do you have a death wish, why are we doing Saïx?"

"Because he's a kiss up, and deserves it. So what we're going to do is fill this bucket up with honey, hang it up on top, and when Saïx come around the bucket will pour on top of him, then the feathers from his pillow will fall on him."

"I can't really see Saïx talking a prank in the will of which it was meant," Neox commented.

"Yeah, that's just going to piss him off," Xion agreed.

"Oh come on, he needs to lighten up anyway," Roxas reasoned.

"Well you know what, your on your own Roxas," Xion suddenly decided.

The blonde gawked at her, "What why, I thought you wanted to do this?"

"I said that I was open to it, and that was before finding out what we're doing. And getting a whipping from Axel isn't on my to do list today."

"Axel will only give us a whipping if he finds out," Roxas reasoned.

"Which he will."

"Well fine than, we'll have all the fun."

The girl just shrugged, "Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me after your backsides thrashed." With that she walked off.

Roxas looked at Neox, "Don't listen to her, you still want to do it right, even if it means we'll get the thrashing of our life if caught."

The younger nobody smirked, "If we didn't take chances then life would never be fun."

"That's the spirit," Roxas smirked then handed him the pillow and a pair of scissors, "Cut this and get the feathers out."

* * *

Saïx was walking down the hall, toward his room. He did not notice the string that was strung along the along the hallway. This was obvious since when he reached it, he stepped on it. It all happened so fast, Saïx was suddenly covered from head to foot in honey, then a large amount of feathers fell on top of him. In the end Saïx looked like a large turkey. The blue haired mans face turned beet red, and with a yell he went berserk.

Xigbar heard the noise and came to investigate. Seeing that Saïx was going berserk he immediately started to try and calm him down. Roxas and Neox couldn't take it anymore, they both rolled out of there hiding place laughing hysterically, while holding there stomachs. Xigbar noticing that they both suspiciously had honey on them, knew that it was them that made Saïx go berserk. Roxas was the first to notice that they were caught, he gulped as Xigbar glared at them.

* * *

The two pranksters were currently sitting outside Xemnas's office, while Xemnas was giving Axel and Zexion a lecture.

"_I expect you two to do better on supervise your charges. It took forever to get Saïx out of berserk, and he destroyed that hallway to almost beyond repair_," Xemnas's voice could be heard loudly through the walls.

They finally heard Xemnas say dismissed, and Axel and Zexion walked out both glaring at the two boys. Axel without words took Roxas by the arm and dragged him through a portal while the blonde protested. Zexion kept staring at Neox disapprovingly, "Neox come," he finally ordered.

"But Zexion, it was all Roxas's idea," Neox tried to stop the punishment that was obviously coming.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was, you both were apart of it. Roxas is getting what he deserves, and you will two," the older male grabbed Neox by the wrist and started dragging him back towards his room.

"But Zexion, Roxas made me," the boy pleaded not even really paying attention to what he was saying.

He seemed to have said the right thing, for Zexion abruptly stopped and looked at him, "He made you help him?"

Neox just then realized what he just said, and briefly wondered if he wanted to lie to Zexion. "Yes," he decided that whatever got him out of getting spanked.

The older nobody still seemed unsure, "You didn't want to do but he made you anyway?"

"A-huh," he nodded his head up and down.

With a sigh Zexion let go of the boys wrist, "Well, all right. I guess I can let you off the hook this time. I'll have to talk to Axel about that. In the mean time I want you to just go to your room and stay there until dinner."

"Yes sir," Neox nodded then teleported out of the room.

* * *

Sometime later Zexion went to find Axel and talk to him about Roxas. He met him in one of the castle's many hallways, "Hey Zex what's up?"

The shorter male glared at him, not liking that nick-name, "I've come to talk to you about Roxas."

"I've already punished him if that's what this is about."

"Not entirely," Zexion replied, "Neox informed me that Roxas forced him to participate in that prank on Saïx."

Axel frowned. That didn't sound like Roxas, but Roxas wasn't known to play pranks for fun either, "Are you sure?"

"If by that you mean are you sure that Neox told me, and then yes, I'm positive."

"I mean are you sure that the kid wasn't just lying to you, to get out of punishment?" Axel asked, "It's one word against another's."

Zexion had to think for a moment. It's been awhile since someone questioned his judgment, "I figured that Neox wouldn't lie about this because it would get Roxas into more trouble."

Axel seemed to agree, "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Roxas was lying face down on his bed, he was still crying softly as the result from his recent punishment. Axel sure could hit hard, his backside burned terribly. There was a soft knock on his door, "Roxas?" that was Axel's voice, what could be want? He never usually came back after punishing him; he hoped that he wasn't going to do it again.

"Hey Roxas," Axel squatted down to his at the moment level, to look him in the face, "I was just talking to Zexion, apparently Neox told him that you made him participate in the prank you pulled."

Roxas gasped in horror, "N-no … I would never do that," he brought his arm up to scrub away the tears that remained on his cheeks, "He-he wanted to do it."

Axel looked carefully at his puffy red tear stained face. He saw no lie in his cerulean eyes, "I believe you," he replied with a smile. He planted a small kiss on his forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames headed for Zexion's room, and knocked on his door. The Clocked Schemer opened the door, "What is it Axel?"

"Well, I spoke with Roxas, and he said that Neox wanted to do the prank with him," Zexion looked at Axel in a way that asked, how he knew Roxas wasn't the one lying. "I believe him, because he never been one to lie to me, especially right after I punished him."

Zexion sighed, as much as he hated to admit it Axel had a point. Roxas has been here much longer than Neox, and the kid had still outdone Roxas in the lying department. He almost felt bad for being so fast at accusing the key bearer, "All right, I'll go deal with him."

The teen walked past Axel and walked down the hall toward the youngest members room. He thought of how he was going to get him to tell the truth without accusing him. He walked into Neox's room without knocking. The small boy looked up at him, "What is it Zexion?"

"I just came to tell you that Roxas has been properly punished," Zexion replied.

"Oh, ok," the boys face suddenly sagged with guilt.

"Also I'm wondering, how exactly did Roxas make you do the prank with him?"

Neox's mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say, "Did he threaten you?" Zexion asked also.

The boy continued to mimic a fish. He could never see Roxas's threaten anyone; Zexion even knew that and would surely figure him out. But what else could he say. One look into the Cloaked Schemers violet eyes told him that he was already caught, and lying more would just make the situation worse. "Well … maybe Roxas didn't make me do it that much."

"He didn't make you do it at all," Zexion stated firmly, "So you lied to me."

"I'm sorry Zexion, I-I didn't mean it."

"If you had just come clean at first, then your punishment wouldn't be nearly as bad as it will be. Come here now." Zexion ordered.

Fear struck through Neox's empty chest, " No!" he ran for the door, swung it opened and fled into the hallway.

Zexion tailed behind the boy. Unfortunately the boy was young and a very fast runner, but fortunately for Zexion, he had the element of illusions. So the young teen created the illusion that the hallway Neox turned down had a dead end. The boy fell for the illusion and slowed down to a stop, which gave the Schemer time to catch up with him. The older nobody grabbed him by the wrist and started heaving him back down the hallway. "No Zexion stop, wait I'm sorry, I'll never do it again," the boy let his knees collapse under him in hope that it would make the older male stop.

The older nobody literally dragged the boy down the hallway a few paces, before giving up and roughly lifted him into his arms and placed him on his hip. It was a bit awkward seeing as Zexion was quite small, but he managed carrying Neox back to the room. The kid begged and pleaded loudly all the way back, it was the perfect picture of a naughty child on his way to get soundly thrashed.

When they made it back to the bed room, Zexion waited no time in sitting on the bed and pulling the child over his lap, "Zexion please I'm sorry."

The Cloaked Schemer rolled the organization coat up so it was no longer protecting his backside, and smacked his hand down on the youngster's upturned rear. Neox cried out at the harshness of the swat, locking his eyelids together and gritting his teeth. Zexion spanked him three more times in one fast motion. This resulted in tears to leak out from between his closed eyelids, and cries to fall from his lips. The more dominant nobody spanked him ten more times before lifting him to his feet, and gently unbuttoned his black jeans, pulling them down to his knees.

Neox wailed, and tried to run away again, but was already exhausted and couldn't get away from his firm grasp. Once the adolescent was completely bare waist down, Zexion pulled him back over his lap, and continued to blister his red posterior. This went on for another two minutes before Zexion stopped and said, "If you had told the truth then we would have been done by now."

Tectonically that wasn't exactly true, Zexion wouldn't have stopped now either way. But it was better to let the boy believe that it would have been done by now if he had done right. And it was better then making the punishment unnecessarily longer where its easier to actually injure him.

Neox cried harder at hearing this, wishing that he had told the truth. He felt Zexion lift his knee up, which outcome of it raised his rear up and exposed his sit spots. The boy braced himself, knowing what was coming, but he still screeched loudly when the older nobody landed vicious swats to his undercurves. The thrashing continued for another good minute, before Zexion decided that he had had enough.

The illusionist gently pulled Neox up to be cradled in his lap, being careful of his crimson backside. The child wrapped his arms around his caretaker and cried harshly into his chest, while Zexion gently rubbed slow soothing circles over his back. The older nobody rocked back and forth whispering soothing words until the boy calmed down to the occasional sniffle. Zexion handed him a white tissue to blow his nose, "So Neox, do you know why I punished you?"

The tearstained red face child nodded his head up and down, "Y-yes."

"What was the reason?"

"B-because, I pulled a prank on Saïx, and t-then I lied to you."

"And are you going to do it again?"

"No sir."

"Good," Zexion hugged him again, Neox hugged back and snuggled closer into his embrace. He eventually fell asleep in his arms.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**I made it, just barely but I still made it. I try to get the chapter's up at least once a week. I hope you liked it Noex-chan, I was kind of hard guessing Neox's personality. I haven't decided yet if I'm going on Hiatus, so I'll try and get the next chapter up within a week.**

**If anyone had idea's for a title for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything.**


	19. The Incident

**This is a request from Nevereel**

**I believe that Zexion is in his early twenties in the game but in this particular oneshot he is fifteen or sixteen years old.**

The Incident

**

* * *

**

Zexion was in the lab, at the castle that never was doing research on the heart. He had a gleeful look on his face. Still having just recently lost his heart, he still somewhat showed emotion out of habit. Suddenly Lexaeus walked in "I have done it," Zexion told him.

"What have you done?" the larger nobody asked.

"I've found a new breakthrough in the study of the heart, we just need to do a test-"

"No Zexion," Lexaeus cut him off.

The youth looked at him questioningly, and the older man continued, "Going too far into the research is what lost us our hearts in the first place. It's better to leave that all in the past, and start focusing on getting our hearts back."

"You haven't even heard the idea yet, what if it does get us our hearts back?"

"The only thing that will get us our hearts back is completing Kingdom Hearts."

"How can we complete Kingdom Hearts without knowing how to capture the hearts?"

"That is what we need to research on now," Lexaeus replied matter of factly, "The study of the heart is over, leave it behind with Ienzo."

Zexion just grumbled to himself as he watched his best friends retreating back, "Fine if nobody want to help me than I'll do it myself."

* * *

Axel and Saïx had just recently been found by Xemnas who of course brought them into the organization never knowing the secret plans they had. The formally know Lea was on his way to get Zexion for he had locked himself into the lab and has barely been seen for days. The red head approached the lab door and knocked on the cold metal, "Zexion!" he called.

When he received no answer he cautiously cracked open the door, "Zex … the superior wondering why you haven't been going on missions late-"

BOOM!!!!!!!

* * *

"He should make a full recovery," Vexen told Xemnas.

The two nobodies were outside the infirmary discussing Axel's conditions, because whatever Zexion was doing in that lab blew up in the red heads face leaving him severely injured.

Zexion was there also, looking like he'd like to be anywhere then there, and so was Lexaeus giving the Cloaked Schemer the best stony look anyone could even think of coming up with. Finally everyone's attention turned to the youth. "Explain yourself number six," Xemnas asked in a icy voice that could have held it's own against Vexen's.

The teen shuffled his feet in a manner very much like a naughty child that had just got his caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Well … I was working on an experiment and …"

That experiment better have been something that would help us get our hearts back," Xemnas said threatenly.

When Zexion didn't reply they all knew that the experiment wasn't in the favor of getting there hearts back. Xemnas and Vexen just glared at the youth briefly then stalked out of the room. Zexion turned to his friend and smiled guiltily, the older male just glared, "Um … well I-I know I shouldn't have don't it but …"

Without words Lexaeus strode over and grabbed the younger nobody by the arm and dragged him through a portal while he protested all the way, "Wait Lex, what are you doing, no please stop I'm sorry."

The large man pulled Zexion into his room and sat down on his bed before pulling the younger nobody over his large knees, "Lexaeus I promise I'll never do it again, I'm done with the heart," Zexion continued to plead.

"Apparently my advice didn't help you at all, so now you must learn," Lexaeus replied then brought his hand down hard to the Cloaked Schemer's rear end. The Silent Hero was quite large and muscular so he could hit rather hard.

Zexion managed to keep quiet for the first few swats but Lexaeus kept up a steady pace. After he hit the younger nobody 25 times he lifted his knee up and spanked the youths undercurves six times before stopping. By this time Zexion was crying for all he was worth and had no desire to try and stop. The larger male gently flipped Zexion around so that he cradled his small frame and rubbed his back at the same time.

The silver haired teen cried into Lexaeus's large muscle toned chest for a few minutes until he calmed down to the occasional sob, this was when the Silent Hero finally spoke, "Have you learned your lesson now?"

Zexion sniffed loudly one more time before going back to his usual composure, "Yes I have, it is time to start figuring out how to get our hearts back."

"Good," Lexaeus replied and let Zexion get back onto his feet.

"Perhaps we should start examining the Keyblade Master, I've always found the keyblade to be intriguing," Zexion suggested.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Wow an organization XIII story without Roxas in it, that's a first, well I guess there was chapter ten. I'm so sorry that I'm late with this one. I've been really, really sick the past week or so and haven't had time to write anything.**


	20. Kairi's Reckless Mistake

**This is a request from Shyloh1234, sorry it took so long**

Kairi's Reckless Mistake

* * *

Kairi went back to the small house where she was staying with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Sid. She had just said good bye so Sora and have him her lucky charm, as he left to go defeat Ansem. She had to be escorted back to the house by Leon because the heartless were running amuck in second and third districted, and very powerful. "Why couldn't I have a keyblade also," the grumbled bitterly when Leon left her alone in the house with orders for her stay there and not leave for any reason.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" she complained to herself, "I could fight too if I only had a weapon."

She looked around the small house, for anything she could use as a weapon. She was tried of just sitting around while everyone else fought the darkness. There was nothing lying around that could possibly do anything for her in a fight except either kill her or humiliate her. Finally excepting defeat that she would just have to continue playing the roll of fragile princess until Sora returned, and laid down on the bed in hopes of getting a nap.

But then her eye caught sight on one of Leon's many blades. It was much shorter and lighter then his gunblade, enough that she could wield it. After she showed them that she's not a total damsel in distress, and let her do more than just sit around. She decided then and there what to do, and got up from the bed.

She strode over to where the blade was lying, and picked it up. It was light enough for her to handle, she swung it around a few times in practice. Once decided that she was ready, she grabbed her shoes and left the small house. The first district was oddly quiet in the Third District, not a heartless in sight. Kairi walked cautiously down the ramp and into the square courtyard. Unknowing to her a shadow heartless rose up from the ground silently behind her then landed a blow on the back of her legs.

She let out a squeal of both pain and surprised, she turned around and swung the blade at the heartless. The shadow flew back against the wall but got up again and started running at her. It took about three hits before the heartless faded away, and as soon as it was gone three more showed up to replace it alone with one soldier. She landed a few attacks on them, but it was no use she wasn't in practice enough.

The blade she stole was thrown from her grasp then was she clobbered by a mass of heartless. Claw after claw tried to get at her chest and rip out her heart. She tried desperately to protect herself. She was just about to kiss her existence goodbye then she noticed that the heartless attacking her were getting less and less, and before she knew it a hand grabbed her forearm and she was hauled to her feet.

She looked up into the face of Leon, who didn't look very happy with her. Yuffie and Aerith were there also taking out the rest of the heartless. Once they were all dead, Yuffie and Aerith turned to look at the Kairi, "Are you all right?" Aerith asked in a worried voice.

Kairi was in such shock that all she could do was nod. At least she didn't hurt so she was pretty sure that she wasn't injured. Leon looked less then pleased, "What were you thinking!" he shouted.

"I … I a …" she stammered unable to form an entire sentence.

An awkward silence fell around them, at last Leon planted both hands atop of Kairi's shoulders then firmly started leading her away, "You two secure this distract, me and the princess need to have a little chat.

Kairi allowed the older man to lead her back to the small house after picking up the blade he stole. When the reached the one room house Leon locked the door and turned to the girl, "Ok mind tell me what exactly you were doing?" Leon asked.

"Well … I … I wanted to help," Kairi replied weakly.

"So you stole one of my weapons, when you have no idea how to use it, go out by yourself to fight heartless, when you have no real experience in fighting," Leon scolded.

Kairi felt about an inch tall, "If you really wanted to help, they maybe I'd have let you borrow one of my weapons and you could have come one with us," Leon continued to lecture, "You are a princess of heart, and can't afford to take reckless actions."

"I'm sorry," Kairi said, tears started to fill her eyes.

"Well you will be," Leon said, and with a sigh he pulled Kairi over to the bed, sat down, pulled her over his lap, and lifted her skirt up so reveal pink underwear.

Kairi was already starting to cry softly, "Leon I'm sorry, please don't." A loud yelp fell from her lips as Leon landed the first swat over her panties. This was followed by another and another.

She cried out loudly with each swat, soon the tears were overflowing her eyelids and falling down her cheeks in large flows, while she kicked her legs weakly. Leon peppered her pantied bottom for a good sixty seconds then pulled her underwear down to show her lightly pinked rear, then continued to rain down painful smacks. "Leon please stop I'm sorry," she cried between sobs, and the hiccups soon followed. After another minute where all you could here was Leon's hand spanking Kairi's bare skin, and the loud cries that came from the girls mouth, Kairi had finally sagged with exhaustion and only enough strength to cry and plea for the older man to stop. Leon took a brief moment to grab one of his extra belts, put it in a loop and use it to abuse Kairi beet red backside.

Kairi wailed loudly with each lick of the belt, "L-Leon- I'm-I'm s-sor-ry –hic –"

Leon only whipped her with the belt ten time till when she was crying uncontrollably, before verily gently put her panties back in the proper place, lifted her to her feet, let her sit on his lap being careful of her sore bottom, and pulled her into a light embrace. Kairi cried and hiccupped harshly, while Leon rocked back in forth. He whispered soothing words until she calmed down to the occasional hiccup, "I'm sorry," Kairi said at last her voice cracking slightly.

Leon brought his hand up to wipe away the stray tears that had not fallen from her cheeks, "Its all right, I forgive you. Just don't be so reckless next time."

The girl nodded silently, then Leon continued, "I'll give you a few tips on fighting, then maybe you can help us with the fighting."

Kairi smiled brightly, "Thanks Leon," then hugged him tightly.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long to get up, some unexpected things happened in my life. Hopefully the next one wont take so long to get up. Hope you all had a good Christmas ;]**


	21. Taming the Witch

**This is a request from Overripe (So sorry for shortness)**

Taming the Witch

* * *

"Number six," Marluxia came into the cloaked schemers room in the basement of castle oblivion.

"What can I help you with number eleven," Zexion asked, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted from his book.

"I need you to go and watch the witch; she has been trying to escape," the Graceful Assassin replied.

Zexion sighed in frustration, "Why can't you just ask number twelve to do it?"

"Because she is busy with other thing," Zexion could defiantly detect a faint blush in the Lords cheeks, "The keyblade master is due to arrive in just a few days, and we're busy getting things ready."

Zexion sharply closed the book with in his hands with a loud snap, "Fine, fine," he hissed angrily, "I'll keep the witch in line."

The Cloaked Schemer stood up tossed his book back on the bed and teleported to outside Naminé's room. He opened the door without knocking and let himself in, Naminé was currently in the process of trying to escape through the window, "Hey none of that," Zexion shouted at her. Naminé who was half way out the window jumped in surprise before falling back into the room. The older nobody ran over to the window, closed and locked it quickly, then turned to the girl who was looking at him fearfully. Zexion grabbed her by the forearm then pulled roughly so she was flung gently back towards the bed. "Now you behave yourself witch," Zexion ordered.

"Please let me go, please," Naminé begged weakly, "I'm no use to you … please?"

"There is use for you Witch; you have the powers beyond anyone of us. You are the root of our plan," Zexion replied, as he made sure her window was indeed sealed tightly, then turned back to her.

Naminé glared at him. Obviously begging for them to let her go wasn't doing any good. So now she was trying a different method, refusing to cooperate. "If you don't let me go, then I'll just find someway to escape."

A sigh escaped the schemer's lips, "You obviously can't be trusted enough to be left alone," he created a portal and motioned for her to go through it.

The girl shook her head stubbornly, and crossed her arms over her undeveloped chest. Zexion was quickly losing his patients with her, so he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her through the portal. She reappeared in Zexion's room followed by Zexion himself after her. She turned around and shot a fierce glare at him, "You can't do this to me!" she yelled then kicked the side of his small bookshelf; which shook violently sending books to the ground, and a white nobody symbol, ceramic bookend fall to shatters.

Now it was Zexion's turn to glare at the blonde. His patients had been wrung dry, and this was the last straw. It wasn't like he dearly loved the bookend, there were hundreds of them in the castle, and he could just get another one. No it was how disrespectful she was towards him, he would surely teach the brat that he was not one to cross. The Cloaked Schemer grabbed the glaring girl by the wrist and dragged her over to his bed, "Let go of me!" she ordered firmly, which only grinded his nerves even more.

Zexion sat on the bed and pulled her over his lap, so that her rear was raised in the air totally exposed to whatever he wanted to do to it. Naminé immediately gasped surprised, the light turning on fast on what was about to happen to her. She started to struggle weakly, regretting her decision to not cooperate, "No please I'll be good."

But there was no going back for the schemer, he had decided in his mind that the witch needed to be soundly spanked for her disrespect. He ignored the girls weak protests and landed a harsh swat over he white dress. The thin dress and panties had done nothing to stop the sting, as it burned right through, she let out a soft cry of pain. Going by this action, the older nobody knew that she was be in loud tears in just a matter of swats. Though she deserved it, so with no remorse he sent his hand crashing down over her defenseless hide. This caused another cry of pain to fall from her mouth.

By the third swat, the tears started to fall from Naminé's blue eyes, she made no attempt to stop them. Having no clue that a bunch of hits to her backside could hurt so much, by the time Zexion had landed five spanks she was balling openly, it hurt so bad. After ten swats Zexion lifted her skirt up and pulled down her underwear.

The girl squealed loudly, it hurt enough over her thin clothing now it would surly sting horribly. The first spank Zexion landed on her exposed white cheeks, that had just a tint of pink from his previous swats, had made her let out a shriek of pain. Her legs kicked mildly, as she begged for the end, "Please, please stop I'm sorry, I'll listen to you from now on I promise," she said in-between sobs.

Zexion gave her twenty good smacks to her bared backside, then stopped. He rubbed her back for a few minutes while letting her cry over his lap. He brought her panties up before lifting the girl back to her feet and pulling her into an embrace. He had no idea why he was trying to comfort her, it just seemed like something he should do. He rocked back and forth gently until she calmed down, and eventually fell asleep in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her back to her room, where he laid her down on the bed and left her to sleep.

The end

Thank you for reading

* * *

**I get the feeling that I've forgotten someones request, so whoever you are please tell me who your are and what I've forgotten. Or maybe I haven't and I'm just going crazy. Again I'm really sorry for shortness, I wanted to make it longer, but it just wouldnt go any farther. I'm making my new updating goal to within two weeks, since I'm not making it once a week anymore. **


	22. A Hard Lesson

**This is a request from Little Girl Red**

**This is birth by sleep, but I think its still safe of spoilers.**

A Hard Lesson

* * *

In the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua were dueling on the grass outside the temple. Ven was sitting on the sidelines watching, and cheering them on. After a while Auqa landed on the grass in defeat, "All right, way to go Terra!" Ven cheered.

Terra walks up to the young woman in reached out a hand to help her up, Auqa accepted and she was hauled to her feet, "You did great Aqua, the think I master qualification exam is in the bag for both of us," Terra encouraged.

Aqua smiled at him, "Your sure the past Terra me I'm not so sure," she replied and certainly.

"What are you talking about, of course you'll pass," Terra interjected. Paragraph "I wish I could take it also," Ven spoke up with a sigh feeling left out.

Terra grinned then ruffled his spikes in a reassuring manner, "Don't worry, your time will come soon enough."

Ven just looked away seeming unsure, "How about we do a spar?" Terra offered, hoping it would lift the boy's spirits a little.

It seemed to work for Ven looked up at him with a big smile plastered on his face. The two began dueling, but it didn't last long for Aqua interrupt them after a few minutes, "Terra Master Eraqus has called for us," she explained to urgently.

"All right, I'm coming," Terra call to her, "Sorry Ven we'll finish this later," and with that he took off after Aqua.

The blonde sighed deeply and pouted very child like, "Just because I haven't been here that long I always get left behind," he wined.

He started walking around, not really having anywhere in particular. He came across a huge building not as big as the temple, but still fairly big. He knew that it was a building off limits to everyone, it was Master Xanenort's special place, but only she could go. It was often a discussion about what he did in there, when there was nothing left to talk about. Suddenly a foolish thought came into his mind, the next time the topic came up, what if you could tell his friends that he had found out what was in there. As long as he didn't mess anything up, no one would know he was in there. Master Xanenort was up at the temple at this time, he was something to do. He decided him his mind right then and there to just go explore it a little, just to find out what was in.

The boy walked up to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Inside was just a bunch of statues and machines, what could Master Xanenort be dealing with all of this Ven wondered as he browsed through it all being careful to make sure it look like he was never there. Any time he touched were picked up something he was careful to put it back exactly as he left it. Just when he thought he was going to get away with it, he accidentally backed into a lever, that activated the machine. He tried to push it back but it didn't help, in a blind panic he started pressing random buttons until the machine started making noises that were clearly warning sounds. That was when he knew that he needed to flea. That was about the only smart thing he did during this excursion, for almost right after he ran out of the building it exploded.

* * *

"I don't understand how you could have done something so stupid, you knew very well that Master Xanenort's laboratory was off limits, what were you doing in there in the first place?" Master Eraqus lectured.

Ven Terra and Aqua were sitting in his office, Terra was glaring at him with disapproval as their superior gave him a firm verbal dress down. Aqua was trying to glare at him also, but the sympathy in her eyes gave away that she was failing. To be honest Ven was glad she agrees felt sorry for him, if she was giving him the same look as Terra then he would probably die from the guilt.

"I'm sorry," Ven apologize after the lecture was over.

"And for what you have done, he was now clean every restroom facility in the entire temple, from top to bottom for the rest of the month," Master Eraqus finished, "You you may all go now."

The three apprentices ousted up and left the room. Ven felt about an inch tall, his head hung low, she felt Aqua wrapped an arm around his shoulders for comfort. Terra let them down the hallway and into an empty lounge area, "Aqua leaf is please!" Terra ordered.

The girl had a sneaking suspicion about what Terra was going to do, and pleaded with her eyes that he wouldn't, "Terra ..."

"Go," the older male ordered firmly leaving no room for argument.

Aqua squeezed Ven's shoulders in reassurance, before leaving the room. Terra locked the door as she did last, he would be a lie to say that Ven didn't know what was coming, "Terra, is necessary I've already been punished?"

"Ven in my opinion a you got off easy. I know for a fact that you know better," Tara lectured.

Now Ven felt even more guilty, wishing life that he could just go back in time and redo this day. The older man knew that the kid was eating the poor kid up from the inside out, which was why he knew that this needed to be done. "All right, come over here," Terra started walking over to the couch while Ven reluctantly followed.

The older male gently undid Ven's pants and slid them down to his knees, the boys boxers soon following. The boy was then forced to bend over the arm of the couch, his pale bared backside displayed for all the room to see, "Please Terra don't I'm sorry," Ven's voice already cracked with oncoming sobs.

Terry ignored the plea and planted a hand on the kids back to hold him steady, before landing a harsh swat to the blondes white cheeks. This drew out a cry from the said blond. Ven quickly composed himself, and managed to keep quiet as the next few spanks landed. He didn't want to cry in front of his mentor, so he clenched his teeth together and braced himself for the next swat. The pain built up fast, and he didn't stay quiet for long; every time Terra brought his hand down a hot sting of pain traveled through his bottom cheeks. A few tears squeezed our of his closed eyelids, while he yelped out with each swat to his rear. When Terra started spanking his undercurves that's when the waterworks broke, and the sobs found his way out of his mouth.

Ven didn't know how long this went on, all that he knew at the moment was that he hurt, and was crying out openly. Finally he registered that the blistering had stopped. He started to think that it was over, and wondering why Terra wasn't letting him up. All hope was dashed when he felt something cold and leathery touch his red backside, letting him know what was about to come.

Horror fell over him hard, as he realized what Terra was about to beat him with a belt which made him wail loudly, "Terra no please don't," too late he felt the belt crack across his backside making it feel like fire was brought to it. The boy squealed loudly, and reached a hand back to protect his posterior. Terra quickly caught it and pinned it to his back before whipping it belt over his butt again. The blonde was not crying for all he was worth, most likely the entire temple could hear him. Terra gave him ten white hot licks with the belt before stopping.

Ven cried over the arm of the couch openly, while Terra gently rubbed a hand soothingly over his back. After a few minutes Terra pulled the boy to his feet before embracing him gently. Ven leaned against his larger frame for support, while crying into his chest. The older male helped him right his clothes, then led him over to the couch and sat on it. The blonde let out a yelp when his sore rear make contact with the soft cushions, "All right Aqua, you can come in now," Terra called.

Almost instantly the girl walked in to join the comforting session. She sat on the boys other side, and Terra let her bring Ven out of his hug and into her own embrace. The boy cried into her shoulder and then eventually fell asleep.

The end

Thank you for reading

* * *

**Wow first Birth by Sleep chapter. I get the feeling that there will be a lot more request for that game coming. I hope I got the character's right, this one was hard to do.**


	23. A Very Painful Day

**This is a request from demyx-fan-10 (again I'm sorry for forgetting about this one)**

A Very Painful Day

* * *

**  
**Roxas and Xion were on a mission in Twilight town, they had to eliminate a heartless that was terrorizing the town. It went pretty ok, even taking out the heartless went well. The trouble started after the heartless died, that was when the head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee saw Roxas in the heartless's last moments. Fortunately for Xion she was in a different part of the town killing the lower grade heartless because the large heartless got all its power from the smaller heartless. This made the monster go down easier. Siefer ended up drawing the wrong conclusion, "You're the one that brought that monster here," he accused pointing a finger at him.

"What? N-no-" Roxas tried to defend himself but the older teen cut him off.

"Don't make excuses, its my job to protect this town. And for this I'll have to take disciplinary measures," Seifer said unkindly. Roxas stood frozen in shock as Seifer started towards him …

* * *

Axel was lounging around in the grey area, enjoying his day off. The only other members in there were Demyx, who was sitting on the couch opposite of him and Saïx, who was at his usual post. He often wondered how his old friend could just stand there for so long, and he didn't move even when there was no assignments to give out. It started out as just another boring day. Only it didn't last long.

Very suddenly a portal showed up and Xion came through slumped over supporting a very limp Roxas, "Help! Help!" she cried out before her knees buckled giving out on the weight.

Saïx was quickly at her side and relieved her of Roxas's weight before she could drop him. Axel was there in a flash looking very alarmed as Saïx gently laid the blonde boy carefully on the ground. The boy key bearer looked like he'd had the crap beaten out of him, and not my heartless. His right eye showed many different colors including black. There were dark bruises on his cheeks and arms, and by the way they heard a strange cracking noise Axel suspected a few ribs were broken, "Xion what happened?" Axel demanded angrily.

"I found some guy beating him up, after we took the heartless out," Xion explained frantically.

Saïx was the only one who seemed to remain calm throughout all of this. He took out a bottled potion and gave it to Roxas who immediately came around but still looked dazed and confused. The blonde most likely had a concussion or something, "Fourteen take him back to his room and have him lay down for the rest of the day," Saïx ordered.

The girl nodded then slung Roxas's arm over her shoulder to bring him to his feet slowly. Axel followed them to the room making sure they made it there ok. Then when Roxas's weight got too much for her he helped her out by picking up the unconscious boy and cradling him in his arms. The older male carried Roxas back to his room and gently laid him on his bed while Xion tucked him in, "Xion who was the jackass that did this to him?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, it was some older kid that was wearing a beanie," Xion replied looking regretfully at Roxas.

Axel nodded curtly, then ran a hand through the girls hair to ruffle it, "I'll be back," he told her then teleported out of the room.

The red head reappeared in the back ally of twilight town, on a mission to look for a kid in a beanie. He came across the three kids he and Roxas saw all the time when they took missions to twilight town. None of them were wearing a beanie so he didn't thing it was any of them. They all looked fearfully at the enraged pyro, "Do any of you know who wears a beanie around here, I've got a score to settle with him?" Axel asked fuming.

The three kids glanced at each other, all thinking that they were glad to not be in Siefer's shoes. "Um you must be looking for Siefer I think he's at the sandlot," the girl of the group replied hesitantly.

"Thanks," Axel said stiffly then headed toward the direction of the sandlot.

At the Sandlot Seifer was bragging to his group of lackey's, how he saved the Town from the guy that conjured the monster, "Yeah I think he'll think twice before entering my town again," he was in the middle of saying when Axel approached, "They must practice magic or something- oh look there's another one."

The teen turned toward Axel just noticing him, "Listen your kind isn't welcome here, leave now or suffer what your friend felt."

Axel looked furious, "So you're the one that did it to him, your going to be sorry you did that."

"Oh you think I'm scared of you red," Siefer said hotly, not fazed by the fire in the red heads green eyes.

"Well if your not now then you will be soon," Axel said heatedly then summoned his chakrams. He had no intention of injuring the kid with his weapons or element. It was meant to scare him so it would be easier to do what he wanted to do.

The older male as happy to see the sign of fear in Siefer's eyes but his voice didn't show it, "Be careful you, I'm the head of the Disciplinary Committee, and I will resort to Disciplinary measures," he said with no fear in his voice, but his eyes betrayed him.

Axel smirked in amusement, "Or I will," he tossed the two weapons deliberately aiming them so that they'd just barely miss the teen.

This did it, Siefer cowered in fear and all his lackeys fled in fright, "Ok, ok I'm sorry I beat up your friend just don't hurt me," Siefer pleaded pathetically, if Hayner had seen this sight then he'd never let this die.

"Hurt you … I will, injure you … no," Axel said then strode toward the cowering teen and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet, and dragging him toward a bench.

Siefer was too afraid to really do anything about it except weakly try to struggle free. When Axel reached the bench he sat down and pulled the blonde over his lap. The younger male realized what was happening quickly and started to struggle more than before, "Wait no you can't!" he shouted in alarm.

"Well I don't see anyone around to stop me," Axel replied wrapping an arm around Siefer's torso and using the other hand to gently pull down his pants being careful not the injure the teen, then tugging his glove off with his teeth.

Siefer's face turned red from both embarrassment and rage, "Don't you dare-" he was cut off by a loud hard painful smack to his bottom cheeks.

The teen yelped in surprise, but managed to keep quiet as the next few came down. He couldn't believe that he was being punished like a child and decided in his mind right then and there that he wasn't going to cry like a baby, and could only hope no one would stumble on such a site. Axel was fuming with rage, which caused his hits to get harsher and harsher. After a good minute Seifer started crying out in pain, keep his eyes tightly closed.

The red head then lifted his knee and targeted the sit spots, which caused Siefer's eyes to fly open and the suppressed tears to fall down his cheeks. This was all it took for Siefer to forget all his pride and cry out openly. Once Axel deemed him punished enough to have learned his lesson, he landed ten more hard spanks to his very red backside, in order to get rid of the rest of his anger then stopped, "Well I hope you learned your lesson," The nobody said as he lifted the blonde to his feet and righted his clothes.

Axel forced him to sit on the bench, which he winced as hid sore rear made contact with the very hard bench. Axel waited a full minute before creating a dark portal and going back to the castle. As soon as the dark portal closed Siefer stood up and tried to run the sting out of his backside. He caught site of Vivi who was giggling at him, "This. Never. Happened." Siefer said sternly.

The end

Thank you for reading

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait with this one, I got bogged down with school, I'm going to try not to use that as an exuise very often. I have finally done it, I forgot about his request :( and I was doing so well with it damnit. Oh well if I do it again, however you are that I forgot please tell me that I forgot. Ok I'll try not to take so long next time.**


	24. Who Deserves It

**This is a request from Monksea thanks for being patient**

**Warning, Terra is sort of the bad guy in this chapter, but he makes amends at the end so please put down the torches Terra fans ;]**

**Special thanks to Adventure Prince and Neox-chan for helping me with this chapter**

Who Deserves It

* * *

Terra wasn't having a good day. Some may say that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but the thing is that he woke up on the wrong side of the floor. Waking to the feel of you falling off the bed wasn't the best way to wake up. Maybe he hit his head on the floor, or something because right after breakfast he got an annoying headache that just didn't want to go away.

Now if that wasn't bad enough, Aqua was going out on a mission today, so he was left to watch Ven. It wasn't like Ven was a brat or anything, he was just a little bit on the perky side, and still new to the keyblade he was also very naïve. So Ven and Terra in a bad mood didn't mix very well.

After Aqua left Terra and Ven were sitting in the Temple study. Terra was sitting on the couch, while Ven searched through the books in a bored manner. When he couldn't find anything worth reading he sat back on the chair that was next to the couch the other boy was sitting at, "Terra I'm bored," Ven announced, "Can't we go spar or something?"

Terra groans and starts to massage his head, "No Ven not right now."

The boy pouts but doesn't say anything else. Terra enjoyed the silence for several beautiful minutes, but the blonde couldn't stay quiet for long, "Hey Terra want to here this joke I heard?" Ven asked.

The older teen opened his mouth to say no but Ven continued before he could reply, "Knock, Knock?"

"Ven not now, I have-"

"Knock, knock," the boy repeated with more force.

"Whose there?" Terra finally replied with a sight of frustration.

"Cow's say who."

"Cow's say moo," Ven then started cracking up hysterically at his own joke. Terra didn't see what was so funny about it so he didn't laugh. But Ven didn't seem to notice, "Wait, wait, I have another one. Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill?"

"I don't know Ven why," Terra sounded very bored and was obvious to anyone paying attention that he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"To get to the bottom," the blonde then started cracking up again, "Hey I have another one, knock, knock."

"Who's there."

"Norma."

"Norma who."

"Normally I knock," the boy broke into another fit of giggles, but finally caught on that Terra wasn't sharing this humor, "What's wrong Terra?"

"Nothing, I just have a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ven replied then grinned after a second, "I'll be right back."

The boy jumped to his feet and ran out of the room to get a cool washcloth. Terra sat back and closed his eyes enjoying the moments piece without Ven there. He sighed after hearing the fast footsteps coming back to the room. When Ven came into the room he tripped over his feet, lost the grip on the wet cloth he had for Terra's headache. The sopping rag flew across the room and landed **smack** right on the older teens face.

Terra's face turned red with anger, "Oh my gosh Terra I'm sorry, it was an accident."

The older key bearer couldn't take it anymore, fury surged through his veins, "Ventas come over here now," he ordered in a deadly low voice.

Fear crossed Ven's facial features, "Please Terra, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Ventas NOW!" you could almost see the vein pulsing in Terra's forehead.

The boy reluctantly walked to the angered teen, wondering what fate had in store with him. Terra's chest heaved with anger, when the boy was within arms reach he grabbed his arm and yanked him closer. He then proceeded with pushing Ven over his lap so the boy's rear was raised up into a very susceptible position. The blonde wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going to happen, he just couldn't believe that Axel was actually angry enough to do it, "Terra please don't I'm sorry."

The older male pulled the younger ones pants down without replying, this made the boy squeak out in protest. When Terra pulled his boxers down also that's when the squeak turned into words, "No Terra please- ouch!" Ven was cut off by a hard spank to his defenseless hide.

The spank sounded throughout the room, echoing off the walls making it sound harsher then it really was. The older male then swatted his bottom again just as hard resulting in the same sound reverberating through the room. He sent his hand crashing down again and again. His growing anger made the spanks get more and more ruthless putting the blonde to tears after a matter of minutes.

Once Ven's backside was a nice shade of crimson, Terra raised his knee perching up the kid's bottom so his undercurves were fully exposed. Ven was kicking his legs wildly and bawling uncontrollable, "Please stop Terra I was only trying to help," at the first swat to his sit spots made him squeal loudly. The older male spanked his sits spots for a full minute before he decided that Ven had learned his lesson and stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Terra I'll never do it again," Ven pleaded in-between hysterical sobs.

Terra lifted Ven to his feet and pulled him into a short hug, "Its ok I forgive you," he replied quickly then pushed him away before Ven could feel the full extent of the hug.

He then placed his hands atop of Ven's shoulders and then led the still sobbing boy back to his room. Once there Terra made the boy sit on his bed, "Ok you just sit in here and think about what you've done."

"Yes sir," Ven replied huskily.

* * *

When Aqua returned from her mission, she went looking for her two friends. She found Terra sleeping in the library with all the lights turned out. She shook him awake, "Terra! Terra wake up!"

The older teen jumped awake, and looked at his friend, "Oh Aqua … when did you get back?"

"Just now, why were you sleeping in here?"

"I just had this really bad headache," Terra replied but then realized that his nap had made it go away, "But its better now."

"That's good, so where's Ven?"

Terra just realized that he totally forgot about the kid and left him in his room. He was probably asleep by now, "He's in his room."

"Oh … why's he there, I though you were supposed to watch him?"

"Well things got a little hairy and I had to spank him, he's probably asleep right now."

"Spank him!" Aqua sounded alarmed, "Why? What did he do?"

"He threw a wet cloth at my face," the logic still seemed correct from his point of view. Ven annoyed him and so he got what he deserved.

"He did," Aqua sounded shocked, "That doesn't sound like him, why did he do it?"

"Well he didn't mean to, he fell and it slipped out of his hands," it wasn't until he said that out loud, that he realized how bad it sounded. And the look Aqua gave him said that she thought the same thing.

"So you spanked him because he accidentally threw a wet rag at your face?"

Terra hung his head shamefully, "I had a really bad headache and he was being annoy-"

"That's no excuse," Aqua scolded, "You're the one that needs to be spanked, throwing a temper tantrum like that."

The older teen buried his face in his hands, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me, go apologize to Ven."

Terra nodded and then left the room heading down the halls toward the younger boys room. When he arrived Ven was awake sitting on his bed reading a book, he glanced up when Terra came into the room. There was no anger or fear on his face, which was a good sign, "Ven … can I come in?" when Terra received no answer he let himself in and sat on the boys bed.

"Ven I was wrong to spank you today, I lost my temper and shouldn't have done it out of anger. I'm sorry."

The blonde was silent for a moment, but then a smile broke his lips, "It's ok Terra, I was being annoying when you were not feeling well."

"Yeah but I didn't handle it right, I promise I'll never do it again." Ven reached over and hugged the older male and Terra wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him also.

The End

Thank you for reading

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I having a heck of a time thinking of idea's, if anybody new wants a request it would be helpful to give me as many details as possible on what you want to happen in the chapter. **


	25. The Kitchen Incident

**This is a request from demyx-fan-10 (sorry for the long wait)**

**Warnings, Characters are sort of OOC, and I think there's a swear word in there somewhere. **

**Sorry if this chapters kind of bad, I'm really not very comfortable with adult spankings so there really hard for me to write****.**

The Kitchen Incident

* * *

Demyx, feeling a little hungry decided to go into the kitchen and make something to eat. The kitchen was always empty at this time, so he was able to cook in peace. Once in the kitchen he started searching through the refrigerator and cupboards trying to decide what to eat. It had to be something simple, like a sandwich or cereal. Because he didn't know how to cook, and only those that know how to cook is allowed to cook. But he did get tired of turkey, and PB&J sandwiches.

What he would do for some sort of steak dinner or even mac in cheese would do. With that thought in his mind, Demyx rummaged through the cupboards searching for the famous _blue box_. But he found himself unsuccessful in Kraft Cheesiness, but still successful in a simple recipe for spaghetti. He read carefully the directions, "Place noodles in boiling water," _sounds easy enough_ he thought then grabbed a cooking pot.

He filled the pot up half way then set it on one of the stove burners, "Now how do you turn it on," Demyx asked himself before turning a nozzle on the stove and one of the burners came to life.

The blonde jumped back in surprise, it was the wrong burner. He quickly turned it off then tried another one. It still wasn't the right one but the third one he tried was a success. While waiting for the water to boil, Demyx went back to the recipe to prepare the marinara sauce. Demyx was starting to think that this was quite easy and wondered way he didn't start doing this a long time ago.

"Lets see," he stared at the recipe, "Two tablespoons of oil, now where's the oil?"

Demyx went over to the refrigerator and searched through it. He overlooked the sign that said "Vexen's chemicals do not touch" on a drawer, and picked up a bottle that said OIL on it. "Here we are," the Melodious Nocturne went back over to the pot of heating marinara sauce and poured what he thought was two tablespoons into it.

BOOOM!!!!!!

Before Demyx could even realize what had happened he was on the ground covered in red tomato sauce and ash. Everything else in the kitchen was covered in it also, and the stove looked beyond repair, "Oh damn what have I done?" Demyx asked himself.

He wiped sauce and soot from his face and looked around, no one was around to know that he did it. If he just slipped off then no one would know who did it, with that thought in his mind Demyx teleported out of the kitchen and into his room. Very quickly he stripped the organization uniform from his body and hid it under the bed. "Its alright just calm down, everything's ok. As long as no one finds out it was you then your ok- AHHH!" he suddenly looked in the mirror and saw that his skin was still covered in the mess. He wasted no time jumping into the shower.

Sometime later Demyx was ninjaing down the hallways, trying to avoid being seen, "Demyx?" Axel asked who was just walking down the hall and noticed him.

"I didn't do it!" the blonde said without really thinking.

"What did you do?"

"I said I didn't do it."

"I didn't even accuse you of anything, and you said that, so that means that you did do something."

It didn't take long for Demyx to cave, "Oh Axel I destroyed the kitchen."

"That was you?" Axel asked looking very surprised, "The Superior's pissed at that. He said that if he ever found out who did it, there dead."

Demyx made a whine that sounded much like a lost puppy, "Hey relax," Axel reassured, "They have no suspicion that it was you, they don't know who it was. Things will eventually calm down and then be forgotten."

The blonde sighed with relief, "Ok your right, thanks Axel." The two walked off not knowing that Marluxia was standing around the corner grinning evilly, having heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Some time went by, and Demyx relaxed and tried to forget about what happened. He was currently walking down the many white hallways when he tripped over the end of a pink scythe. "Watch where you're putting that thing," Demyx shot, while picking himself off the floor.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't see you coming," Marluxia said smirking knowingly at him.

"Yeah right," the blond glared at the older nobody and started walking away.

Marluxia followed him, "So we all have to eat take out, for the next few days," he started very conversational like, "Because _someone_ destroyed the kitchen."

Demyx forced himself not to stop in his tracks, "Yeah I heard, wonder who did it." He tried not to sound guilty but didn't think he did a very good job.

"Oh I think you do know."

This made the blonde stop in his tracks. He turned to face The Graceful Assassin hoping his face wouldn't give him away, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you're the one that did it."

The younger nobodies breath caught in his throat, "N-No you don't," damn why did he have to stutter.

"I heard you and Axel's little conversation," Marluxia was now smirking devilishly.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Demyx knew he was caught red handed but maybe Marluxia would show kindness for once and not tell.

"Oh I could try, but I often have loose lips."

He should have known, Marluxia wouldn't know nice if it danced in front of him naked, "But I can try extra hard I suppose, but it will cost you."

A sigh escapes the blondes lips, "Ok what do you want?"

"Well my garden is looking a little dried out, at the moment."

"Ok I'll keep your garden watered."

"Oh but that's not quite enough, not enough to keep my lips sealed."

* * *

"Oh Demyx, do you have my beer yet," Marluxia asked in a sing song voice.

Said nobody came into the room carrying a bottle of beer, "Yes its right here," he replied with a sigh.

Marluxia, accepted the bottle that was handed him, "Thank you … now go finish watering my plants."

Demyx sighed again, then went to finish the watering, "And when you're finished with that, start my laundry."

"You should do that yourself," Demyx shot, he was really getting tired of doing everything that Marluxia asked him to. Punishment was almost better then this, or maybe it was.

"Excuse me Superior, did you ever find out who destroyed the kitchen," Marluxia replied with a wicked smile.

"You know what … I don't care, go and tell him. No actually, I'm going to go tell him, anything's better then this," Demyx then stomped out of the room.

* * *

"So you're the one that destroyed the kitchen," Xemnas glared at him, "And you knew about this and didn't tell," he then glared at Marluxia.

"Um well I …" Marluxia was looking as his feet, neither of them thought that when Demyx finally gave in and told the Superior, Marluxia would get in trouble also.

"I'm sorry Superior, I really thought that Vexen's chemical oil was cooking oil," Demyx explained.

"Well you had no business being in the kitchen, in the first place," Xemnas lectured, "You are assigned to kitchen duty for the rest of the week. Dismissed."

Demyx turned to leave the room, and Marluxia started to follow, "Not so fast Number Eleven."

The Graceful Assassin stopped in his tracks and turned around, while Demyx continued out the door, "Yes Superior?"

"There is still the fact that you didn't come out and tell who it was when you knew, and you took advantage of Number Nine because of this situation."

"Well I … I was just …" Marluxia tried to defend himself but couldn't think of any good reason.

"I guess, I'll just have to teach you a lesson," Xemnas then pulled a belt from around his waist.

The other nobody paled, "Superior, is that really necessary-"

"It is, now come over here and bend over the desk. Don't make me ask you twice."

Marluxia sighed in defeat, realizing that arguing would only make it worse. He walked over to the front of the desk, while Xemnas cleared off papers and junk from it, and then bent over it. The older nobody came around the desk and placed a hand on the others back, "I'll be giving you 25 hits. Ten for not coming forward, and fifteen for taking advantage of Number Nine."

After saying that, Xemnas raised the belt high over his head and whipped it down across Marluxia's backside. The pink haired nobody jumped in surprise but didn't make a sound, when the next hit come down a small hiss escaped his lips. Xemnas continued to bring down lick after lick over Marluxia's defenseless backside swinging harder each time. He managed to stay pretty silent through the whole punishment, only letting out a few hisses and groans. When Xemnas landed the twenty-fifth crack of the belt, Marluxia had silent tears falling form his eyes, but that was about it.

"There, now let that be a lesson to you. Dismissed," Xemnas announced, placing the belt back on his waist. Marluxia nodded then left the room, while rubbing a hand over his backside.

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Me: *Backs away from the angry mob of readers holding spears at me* Ok I know I having updated in a while.**

**Crowd: *Growls***

**Me: But I have a very good explanation for it.**

**Crowd: *Pulls back slightly, but still looks angry***

**Me: The real problem is that, I have carpal tunnel. And its getting kind of hard to type.**

**Crowd: Awww *looks sympathetic***

**Me: *Smiles* see I told you that is was a good explanation. But this also mean that it will take me longer to update, depending on how my wrists feel.**

**Crowd: *turns angry again***

**Person at the front of the crowd: *Hold of a spear* lets get her!!!!**

**Me: *Hides behind a door while, spears and rotten fruit fly at me***

**TRUE STORY (Again very sorry for the long wait)**


	26. A Bigger Problem

**This is a request from ****Rakime-vh**

**Warnings, OCC Lexaeus**

**Sequel to A Small Problem (Chapter 15)**

A Bigger Problem

* * *

Axel walked down one of the many white hallways of the castle, Xion was sitting in his arms. It had been almost two weeks since she had mysteriously been turned into a child. Every time they asked Vexen if he was almost done with the antidote, he would only say that he was making progress, which still wasn't very reassuring. He knocked on Roxas's door and a moment later the boy opened it, "Hi Ax is it my turn to watch her?" Roxas asked and took the girl from his friends arms.

"Yep, and when your done its Zexion's turn," Axel replied.

"Have you ever wondered how shifting her around so much is effecting her mentally?" Roxas asked while putting Xion on the ground and letting her run into his room.

"Come on Rox, she's not complaining. Look how happy she is," Axel pointed at the girl was on currently running around the room playing airplane.

Roxas just shook his head then closed the door after waving bye to the red head. Axel intended to walk back to her room and take advantage of the free time. Ever since Xion turned pint sized there seemed to be nothing but dealing with her. He suddenly heard the sound of fast footsteps and turned around to see who it was. He was then rammed into someone, which made him fall to the ground hard with a loud thump followed by a grunt. "D-Demyx?" he coughed out having the wind knocked out of him.

The blonde nobody didn't reply, only rubbed his shoulder while cradling something to his chest. "Why don't you watch where your going," Axel glared at the him.

"Axel, you'll never guess what I found!" Demyx said excitedly then showed a beaker with some green liquid in it.

Axel raised an eyebrow at him, "What's that?"

"This will turn Xion back to normal!" The blonde was now grinning broadly, feeling very prideful that he had found it.

Axel looked hopeful, "Really, Vexen's finished with the antidote."

"No but I went back to the world she and Roxas were at when she was turned into a kid, and found this; its sure to be the antidote that we're looking for."

"I don't know Demyx, how do we know that's not the stuff that turned her into a kid in the first place," Axel tried to grab the beaker from the other nobody.

"No Axel, trust me it will work" Demyx tried to back away from the other nobodies hands. Axel grabbed it and the two started having a tug-a-war game briefly before it flew out both hands and started flying through the air.

Demyx started backing away but Axel made a run to try and catch it. The red head just barely missed it and it crashed to the ground, and this was followed by a loud explosion. Demyx covered his face to protect it from the explosion, and when he uncovered it all that was left of the pyro was his organization uniform, "Oh no … I killed Axel. The Superior will kill me." Not knowing what else to do he fled.

Moments later, Lexaeus popped up around the corner wondering what all the noise was about. _What the…?_ he thought upon seeing the clothes.

Suddenly the pile of clothes started to move, which made the large nobody jump despite himself. He cautiously stepped forward gazing at the clothes, and after a few moments a small red head popped out of the pile, looking no older then 6 years old. Lexaeus would know that mop of red hair anywhere, so it didn't take him long to figure out who it was, "Number Eight?"

The boy turned to look at the man, but didn't reply. "What happened to you?" Lexaeus asked tilting his head to the side in a very dog like manner.

Axel merely gazed up at him, "I don't know," he said meekly. "Are you a giant?"

Lexaeus just scratched his head, not sure what to do next, while Axel looked down at his lap, noting that his clothes were so large on him that he must have looked like he was wearing a sleeping bag. The larger man then decided the only thing to do was tell the superior what had happened, so he bent down and lifted the boy up in his arms, making sure to keep the oversized organization uniform around him.

"Where are you taking me?" Axel asked curiously.

Lexaeus didn't reply, and teleported with Axel in his arms out of the room. He reappeared in the hallway outside of the Superior's office, shifted Axel so that he was on one arm and raised his other arm to knock.

"How in Kingdom Hearts name did this happen!" Vexen roared, after he was told what had happened. "Now I'll have to start all over and make twice as much of the antidote."

"Unfortunately Number Nine confessed to bringing back a potion which he thought was the antidote. That is what caused this to happen," Lexaeus explained then stetting a squirming Axel down on the floor.

"Then it's all his fault, why I aught a-"

"Enough, Number Nine is being appropriately dealt with, you just need to work on the antidote."

There was suddenly a loud crash, both adult heads turned to Axel who had knocked over a tray causing many odds and ends to fall out onto the floor. Vexen looked ready to pop a vain, "Out of my lab! Get him out of my lab!"

Lexaeus picked up the child and quickly left the room, and after getting him into a smaller organization uniform, heading strait to Roxas's room. He knocked on the door, and a moment later The Key of Destiny opened it. A look of horror crossed the boys features when he looked at the child in the larger Nobody's arms, "Oh no … please no. Please don't say it."

"Unfortunately Number Thirteen, it is true. So we'll keep the him and Xion together for the time being," Lexaeus handed Axel over to the blonde.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Roxas asked stumbling slightly over Axel's weight.

"Same as you've been doing with Number Fourteen," was all Lexaeus said before walking away.

Roxas gawked at him, "Thanks for nothing," he muttered darkly then set Axel down onto his feet and closed the door. "Ok Axel, that's Xion over there. Play nicely with her ok." Roxas pointed at the little girl playing over by his closet, then went back onto his bed.

"Hi Assel, do you want some soup," Xion asked smiling at him.

"Soup? Really?" Axel asked smiling back at her.

The girl picked up a black shoe, "Well its pretend soup," she walked over to the red head and handed him the shoe.

Roxas laid on his bed reading while Axel and Xion played on the ground. Before long drowsiness started to overcome Roxas, and he fell asleep, book still in hand. Axel noticed almost immediately, "Seon look," he pointed at the blondes sleeping body. "He's asleep."

"Should we wake him up?" Xion asked, standing up ready to do it if Axel said.

"No!" he whispered loudly tugging on her arm so that she's sit again. "We should sneak out, and have some real fun."

The girl looked worried, "I don know…"

"Come on, please. It'll be real fun."

"But we could get in twuble."

"Only if we're caught," Axel started tugging on Xion's arms to start crawling toward the door.

"Were would we go?"

"Go to he kitchen and find the cookie jar."

The girl smiled at that, suddenly really wanted to join Axel on there adventure of naughtiness. The two children crawled over to the door then Axel silently stood up and turned the doorknob. Very slowly he opened it, but it creaked loudly making them both wince and fling there heads around to where Roxas was laying. The blonde stirred slightly but didn't wake up, both kids sighed in relief.

Once both had safely crawled out, Axel gently closed the door making sure it didn't click when it latched. "We made it," he said smiling proudly, but only briefly until his face fell, "Um … I don't know where the kitchen is."

Fortunately Xion's face brightened, "I do, we go there all the time for meals. Its this way," she stared running down the hall.

"Careful we don't want to get caught," Axel whispered running after her, "Slow down," he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"We have to be sneaky, or we'll get caught. Lead the way but don't run," Axel explained.

The girl bobbed her had up and down, and continued down the hallways not as fast as before. They reached the kitchen after a few minutes. Axel stuck his head inside the door to make sure the coast was clear, and nodded to Xion when he saw that it was. "So where are the cookies?" Axel asked looking around, Xion obviously knew around this place better then him.

"It's on that counter," She pointed at a counter by the sink, "But it's too high for us to reach."

"No worries," Axel walked over to the counter with Xion following close behind and squatted down. "Get up on my shoulders."

The girl tenderly climbed up onto Axel's shoulders, and gasped in surprise when he slowly stood up. Once he was fully raised she was high enough to climb up onto the counter. A sigh of relief fell from her lips when she was finally up, then looked back down at the redhead, "But what about you?" she asked.

"You just help me pull up," with that Axel jumped latching onto the end of the counter and struggled to climb up. Xion grabbed his arm and started to pull, after a minute they were both sitting on the counter.

Axel was the first to grab the cookie container, and started digging through it, he handed one to Xion before picking one himself. They happily ate there cookies together, and as soon as they were finished with there first both started digging through the jar for more, "This would be better if they were warm," Axel commented.

"But we can't use the microwave," Xion started without much thought.

"Who needs a microwave when you got me," he then pointed to himself and a ball of fire suddenly appeared in his hands.

The girl gasped and then clapped her hands together excitedly, as Axel held his chocolate chip cookie over the ball fire. Once he deemed it soft and gooey enough he stuffed it into his mouth getting chocolate all over his face. Xion giggled at him then held her cookie over the fire, not getting as close to the flames as Axel but still close enough to warm the snack. They both did this for awhile until there tummies started groan in protest from all the sugar.

Axel laid back and didn't watch where he was putting his hand that had the ball of fire in his hand, and it caught onto some paper towels. He didn't even notice the flames until Xion screamed in fear. It wasn't long before the flames grew and caught onto the cupboard, getting bigger and bigger. This was caused by Axel, for he didn't know how to control his powers at this age and all his attempts to put the flames out made it worse.

Xion was screaming for all she was worth. She backed away from the growing flames, lost her footing, and fell to the floor her head cracking against the tile. A loud ear piercing screech came from her lips, as he started to cry harshly. "Oh no, Xion he called," He called jumped off of the countertop, and took one moment to see if he could calm her down. Soon he realized that she was hysterical and wasted no more time, before running from the kitchen calling for help.

* * *

Roxas had woken up from his doze and instantly realized that his charges were gone, "Oh crap, the Superior's going to kill me," he swore before fleeing from the room in search for the children.

It didn't take long for him to find them. Mostly because Axel was running down the hallways screaming for help, he grabbed the boys arm to stop him, "Axel what happened … where's Xion."

"The … the … k…kitchen is burning down," the redhead replied between gasps of breath.

Roxas swore to himself hoping that Axel didn't hear and even if he did it probably wouldn't matter because he knew enough bad language as a kid that it wouldn't make any difference. He lifted Axel into his arms and ran for the kitchen. When they arrived, the situation was already being dealt with. Demyx was putting out the last remains of the fire and Lexaeus was holding a sniffling Xion, who had an ice pack to her head.

"Oh God, is she ok," Roxas asked then put Axel down and reached to take the girl from the other nobody.

"I think so, but you should take her to Number Four to make sure," Lexaeus replied giving the child over to Roxas's awaiting arms. "And be more careful to watch them next time."

"I know, sorry," Roxas removed the icepack so to get a better look at the girls head. There was a large bump on her side that looked very tender and swollen. "What happened?"

"That's what we all want to know," Demyx suddenly came into the conversation.

All heads turned to Axel, who smiled sheepishly. "Um… well we were just bored." At the glares he got from that answer Axel realized be better tell the truth, and explained exactly what happened.

Demyx chuckled at the explanation while Roxas just shook his head with no emotion on his face. Though Lexaeus looked very displeased, he turned to Demyx, "Thank you for your help Number Nine, you may go. Thirteen, please go and take Number Fourteen to Number Four. I'll deal with Number eight."

Both blondes nodded without hesitation, not wanting to argue with an angry Silent Hero. Axel on the other hands looked like he wanted to cry and whimpered slightly when they both left. Lexaeus grabbed the boy by the scruff of his jacket and teleported out of the room and into his room. "I'm really sorry Lexaeus, I'll never do it again," he squeaked softly, knowing what was about to come.

"Sorry doesn't cut it I'm afraid. You almost burnt the kitchen down, something more horrible could have happened to Number Fourteen if Number nine hadn't found her when he did," the large man replied sitting on the bed and placing Axel's small body over his lap.

"No please don't," Axel pleaded pathetically, as the Silent Hero pulled down his pants and underwear.

Lexaeus didn't replied and wasted no time in started to produce smacks to the kid's backside. He didn't need focus on either check for his large hand cover the entire bottom. He knew not to hit that hard, with his massive strength even a soft smack could easily hurt terribly. Axel cried out with each smack, kicking his legs wildly. It wasn't long before he was in hard tears, and after that his pants and underwear flew off his legs and onto the floor.

After about a minute Lexaeus raised his knee slightly with made the boy tip forward slightly exposing his sit spots. When the older nobody started landing smacks on the tender flesh, Axel finally caved and fell limp with no energy left to struggle. Lexaeus spent another minute on the undercurves before stopping.

Axel was crying and squealing for all he was worth, the older man rubbed his back tenderly as the boy gasped for breath. All that crying can really take it out of you, he grabbed a tissue from his box on the bedside table and held it to Axel's nose, "Blow," he gently ordered.

After the boys nose was empted of all mucus, Lexaeus started the close out of the punishment, "Now, tell me why you were punished."

"B-Because, I-I snuck out … a-an-and burnt down the kitchen."

"Very good, now are you going to sneak away again?" Lexaeus asked.

At the shake of the boys head, Lexaeus gently pulled him into a hug which Axel accepted greatly. Then he stood up with Axel still cradled in his arms, bent down to pick up the redheads fallen pants and teleported back to Roxas's room.

The Key of Destiny looked up as they entered, and his smiled sympathetically. Even he could hear the cries from his room, "Here he needs a nap," the older nobody hand the drowsy boy into Roxas's arms, who placed him next to Xion who was sleeping on the bed.

"How is Number Fourteen?"

"She's fine, just a bump … I sure hope Vexen finishes the antidote soon…" Roxas replied.

Then end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Ha another unfinished part of the story. Hehe sorry this took so long to get up, it wasn't as long as last time right? Its my stupid carpal tunnel that limits how much I can type, sorry I'll try and get the next one up faster. **


	27. Uncalled For

***Smiles sheepishly* It is true, I'm not dead. But unfortunately bring bad news. Due to personal reasons, I've decided to end this story. Which means I'm no longer taking requests. Those of you who are waiting for a request already asked, don't start flipping yet, I'm going to finish everyone request in waiting before ending it. But anything new request from this point on will be politely declined.**

**Sorry for anyone I've disappointed. **

**But on the upside there's still a good 12 or so chapters still going to be written, so enjoy them while they last. Here's the long awaited chapter 27**

**This is a request from Adventure Prince**

Uncalled For

* * *

It was a warm yet cool afternoon in Twilight Town. Seifer and his comrades were doing a patrol of the town when suddenly something very cold, sticky and goopy landed on his beanie. Seifer lifted a finger up to his beanie and scooped some of the goop off the cap and placed it in his mouth, "Sea salt ice-cream," he muttered to himself and gazed up at the clock tower only to have an even bigger drop land smack dab on his face.

The sound of laughing was heard from above and Seifer looked up and could see Roxas and Hayner exchange high fives. This meant that his rival group that was sitting up top on the edge did it on purpose. Infuriated Seifer whipped his face to see his rival group sitting on the edge. "Well, well, well what do we have here" Seifer smiled and after wiping the melted ice-cream from his face motioned for his team to follow him.

Meanwhile the Usual Spot group was laughing at what they just did to Siefer, and believed to have gotten away with it. "Did you see his face go red?" Hayner laughed slapping his knee lightly.

"I swear I could see the ice-cream evaporating from his face," Roxas said laughing equally hard.

Olette was the only one not laughing, she was staring at them with a disapproved look on her face, "I still don't think that was a very good idea."

"Lighten up Olette," Hayner said getting over his giggling fit. "We didn't get caught did we they left."

"Oh he obviously knew it was us, we didn't exactly try and hide from him after doing it. He'll probably get back at us at some point in the future," before anyone could reply someone else broke up the conversation.

"What do you twerps think your doing up here?"

All four heads turned alarmingly toward the voice to see Siefer and his gang looking at them. "Eating ice-cream," Hayner bravely spoke, "It's not a crime."

"It is when you pour you melted goop on my head," Siefer said in a low deadly voice grabbing Hayner and Roxas by there collars, and lifting them off from where they where perched.

"Oh really?" Hayner asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look. I know it was you," Siefer said with heat he then turned to his gang and asked, "Ok so what should we do with these pranksters?"

"They need to be taught a lesson ya-no," Rai voiced his opinion.

"Yes. Taught a lesson," Fuu agreed.

"I agree entirely," Siefer smirked evilly making the four other teens cringe slightly. "Do you remember what we talked about doing next time we catch them causing trouble?"

Rai and Fuu laughed knowingly, Hayner and his gang didn't know what they were talking out but they knew that it couldn't be good. They were all dragged off of the tower and to there Usual Spot. The older group didn't want anyone to hear them or they might get in trouble. Hayner and his gang, tried desperately to struggle away.

When they finally reached the Usual Spot, Siefer called out to his gang. "All right guys take position."

Take position? That didn't sound too comforting to Hayner's gang. Before they knew it, all four of them found themselves turned over a lap. Rai and Fuu both sat on the old patched up couch that someone through out. Rai pulled Pence over his lap, while Fuu took on Olette. Siefer sat on the wooden crate, which was usually Roxas's seat, and somehow managed to drag both Hayner and Roxas over his lap. Now that they had all "Taken position" loud protests were heard from the for.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Let me go!"

"You got to be kidding me?"

"Son of a-"

SMACK! Four smacks simultaneously landed on the upturned bottoms. All four of the victims fell silent, Olette being the only one to let out a gasp of surprise. For the next few minutes the only sounds heard from the Usual Spot, where loud swats and cried of pain. Olette was a pretty easy victim to handle, she didn't struggle all that more. More pleaded, "Please let me go, I didn't do anything!" she cried out as Fuu sent her hand down to the younger girls backside.

Olette cried out in pain. She had never been spanked before, and wasn't exactly enjoying the first experience. Each land of the violet haired girls hand sent a stinging heat through her jeans. It wasn't long before the girl was in tears. About a minute went by, before Olette felt her pants being tugged down, "No, no, no, no please!" the green eyed girl cried out while kicking her feet wildly.

Once Olette's kaki pants were pulled down to her knees, her panties followed. Her already stinging backside could now feel the cool air. SWAT! A crisp sounding spank fell to her bared bottom, and stung all the more worse resulting in a mangled sob to fall from the girls mouth. Fuu continued for a few more minutes.

Rai was very large and bulky, so he was able to hold Pence's chubby body down quite easily. He kicked and struggled wit hall his might, but to no avail Rai might have been dumb but he wasn't weak. His strength made the swats delivered hurt all the more. The chubby burette tried hold back the flood gates his eyes desperately wanted to break, but he too was soon in tears. He could only hope that Hayner and Roxas got broken also, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. When he felt the fabric of his pants leave his backside, the boy decided to go to the all time low and start plead. "No! No please leave those up!"

SMACK! SWAT! SPANK! Pence let out a loud wail, as the strength of the blows o his backside made it sting horribly. He finally fell limp, with no strength left except to cry.

Siefer was probably having the most trouble; he was starting to think that he shouldn't have tried to get both Roxas and Hayner at the same time. But it was too late now, both blondes were giving the loudest protests. Hayner was letting out long strings of creative profanity, while Roxas, what could be heard over Hayner was singling out death threats. Seifer used one arm to hold the boys down, and the other to spank one bottom after the other.

"You'll never get away with this! I'm going to- Ouch!" Roxas was cut off by a loud smack to his upturned bottom.

"Let me go you son of a- Ow!" Hayner started but was cut off also.

Siefer swung his hand hard, making the slaps against there backsides echo loudly. Both where determined not to give the older blonde the satisfaction of making them cry, and where careful not to let any sobs escape there lips. After several minutes, Roxas's protests ceased, most likely because the blue eyed blonde didn't think he could say anymore without bursting into tears.

Siefer on the other hand was determined to make the boys cry, so he stopped after a few minutes and started pulling down there jeans. Fuu and Rai noticed him doing this, and decided to do the same with there victims even though they were all ready in hard tears. "Don't you dare you-"

SMACK… SMACK! The older blonde gave them both hard crisp spanks to there bared backsides. Hayner was silenced at once, and Siefer was satisfied to hear a sop finally fall from Roxas's lips. He had one down, one more to go. For Roxas once one sob was out, it started a chain reaction that had him dissolved to tears. He didn't get Hayner to break until he started to focus on there sit spots. He the older boy smacked there undercurves, Roxas fell limp, and cried pathetically. Hayner managed to keep some of his pride by not begging for mercy.

This continued on for several more moments, then Siefer finally stopped. Seeing that there leader had stopped, Rai and Fuu stopped also. Of course Siefer and his gang weren't ones to offer comfort, so they each tossed there charges into the old couch and left.

Olette was probably the one crying the hardest. She also took the longest to calm down. Hayner was the first to compose himself, followed by Roxas and eventually Pence. The three boys sat next to the girl, and comforted her until she finally calmed down also. By this time Hayner was pissed. "How dare they!" he yelled angrily

"Let me at em, I'm going to kill them!" Roxas added seeming to totally agree with the other blonde.

Pence had to grab the back of his shirt, to stop him from running out of the Usual Spot. "Roxas wait a second, there older then us, so we wouldn't stand a chance," he reminded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Hayner agreed reluctantly.

"Then what are we going to, just let them get away with it?" Roxas asked, outraged at the thought.

"Of course not, we're going to get them back," Hayner replied, "We're just going to have to get stronger then them first."

Roxas jumped up with excitement, "That's it, great idea. When we're stronger then them we can beat them up!"

"But how are we going to get stronger?" Pence asked.

"By lifting weights of course!" Hayner stated matter of factly.

"Exactly, come on lets go to the gym and lift weights," Roxas shouted excitedly and ran from the usual spot. Pence and Hayner followed fist pumping, leaving an astonished looking Olette.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath.

The End

Thank you for reading

* * *

**Ok I'm even disappointed in this chapter. I tried to make it sound realistic, I really did but I failed. I'm very sorry Adventure Prince, this chapter isn't my best, hope your not two disappointed :(**


	28. Never Gamble with your Backside

**This is a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous**

Never Gamble with your Backside

* * *

Roxas stared, wide eyed, at the large bag of munny that was just handed to him. "Wow! Thanks Saïx," he grinned pocketing the munny. "Is this because I've been doing so good on my missions?"

"No Number Thirteen," Saïx replied coldly. "You will need it for your mission today, any extra must be given back."

The blondes smile deflated like a balloon, "Oh…" he pouted, "What do I need so much munny for?"

"You will need it to pay your desired target, for information about the new order," the blue haired man instructed. "Try not to give him all the munny, but do it if it's the only way to get the information."

"Yes sir," Roxas nodded accepting the mission assignment papers.

The blue haired Nobody opened a portal and Roxas walked through. He reappeared in the dark world of Port Royal. His mission assignment said that his target was a pirate named Block Bard. He was usually found hanging around one of the saloons, according the papers. This made the blonde gulp, from what he heard from Axel, saloons weren't the cheeriest place to hang around.

Roxas stepped into the first saloon he entered. It smelled like badly mixed moonshine, and sweat. He almost gagged, quickly slapping a hand over his nose. The floor looked like is hadn't been swept or mopped in years, nor the tables been scrubbed or cleaned. The boy hoped that he'd find this Block Bard soon, so he could go back to the clean castle. After he took a long shower of course, just standing in the room made him feel dirty. He walked up to the bar, and the man working behind it laughed at him. "Get lost kid, you gotta be this tall to order here," the man held his hand almost a foot above Roxas's head.

The blonde glared at him, making the man laugh even more. "I'm not here to buy anything, I'm looking for someone. Have you ever heard of someone called Block Bard?"

This made the bar attendant stop laughing, he stared at Roxas with a look of surprise. "What's a little lad like you looking for Bard for?"

"That's my business."

"Well 'e never hangs around here, better to go look in Tortuga, dats the pirates hangout."

"How do you get to Tortuga?" Roxas asked.

"Across the bay, you can only get there by ship," the man smiled smuggling revealing a mouthful of gold teeth. Before either of them could say anything else the man behind the counter was drawn away from Roxas by a drunkard banging his mug on the counter indicating he needed more rum.

Roxas started heading out of the saloon, he wasn't worried abut getting to Tortuga. All he had to do was create a portal over there. As he was walking, he accidently ran into a chair falling over, and sending the large sack of munny fall out of his pocket, coins flying everywhere. This drew the attention of several men sitting at a table; they all looked over to see Roxas scrambling around picking up coins that scattered the ground. What they really saw, was a little boy with a lot of munny. "Hey kid… come over there," one of the men called.

Roxas managed to collect all the fallen munny, and looked up at them. They were waving for him to come over to there table. The blonde walked over, though very cautiously. "How about playin a little poker with us?" the man asked, breath smelling thickly of alcohol.

"Oh, I don't think so… I'm kinda busy right now," Roxas told him and started walking away. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, hey, hey, hold up there son," the man jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders, leading him back to the table. "Have ya ever played poker before?"

"No, never heard of it," Roxas foolishly told him.

The man brought him over to the table and pulled up a seat for Roxas to sit in, "It's a real fun game. You could even get the chance of doubling that chunk of change you have there," at this the other men at the table laughed.

The boy reluctantly sat at the table; while another man dealt out cards, the first guy explained how poker was played. Roxas was hesitant at playing, after hearing that there was a chance he could lose all his money. But the little thought in his mind that, that said if we doubled the money he could keep some for himself. An instant thought of Xion's face when he showed her a diamond ring overcame him, and was the reason he gave in for ONE game.

* * *

"No!" Roxas wailed, as he lost yet again a hung chunk of his munny.

The men around the table all laughed and jeered at the poor unfortunate blonde. A young man in his mid twenties took a swig of beer, and collected the money in the center of the table. Roxas was rather pale, and shaky. He had lost more then half of the munny Saïx gave him, the guys around the table encourage him to continue with the hope that he could win all the munny back. "C'mon junior, one more time. Maybe you'll be lucky this time," jeered the man that first convinced him to join.

The boy sighed, he had almost no munny left, so he should probably stop while he still had munny left. But what would Saïx say if he came back with no information because he didn't have enough to pay Block Bard. He could always lie and say that all Saïx gave him wasn't enough to satisfy the pirate? Or maybe just say he couldn't find him…

But then the blue haired Nobody would want all the munny back. He had to try and win it back. "Ok," he dumped the entire rest of the coins down on the table, "I'm going all in."

* * *

"Axel!" Saïx called for his old friend to come over to him.

"What up Saïx?" Axel asked giving him the trademark Cheshire cat grin. It faltered though when Saïx continued.

"Number Thirteen should have RCT'd hours ago."

"Maybe he's having a hard time finding the guy, or convincing him to give over the information," Axel suggested with a frown.

"I doubt it, he shouldn't be this long. Block Bard is a fairly known in Port Royal, and from what I've heard, it doesn't take much munny to loosen his mouth."

"Hmm… want me to go see if I can find out what's up?" Axel asked.

"Yes… hopefully he hasn't gotten into any trouble…"

* * *

"NOOOO!" Roxas was pulling at his hair, he couldn't believe he lost _all _that munny. Saïx was going to turn him into a dusk for this.

The rest of the table was roaring with laughter, "Tuff luck kiddo," a large man next to him ruffled his spikes.

"C'mon, you got to give me another change to win it back," Roxas pleaded.

"Unless you got something to bet on, that's not gonna work tiger."

Roxas growled, these guys were reminding him of Xigbar. He racked his brain, trying to think of something he had that he could bet. "What about my watch?" he asked, but this was responded with a roar of laughter. Roxas thought of one more thing, the one thing he couldn't lose. Even if someone tried to take it, it would just come back to him automatically. It was his only chance; the boy summoned his keyblade…

* * *

Axel was walking through Port Royal, looking for his little blonde friend. He started with Block Bard; if he could find him then he could find Roxas. The first two people he asked, never even heard of the guy. The third guy started shaking in fear at the name, and nothing comprehendible came out of his mouth after that.

Finally Axel checked a nearby saloon, and walked into a lot of commotion. There was some sort of brawl going on in the back of the room, and the entire saloon was cheering. The red head walked closer to the scene, and noticed some very familiar looking spiky blonde hair. "You little cheat, give it to us!" one man was yelling, trying to make a grab at Roxas was in the middle of the brawl.

Surprisingly, Axel rolled his eyes at seeing this. Sometimes Roxas really could get into tight situations, but he never expected him to get into a bar brawl. Summoning some fire power, the red head shot two balls of fire at the group. With loud shrieks they all ran away with fear, leaving the blonde keyblade wielder lying on a table, hands shielding his head. Roxas looked up with confusion, wondering why they all suddenly ran away. This was answered when he saw Axel standing there, and cried out with relief. "Axel! Oh Kingdom Hearts, I'm so glad to see you!"

The older nobody walked over to the blonde and helped him up. Everyone in the bar made growling noises, but where too afraid of Axel to move toward them. "What the hell happened?" Axel asked.

"I'll tell you what happened, that little cheat stole from us!" one of the drunken men shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

Roxas backed away and hid behind his friend, the angry mob looked like they were about to jump at him even with Axel standing there. Axel turned toward him, "Rox what are they talking about?"

The boy looked at his feet, "I… I'm kinda bet on my keyblade… and lost…" he said this so softly it was almost inaudible.

Axel's eyes narrowed, "And why did you make a bet on something you cannot give away?"

"Because I was trying to win the money back, that Saïx gave me…" the boy said apologetically.

A sigh of exasperation escaped from the flurry's lips, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. To get the angry mob to run in fear, Axel bust into flames and started setting fire to all the tables. It didn't take long for everyone to oblige, the saloon was soon empty. Then without words, Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him through a portal.

Roxas knew he was in trouble, that's all it came down to. But he really wasn't looking forward to going over Axel's knees, and having his backside get a good tan. They reappeared inside the red heads room, "Ok what the hell possessed you to gamble away all of that money?" he asked sounding more shocked then angry.

The boy looked at his feet, it didn't feel that telling him about buying diamonds for Xion would help his situation. So he eventually settle on saying "I don't know… it just happened."

"On most worlds, its not even legal for someone your age to gamble!" Axel scolded.

"I know but-"

"So you admit that you knew it was wrong, but you did it anyways." Roxas didn't reply, he was trying not to burst into tears. Axel sighed, "Ok, I gotta go and explain this situation to Saïx, and then I'll come back and deal with you."

Roxas watched his friend teleport out of the room, and his hand flew to his rear. He could already feel the pain his poor backside was about to endure. Though in the next moment the boy made a split second decision, and decided he didn't want to go though it and ran. He opened a portal and ran through it, reappearing inside Xion's room. The girl who was on the bed reading a book looked up in confusion, "Hey Roxas-" she started to greet until he interrupted her.

"Quick, Xion you gotta hide me!" he said desperately.

"Why? What's wrong?" the black haired girl asked, alarmed.

"I messed up bad on a mission, and now Axel's going to spank me!" Roxas ran around the room looking for a hiding spot. He opened her closet, but it was too filled to fit inside.

"Oh dang!" she winced with sympathy, "What did you do?"

"I accidently gambled away all of the munny Saïx gave me for a mission, and then gambled by keyblade hoping to win the munny back. Then Axel had to come and save me from an angry mob."

Xion was silent for several long moments, "Wow, I don't envy you. You may get it from both Axel and Saïx."

"I know that! That's why you got to help me hide, please!" Roxas begged desperately.

"All right, all right, hide underneath my bed."

Roxas ducked down and slid under her bed. He was barely under there for thirty second before there was a knock on the door. "Xion can I come in?" Axel's voice called.

At Xion's ok, the red head walked in. "Xion have you seen Roxas?"

"Nope," the girl replied, not very convincingly.

Axel glared, "He's in really big trouble. If I find that you're hiding him in here, you're going to get it worse then him."

The raven haired girl was silent for awhile, then finally. "I'm sorry Roxas. He's under the bed."

Roxas swore at her, and quickly came out of the bed glaring death. "Thanks a lot Xion!"

"Ok Roxas lets go-"

"No," the blonde boy said stubbornly, and ran out of the room.

Axel jumped at him, but he still gave the older male the slip, "Roxas get back here!" he yelled. "You're only making this worse for yourself!"

In the back of Roxas's mind, he did know that trying to avoid punishment by running really wasn't going to help. It would only result in him getting it worse, when he was finally caught. But he _really_ didn't want to get spanked. He had managed to avoid Axel for the next fifteen minutes, but the red head must have asked for backup because the next thing he knew, Xigbar had caught him. "Hey there kiddo?" he asked in a cheery voice, but it had the edge of _knowing,_ in it. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh Xigbar, um I just gotta…" the trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

The older man obviously wasn't buying it, "Mhm, yeah," he then started to drag Roxas down the hallway, with the blonde protesting all the way.

It wasn't long until they found Axel, who was looking like he was in a pretty fiery mood. "Ok red, I found him," Xigbar announced handing Roxas over to Axel like he was a baton.

"No Axel, please I'm sorry!" Roxas begged as he was yet again dragged through another portal.

"Way too late for sorry Rox, you've just made things a lot worse for yourself," Axel explained, as they reappeared inside the red heads room. Then Axel began the lecture, "Roxas what you did today was really stupid."

"I know Axel, and I'm sorry. I'll never do it again," the blonde boy begged, praying that maybe he'll somehow wiggle his way out of this.

Much of that hope was dashed when Axels hands went to Roxas's jeans and started to pull them down. "You were supposed to use that munny, to bribe Black Bard for information. But instead you decided to gamble it away for some extra cash, even though you knew it was wrong!"

"I'm sorry!" the boy said in much of a whiny voice, trying to stop the red heads hands as they brought his boxers down to meet his pants. He jumped out of his skin when Axel started to take his belt off. "No Axel, you can't!"

"Roxas, if you had just taken your punishment in the first place, I would have only used my hand. But since you made it difficult, now I'm using the belt," Axel pulled the blonde over his lap, so his now exposed backside was raised high in the air.

Roxas clamped his eyes shut, bracing himself. Normally Axel used his hand first, and then went to the belt. He was quite surprised though, when he burning fire of the belt, strike across his rear. He was so surprised in fact, that he made a squealing sound more of out surprise then pain. First strike never hurt _that_ badly, it was always the build up that made it hurt so much. But just thinking about how bad it would be feeling the belt from start to finish, it was going to be torture. "No! No Axel please!"

CRACK! The blonde teen didn't even feel that blow until a few second afterwards, and then searing pain like knives piercing him was felt. After three more blows, Roxas couldn't stay quiet anymore. CRACK! "Arah!" this was followed by sob.

Axel continued giving blow after blow, putting the blonde boy to tears faster then you could say "Kingdom Hearts." Axel waited until the boys bottom was a nice shade of red, then raised one of his knees to expose his undercurves more. Roxas was wailing out with each blow, in way too much pain to even resort to begging, but when Axel starting aiming at his tender sit spot he went to screeching. "Don't you ever!" _Crack!_ "Ever!" _Crack! _"Ever, think about gambling again!" _Crack! Crack! __**Crack**_!

Roxas screeched out with each whip of the belt, he knew for sure that he'd never sit again. Axel continued spanking him for another minute, and when he heard his younger friend start gasping for breath he decided that it was time to draw it to an end. Shifting Roxas, so that his backside was raised a bit higher; Axel dealt out five more blows.

_Crack! _

"Ahh!"

_Crack! _

"Arrahaaahhh!"

_Crack!_

"Ahh-please!"

_Crack! _

"Stop-_owwwww!" _

With one final _**CRACK!**_ Axel laid the belt down and rubbed his back slowly. It took a few moments before Roxas realized that the painful blows had ended, and by this time, Axel had pulled him into a sitting position on his lap. The blonde boy hugged his friend tightly while crying into his chest. He finally managed to find his voice, "I-I'm s-s-sor-ry Axel!"

"Shh… its all right. All in the past now," Axel cooed, kissing the top of his spikes.

Finally his sobs turned into sniffling with the occasional hiccup, he laid against Axel's chest as the older Nobody gently rocked back and forth. "Ok Roxas, next time your given munny, only use it for what it was given to you for, and no gambling until your older."

"Y-Yes –hic – Yes sir," Roxas replied with a sniffle.

"Good boy." Axel ruffled his hair, then helped his pull up his clothes before sending the boy off to his room.

The End

Thank you for Reading.

* * *

**Yes its really me. I haven't forgotten this story. :P After my long absence hopefully I'll be able to start regularly updating again. I'm in Finals right now, but I should be able to get more time during summer. Unless I fail this statistics class I'm in, then I'll have to take it again during summer ;)**


End file.
